Cambios Inesperados
by yunypotter19
Summary: Lord Voldemort ha descubierto que la muerte no es después de todo tan mala, y más si como es el caso no existe el tiempo y el espacio. Sobre todo si cuenta con dos reliquias de la muerte. Sumary completo en el cap1.
1. Chapter 1

_**Cambios Inesperados.**_

_**Prologo:**_

Un hombre vestido completamente de negro, con una capa y capucha del mismo color caminaba por un cementerio, iba esquivando las diferentes lápidas, buscando una en concreto que se podía ver sobre todas las demás.

Destacaba entre otras cosas porque había un grupo de cuatro o cinco encapuchados allí rodeándola, cosa que parecería sumamente extraño para alguien que pasase por allí por casualidad, pero sin embargo este hombre iba derecho hacía allí porque debía de encontrarse precisamente con esos hombres.

Su caminar era seguro y totalmente decidido, no aparentaba nerviosismo quizás podría notarse cierto entusiasmo y algo de ansiedad pero nada más.

Al llegar donde los otros encapuchados uno de ellos se le acercó y comenzó a hablar:

-¿Cuánto Falta?-

-Poco.-

-¿Qué paso con respecto a Lucius?-

-Él no…-

Las palabras fueron cortadas al escucharse una especie de disparo en todo el lugar llamando no solo la atención de los que se encontraban hablando sino también de los que observaban la lápida de enfrente de ellos.

Todos tenían miradas en cierto modo asustadas, temían quizás el haber sido descubiertos por quienes no debían de ser detectados, pero no fue ese el caso, ante ellos había aparecido, un hombre completamente desaliñado acompañado de un chico al que abrazaba con todas sus fuerzas y no quería soltar por nada del mundo.

Los cabellos del hombre eran rubios plateados y largos, pero nadie que lo conociera podría imaginarse a dicho hombre en el estado en el que se encontraba, su cabello estaba completamente enredado y desaliñado, vestía puramente con ropas sucias y bastante andrajosas, y estaba sumamente delgado, no tenía nada que ver con el hombre que en algún tiempo había sido y todo se debía a una simple razón.

El hombre caminó con el muchacho en sus brazos, el cual no parecía si quiera respirar y estaba blanco como una pared, si además lo tocabas podías notar que estaba helado, por lo que hasta el hombre que lo portaba llevaba guantes puestos, al llegar donde los otros calló de rodillas ante ellos completamente destrozado depositando al joven ante él mismo.

-¿Qué hay que hacer?-

Susurró casi inaudiblemente este, sin ser capaz a hablar más alto debido a que no creía ser capaz de emitir muchas palabras en su estado.

-Le entregarás esto a nuestro señor.-

Dijo uno de los encapuchados acercándose a este.

-¿Por qué yo?-

-Así lo quiso él, además Lucius eres el único al que podríamos recurrir ya que solo tú podrías acercarte lo suficiente.-

Este le alargó una pequeña caja alargada, y el hombre rendido la tomó algo aturdido, y sin muchas ganas de hacer nada, era evidente que lo que menos deseaba era hacer nada de eso.

-Estás haciendo lo debido Lucius.-

Este levanto la vista y los fulminó a todos con la vista, era claro que odiaba a todos los que allí había reunidos y que sentía asco al verlos.

-Necesito mi varita.-

Su rencor era notable en sus palabras, el encapuchado metió su mano entre sus ropas y extrajo una varita de estas, tras esto se acercó al hombre y le tendió la varita la cual cogió con la misma mano que sujetaba la caja antes recibida.

-Aquí la tienes Lucius, y en mi opinión deberías dejar de pensar en cómo vengarte de nosotros por la enfermedad de Narcisa y la que te está arrebatando a tú hijo y preocuparte en pensar que él conoce la cura de esta.-

Lucius aferró la varita mientras que con su mano libre aferraba al muchacho con fuerza, y miraba con aun más odio si era posible a quien le hablaba.

-No podremos hacer nada.-

-Si qué podremos Lucius, tan solo entrégale eso a nuestro señor y ya.-

-No me escuchará.-

-No estarás solo Lucius, nosotros te ayudaremos en esa misión de ser escuchado por nuestro señor.-

El hombre achicó los ojos aparentemente disgustado con esas palabras y comenzó a recitar el hechizo que no mucha gente conocía, pero sin soltar en ningún momento al muchacho, curioso por conocer el contenido de la caja, mientras recitaba el hechizo e intentando no ser descubierto la abrió para encontrarse con una varita y un sello de color negro con una especie de triangulo dentro de un círculo grabado en este, no sabía para que podrían servirle esas cosas a su señor, pero no tenía alternativa tan solo esperaba que Severus hubiera recibido su mensaje y así ellos haber podido hacer algo para impedir lo que fuera a pasar.

Sin más y según el hechizo iba llegando a su fin una nube negra aparecía alrededor de todos ellos, ninguno se percató de que uno de los enmascarados que se había mantenido alejado del resto y que parecía intentar pasar desapercibido empujaba a otro logrando así que uno de ellos acabase chocando contra el que decía el hechizo y que este soltase al muchacho justo cuando la nube negra se los tragaba a todos ocasionando así que segundos después cuando esta desaparecía ninguno de los encapuchados ni el muchacho se encontrasen en el lugar.

* * *

-No resultará fácil.-

-Lo sé.-

-Lo que te pido en esta ocasión es mucho.-

No hubo respuesta a esas palabras, dichas desde un cuadro que se encontraba colgado en una de las paredes de un gran despacho lleno de objetos de diferentes épocas, y con diferentes usos, en este también había una chimenea, y unas escaleras que nadie sabía a dónde llevaban exactamente.

El cuadro en cuestión representaba a un anciano de barba y cabellos blancos, de unos profundos y ágiles ojos azules, que estaban ocultos tras unas gafas de media luna, pero a pesar de ello parecían atravesarse cual rayos x, su mirada era tranquila, fría y calculadora, y miraba a quien tenía delante con algo de tristeza reflejado en sus facciones, aunque solo alguien que lo conociera lo suficiente podría percatarse de ese detalle.

-En mi opinión la cual al parecer no parece contar mucho, no debería de ir solo.-

-Severus ya hemos discutido esto, no podemos arriesgarnos a que nadie más vaya.-

-Querrás decir que ya lo has decidido tú solito, por que como siempre no has tenido en consideración demasiadas alternativas.-

-De todas formas él lo hará bien.-

-No es invencible Dumbledore por mucho que tú quieras creer que si lo es, ni tampoco estás hablando con un gran mago, claro está y dicho sea de paso.-

El anciano achicó los ojos al percatarse que tras recibir ese ataque verbal el chico no hacía nada para responder, cosa bastante extraña para que mentir, pues el chico era de carácter explosivo como era de esperarse siendo hijo de quien era.

Eso no pareció agradar al hombre que ya se había percatado de que algo no andaba del todo bien con el muchacho desde hacía un tiempo a esa parte, el problema en todo esto era, que no sabía que podía tener al chico así.

-Se que podrá con esto, seguro.-

Al fin el chico levantó su mirada y unos ojos verde esmeralda completamente desprovisto de alegría, o algún brillo que indicase que se encontraba contento miraron al anciano y tras suspirar se puso en pie y se colocó entre el cuadro y el hombre que había hablado.

-Estoy listo es mejor terminar con todo esto de una buena vez.- La voz del chico sonaba cansada, triste y en cierto modo irritada, se colocó entre Severus y el cuadro y dijo:-Puedes estar tranquilo no fallare.-

Sin más se colocó en el centro y sacó su varita decidido a terminar con lo que tenían que llevar a cabo:

-Pero...-

-Severus ya, empieza no tenemos todo el día para esto y el tiempo se agota, tenemos que hacerlo casi al mismo tiempo.-

El hombre muy reticente a hacer lo que estaba a punto de hacer, sacó su varita y comenzó a decir el hechizo, apuntó al chico cogió el pergamino de encima de la mesa y comenzó a recitar el hechizo al igual que el joven.

El chico que a pesar de contar con 19 años ya, no los aparentaba y era aun de porte bajo pero más fuerte que antaño, se colocó con los ojos cerrados, de pie y apretando con fuerza sus puños en uno de ellos portaba la varita.

La voz de Severus comenzó a escucharse en todo el despacho mientras caminaba alrededor del chico e iba apuntándolo con la varita la cual sujetaba con fuerza debido a que había comenzado a vibrar, a la vez que este iba haciendo esto, el chico seguía susurrando su parte y apretaba en una de sus manos la varita.

Las velas comenzaban a parpadear, mientras que de los pies del chico una pequeña ráfaga negra iba apareciendo.

Las varitas comenzaron a temblar, y al chico lo comenzó a envolver una nube negra de humo, que comenzaba desde sus pies y comenzaba a crecer hacía arriba envolviéndolo.

De repente y sin que se lo esperasen la puerta del despacho que ocupaban se abrió de improvisto, revelando a cinco personas, que reconocerían los que allí se encontraban en cualquier momento si hubiesen prestado la menor de las atenciones, pero el hechizo que estaban formulando era tan sumamente difícil y peligroso que la menor distracción podía ser fatal, por lo que parecían estar encerados en su mundo sin percatarse de nada de lo que les rodeaba.

-No Harry.-

La voz de uno de ellos se hizo escuchar en el lugar pertenecía a un joven de cabello pelirrojo y ojos azules, era el más alto de todos ellos y miraba al joven envuelto en el humo fijamente.

Lo acompañaban tres chicas y un chico más, todos ellos iban vestidos con ropas muggels, y era evidente que ya no pertenecían al colegio, al parecer hacía ya tiempo que no eran alumnos de Hogwarts, y todo el mundo que los había contemplado corriendo por el castillo de Hogwarts como almas que llevan al diablo se les quedaron mirando.

Entre otras cosas por que todos ellos eran conocidos en el castillo, por formar parte activa en la batalla contra el mago más tenebroso y ser los aliados de Harry Potter quien había terminado con este.

-Si lo haces no lo harás solo.-

La voz autoritaria y mandona de una de las chicas, hizo que todos entraran abruptamente en el despacho y sin pensarlo se acercaron a quienes recitaban el hechizo.

-Severus tienes que detenerlos no lo permitas.-

Grito el anciano del retrato, pero el hombre que recitaba el hechizo no lo oyó por lo que no pudo actuar a tiempo, y el chico en cuestión tenía los ojos cerrados por lo que no se percató de nada, los cinco chicos se metieron en el remolino de color negro y en ese momento empujaron al chico del centro consiguiendo que ambos se percataran ahora de la presencia de todos ellos.

-¿Pero qué?-

La voz del chico se hizo escuchar demasiado tarde, y cayó lejos de todos ellos, en el momento en que Snape decía la última palabra del hechizo, la varita de ambos magos vibro de tal forma que ninguno la pudo retener, la interrupción de estos había ocasionado que hubiese un error en el hechizo, después de todo se suponía que solo una persona iba a viajar, y no seis.

Snape soltó la varita sin poder aguantar más y Harry sintió que la suya vibraba más de la cuenta la aferró con ambas manos, y en ese mismo momento una gran explosión se escuchó en todo el despacho.

Las cosas y las estanterías estallaron en mil pedazos, provocando que Snape saliera volando contra la puerta y se golpeara con suma fuerza en la cabeza.

La nube se fue disipando revelando en el lugar donde deberían de encontrarse los cinco chicos un cráter y ni rastro de las estanterías que adornaban el despacho y ni mucho menos las cosas que siempre habían estado presentes en este.

-Esto traerá consecuencias.- Declaró el anciano del cuadro para después añadir:- ¿por qué no los detuviste?-

-No puede hacerlo solo.-

Fueron las únicas palabras de Severus Snape que miraba con miedo el lugar donde los chicos habían estado, ¿qué ocasionaría exactamente la intervención de esos cinco ineptos?

* * *

Abrió los ojos aturdido y se frotó la nuca, el golpe había sido demasiado grande, apoyó ambas manos en el suelo para incorporarse y poder ver donde se encontraba cual no fue su sorpresa cuando se encontró que había alguien más a su lado.

Se giró y se encontró con un chico de cabellos rubios inconsciente, no lo reconocía y tampoco recordaba gran cosa, bueno si que había algo más, él corriendo por un cementerio y chocando contra algunas personas, estaba huyendo de algo, pero no recordaba de que.

Cerró los ojos y unas imágenes de una mujer con unos cabellos negros muy alborotados de unos ojos agrisados y expresión de loca le llegaron, se la veía furiosa, y gritaba frustrada, mientras que lo apuntaba una y otra vez con un palito.

-¿Oye se encuentra bien?-

Volvió a la realidad cuando escuchó una voz que se le hizo familiar pero que no recordaba de que.

Miró a su alrededor y se encontró con dos muchachos de unos 20 años que lo miraban, ambos iban vestidos con unas ropas muy extrañas, y eran uno alto de cabellos cobrizos y ojos color oro y otro bajito de cabellos pelirrojos, y voz ratonil, sus ojos eran negros y pequeños.

-No lo se.-

Su voz sonaba ronca, y parecía que hacía mucho que no la había utilizado, se intentó incorporar y descubrió que iba vestido completamente de negro, con una ropa parecida a la de esos sujetos solo que de color negro enteramente.

-¿Quiere que lo llevemos al hospital de San Mungo?-

-¿Perdón?-

Pregunto este sin entender de que le estaban hablando y estaban por volver a hablar cuando el joven de cabellos rubios habló:

-Dumbledore, tengo que ver a Albus Dumbledore.-

Su voz sonaba con dificultad y le costaba respirar, ambos se miraron y tras pensarlo unos momentos, el de cabellos cobrizos y que viéndolo de cerca parecía estar enfermo se arrodillo al lado del chico.

Llevó sus manos a la frente de este y notó que estaba ardiendo:

-Peter debemos de avisar a Dumbledore creo que aquí a habido un ataque.-

-Tiene toda la pinta Remus, ¿pero acaso ese es un mortifago?-

El bajito señalo al que vestía de negro que miraba aturdido hacía todos lados y dijo:

-No lo se, lo único que podemos hacer es avisar y que vengan con refuerzos, con estos dos ya son siete personas inconscientes en el lugar de la explosión sin explicación.-

El que se hacía llamar Peter levantó su varita y lanzó chispas rojas al cielo para seguidamente decir.

-Ahora vuelvo.-

Y desaparecer del lugar.

* * *

Lo habían conseguido habían llegado a donde pretendían llegar ahora lo único que tenían que hacer era un acercamiento, o eso era lo que todos ellos pensaban, aunque lo cierto es que ninguno contaba con la forma de encontrar a su señor en ese lugar tan solo uno de ellos, pero este se había negado hasta que su hijo apareciese, el cual se había separado de ellos cuando uno de sus compañeros había perdido el equilibro y este lo había soltado.

Lo importante incluso más que encontrar a ese traidor a la sangre que a nadie le importaba su suerte era encontrar a su señor y entregarle esos dos objetos.

* * *

Un joven de cabellos negros, y vestimenta del mismo color, caminaba por una de las calles de Londres, dispuesto a reunirse con su señor el cual lo estaría esperando sin ninguna duda.

Sus pasos lo llevaron hasta un callejón donde cerró los ojos y se dispuso a desaparecerse del lugar, cual no fue su sorpresa cuando salió despedido contra la pared a causa de una gran explosión.

Cuando se incorporó y recuperó todos sus sentidos fijó su vista en el lugar de la explosión y se encontró con un chico de cabellos negros que caía inconsciente ante él, para su sorpresa lo único que este pronunció fue el nombre de su señor:

-.... a Voldemort.-

Se acercó al chico bastante aturdido y sorprendido y descubrió con asombro que se trataba del miserable y despreciable de James Potter, un maldito engreído e indeseable muchacho que había sido su compañero de clase, y que le había robado lo que él más quería.

Sacó su varita dispuesto a atacarlo y matarlo en ese mismo momento, pues se quitaría el problema de la existencia de ese despreciable en ese mismo momento.

Acercó su varita al rostro del indeseable y murmuró:

-Al fin me las vas a pagar Potter CRU.....-

Se detuvo y frunció el ceño al contemplar algo que estaba seguro James Potter no tenía al menos no contaba con ello en la mañana cuando lo había estado siguiendo por órdenes de su señor que quería tenerlo con él, cosa que sabía nunca sucedería.

Se arrodilló a contemplar la frente del muchacho y se extrañó al contemplar una cicatriz en forma de rayo en su frente.

Ese no era James Potter, ¿entonces quien era ese muchacho?

Sin saber que más hacer y recordando que el chico había nombrado a su señor prefirió no jugársela, tal vez y ese sujeto era uno de sus compañeros haciéndose pasar por el inepto de Potter por órdenes de su señor y había sido descubierto.

Lo agarró y pasándose un brazo de este por los hombros, con sumo asco y deseando que la dichosa poción multijugos dejase de hacer efecto ya, (pues si la cicatriz era visible no debía de quedar mucho), para hacer su tarea más fácil.

Viendo que no podría sostenerlo mucho tiempo más cerró los ojos y se escuchó como si hubiese habido un disparo en el callejón.

Cuando abrió los ojos se encontraba ante la casa de los antepasados de su señor, los Gaunt.

Cargando con ese muchacho se dirigió a la guarida de su señor, solo esperaba que no estuviese metiendo la pata.

Después de entrar y recostar al chico y comprobar que este no cambiaba de aspecto, decidió esperar a que despertase, si sus ojos eran color avellana acabaría con él sin miramientos.

No tardó en descubrir que este comenzaba a moverse, se acercó a él recordando la varita de este, pues debía de desarmarlo antes de que despertara, y así lo hizo descubrió la varita en su mano, la aferraba con tal fuerza que le costó trabajo quitársela, cual no fue su sorpresa cuando el muchacho le agarró de la muñeca impidiendo que se alejase:

-¿Dónde estoy?-

Claramente esa no era la voz de James Potter, se dispuso a mirarlo a los ojos y se quedó estático en su lugar, sus ojos negros estaban contemplando unos ojos que había añorado como el día a la luz.

-¿Quien eres tú?-

Pregunto este aturdido aun por su verde mirada y el chico lo enfocó y tras soltarle la mano y revolverse el cabello en un gesto que le recordó al indeseable de James el muchacho susurro:

-No lo sé, ¿dónde estoy?, ¿qué estoy haciendo aquí?-

El joven de ojos verdes y cabello negro estaba sumamente perdido y al parecer no recordaba nada de nada.

¿De dónde había salido?, ¿qué tenía ese joven que ver con su señor?

* * *

-¿Y decís que estaban todos inconscientes?-

La voz de Albus Dumbledore los alertó a todos ellos que abrieron los ojos a la vez como si hubiesen estado programados para ello.

-Si así es, los siete estaban inconscientes en el lugar de la explosión.-

Albus Dumbledore un anciano de ojos azules, y que todos recordaréis de un cuadro miraba las camas que tenía delante.

-¿Y el hombre dices que no recuerda nada?-

-Así es, ni siquiera se si es mago, aunque por su ropa no habría ninguna duda, pero si nos guiamos por ese hecho parece ser un mortifago.-

Dumbledore no respondió a esas palabras y siguió contemplando a los muchachos que habían llevado a Hogwarts.

-Hazlo pasar, creo que hablaré con él ya que está consciente.-

No escucharon más que unos pasos, y ninguno se atrevió a dar a entender que estaban despiertos, pues no sabrían que decir, si Harry hablase todo sería muchísimo más fácil.

La puerta se volvió a abrir y escucharon de nuevo pasos ahora de tres personas.

Las voces de Remus Lupin, de Peter Pettigriw y de Albus Dumbledore eran las que más se escuchaban.

-¿Podría decirme como llego a donde lo encontramos?-

Preguntó la voz de Dumbledore tranquilamente.

-Lo cierto es que no lo se, solo recuerdo que estaba corriendo por un cementerio huyendo de algo, pero no recuerdo de que...-

Un grito ahogado delato a los chicos que se encogieron en sus camas intentando pasar desapercibidos a pesar de que una de ellos había metido la pata.

Albus se giro para mirar hacía donde había venido el grito de sorpresa y se encontró con que una de las muchachas miraba al hombre en cuestión con terror, le temía, y negaba con fuerza.

-¿Podría decirme su nombre?-

Pregunto Dumbledore frunciendo el ceño ante la reacción de la chica que seguía mirando aterrorizada al hombre vestido de negro que ahora la contemplaba con curiosidad.

-No lo recuerdo, pero a ella....-

La chica de cabellos castaños y ojos acalamerados dio un paso más hacia atrás intentando alejarse, mientras que el hombre en cuestión abría los ojos sorprendido y estiraba su mano hacía ella.

-Tú, tú lo tienes que saber, tú estás siempre con él, te conozco eres Hermione Granger.-

Esta ahogó un grito mayor y negó con fuerza.

-No puede ser, tú estabas muerto, tú llevas muerto muchos años.-

Los otros se extrañaron ante la reacción de su compañera, y el pelirrojo decidió incorporarse y ver que sucedía, pero no fue el único pues el resto decidió hacer lo mismo menos el chico rubio que seguía inconsciente y grave.

-No es posible.-

Murmuró ahora otra de las chicas palideciendo.

Todos miraron al hombre vestido de negro que solo contemplaba a la chica de cabellos castaños y parecía ansioso como si estuviese recordando algo.

-Si estoy seguro, tienes que saber dónde puedo encontrarlo, ¿dónde está mi ahijado, dónde está Harry?, si lo encuentro sabré quien soy lo sé.-

Pero el que al fin pareció revelar algo que no debería de haber revelado fue el chico de cabellos rojos que sin poder contenerse grito:

-Sirius Black, pero tú estabas muerto.-


	2. Cap 1:¿Quien es el nuevo mortifago?

_**Sumary completo:**__ Lord Voldemort ha descubierto que la muerte no es después de todo tan mala, y más si como es el caso no existe el tiempo y el espacio._

_Sus fieles mortifagos no han cometido el error del pasado y cuando lo sabieron muerto, en lugar de abandonar recuperaron dos de las reliquias de la muerte._

_¿Qué podría hacer Lord Voldemort del pasado con los conocimientos del, del futuro ahora que también posee los secretos de la muerte?_

_¿Y si encima el único que pudiese acabar con ellos se encuentra en sus filas sin memoria?_

_**Cap 1: Un enemigo difícil de vencer, ¿quién es el nuevo mortifago?**_

-CRUCIO.-

Un hechizo de color rojizo impacto en el cuerpo de un joven de no más de veinte años, de cabello negro que se encontraba en el suelo tirado, sudando y ahora gritando una vez más.

Al lado de este se encontraba un joven contemplando la escena con mirada seria, no parecía tener más edad que el que se encontraba en el suelo, por el contrario parecía ser algo más joven que este.

Poseía el cabello negro azabache y muy rebelde, portaba unas gafas redondas tras las que se ocultaban unos ojos verde esmeralda, además de una curiosa cicatriz en forma de rayo en la frente medio cubierta por su flequillo y miraba a ambos hombres como si la cosa no fuera con él, no había cambiado su mirada ante nada de lo que hay estaba pasando, cosa que llamó la atención del hombre que acababa de lanzar el hechizo, consiguiendo que este lo detuviese.

-¿Quién te autorizo a traerlo aquí?-

Su voz sonaba fría y susurrante, daba escalofríos solo escucharla, además de que su apariencia no era nada tranquilizadora, contaba con heridas por varias partes de su rostro, aunque el color de sus ojos negros y hechizantes seguían intactos al igual que su melena negra.

-Na..di...e mi señor, es ….solo ...que pensé....-

-CRUCIO, Nadie te pidió que hicieras tal cosa, Snape, no cuentas con la capacidad necesaria para pensar como es debido.-

Este se fijó nuevamente de reojo en el chico que miraba a Snape como si nada le estuviese pasando, al contrario parecía en cierto modo curioso, por lo que este estaba sintiendo al recibir el impacto del hechizo.

-¿Acaso es un asqueroso muggel?-

Volvió a preguntar deteniendo su hechizo nuevamente para que el que lo recibía pudiese contestar a su pregunta.

Tras respirar hondo e intentar volver a ponerse de rodillas ante su señor, consiguiéndolo con mucho esfuerzo, respondió:

-No mi señor.- negó con la cabeza a la vez que susurraba esas palabras ya que no creía poder hablar más alto.

-¿Estas seguro de ello Snape?-

Preguntó levantando su varita para apuntarle de nuevo, Snape metió una de sus manos en su ropas y sacó de esta una varita que lanzó, quedando esta a medio camino entre su señor y él:

-¿Qué es eso?-

Dijo irritado este mientras miraba la varita:

-La sujetaba con fuerza cuando lo encontré mi señor.-

El hombre contempló la varita y miró de nueva cuenta al joven que ahora miraba esta con curiosidad.

-Tú coge esa varita.-

El chico levantó sus ojos verdes hacía el hombre y lo miró unos momentos extrañado, como si no supiera de que le estaba hablando:

-¿Te refieres a ese palo?-

Dijo este sin más y señalando a la varita.

-CRUCIO, Inepto, es evidente que ni siquiera sabe lo que es una varita, me has traído a un maldito muggel a mi casa y lo pagaras caro.-

Snape volvía a gritar con todas sus fuerzas, y el joven caminó hasta la varita y la cogió mientras la miraba, sin saber por qué levantó su mano derecha con la que estaba sujetando la varita y sin pensárselo mucho apuntó al chico que gritaba y dijo:

-PROTEGIO.-

De la varita salió el hechizo rápido e impactó en el chico que gritaba, parando así la maldición que el hombre estaba aun lanzando.

Ambos el joven en el suelo y el hombre miraron al chico uno sorprendido y el otro con curiosidad.

-Entonces es un mago, ¿por qué demonios te burlas de mí muchacho?, eso te costará caro, CRUCIO.-

El hechizo esta vez voló en dirección del otro chico que cayó de rodillas al recibirlo, y seguidamente dio un grito de dolor, que cortó al poco rato, mordiéndose los labios con fuerza ocasionando que el de abajo sangrase por la presión de los dientes.

Miró al hombre directamente a los ojos sin dejar de morderse el labio, pero en lugar de mirarlo con odio lo miraba con curiosidad, sus ojos se fijaban ahora en la varita de donde salía el hechizo.

El hombre desconcertado por como el chico actuaba, cortó la maldición, el chico sin apartar los ojos de la varita dejó de morderse el labio y respiró con dificultad, demostrando así que si que le había dolido la maldición.

Dejó de contemplar la varita de este y se centró en la suya, sonrió de medio lado y se puso en pie:

-Mi turno CRUCIO.-

El joven dijo el hechizo en dirección al hombre ocasionando que Snape lo mirase como si estuviese loco y que el hombre en cuestión no fuese capaz a reaccionar por la sorpresa.

El hechizo salió de la varita con fuerza, pero al impactar en el hombre no pareció tener efecto, contrario a lo que Snape podría esperar su señor no enfureció tan solo miró al chico y susurro, con cierto enfado y curiosidad:

-¿Dónde demonios lo encontraste?-

-Se apareció y desmayo ante mí nombrándolo a usted, por ello creí que podría tratarse de uno de los nuestros haciéndose pasar por James Potter, pues se le parece, pero cuando despertó pude notar las diferencias que hay entre ambos, además de que no parece saber quien es, al parecer a perdido la memoria.-

En esta ocasión el hombre comenzó a acercarse al joven que miraba la varita en su mano y fruncía el ceño:

-¿Por qué a ti no te hizo nada?-

Pregunto cuando este estuvo lo bastante cerca:

-Eso muchacho es muy fácil de responder, no deseabas de verdad hacerme daño, tú potencia de hechizo es increíble, pero no deseabas hacerme sufrir, y eso es indispensable con estas maldiciones.-

-Sufrir.-

Susurro el chico mientras miraba la varita:

-Así es, tienes que desearlo desde lo más hondo de tu ser, has de desear como nadie hacer daño, divertirte viendo a la persona en el suelo gritando, sentirte a gusto contigo mismo a la hora de hacer daño.-

El chico levanto su vista y miró al hombre con ciertas dudas, pero con ansiedad por saber más.

El hombre en cuestión se colocó delante del chico y lo miró directamente a sus ojos verdes, se quedo bastante rato ahí mirando al chico sin hablar ni una sola palabra, Snape mientras tanto los miraba a ambos.

-Eres un chico muy curioso.-

Susurró entonces el hombre con un gesto para nada convincente en su rostro, estaba intentando disimular su enfado pero era evidente que no podía conseguirlo, había algo que no le agradaba y el chico sonrió de medio lado y dijo:

-¿Me enseñaras?, quiero aprender a utilizar bien este palo, o varita como lo llamáis vosotros.-

Snape miraba al joven en cierto modo desconcertado, pero no abrió la boca pues al parecer prefería pasar inadvertido al menos hasta que consiguiera recuperarse todo lo que le fuese posible de las maldiciones recibidas.

-Si, creo que si que te enseñaré a usarla, pero antes hemos de averiguar quien eres.-

-Lo cierto es que no me acuerdo de nada de nada.-

-Eso es evidente, pero sin embargo sabías que hechizo utilizar para proteger a ese insecto de mi maldición, y lo mejor de todo es que lo lograste, no muchos pueden hacer tal cosa créeme.-

Se giró y dejo de mirarlo para verr a Snape en esta ocasión:

-Puede que no hayas cometido una estupidez tan grande después de todo, puedes retirarte y quiero saber quien es este muchacho antes del anochecer.-

Snape se puso en pie y dijo:

-Así sera mi señor.-

Se puso en camino hacía la puerta para salir de allí cuando el hombre lo volvió a llamar:

-Y Snape por tú bien espero que no se te ocurra no saberlo.-

Snape sintió un escalofrío recorrerlo pero no hizo amago de estar asustado tan solo abrió la puerta y salió por esta sin más.

Al cerrarse la puerta el hombre miró de nuevo al chico y le dijo:

-Lo primero que has de aprender es que mi nombre es Lord Voldemort, odio a los muggels y a los traidores a la sangre, no soporto a esos indeseables magos que protegen a esos insectos que se creen superiores a todo cuando en realidad son el eslabón más débil.- comenzó a caminar por toda la sala mientras seguía hablando al chico que no se perdía detalle de lo que decía: -En especial ahí un mago que se ha degradado hasta tal punto que no merece ningún perdón, y que yo personalmente acabaré castigando, es evidente que eres mago y uno de los buenos, no se de donde vienes, pero te muestro un camino que seguir.- se detuvo de nuevo y lo volvió a mirar:-Únete a mí y te mostraré lo que de verdad es importante, te mostraré las maravillas de la magia, desde la más pura e inservible hasta la más oscura y poderosa, solo has de coger mi mano y una vez echo esto te mostraré la luz más intensa que en este mundo existe.-

Sin más extendió la mano hacía el joven que la contempló por unos momentos, y tras unos segundos caminó hasta este y la cogió, Lord Voldemort, sonrió ampliamente ante ese gesto y giró el brazo derecho del joven, para apuntarlo con su varita y decir:

-Ahora serás uno de los elegidos, MOSMORDEN.-

De la varita del hombre salió un rayo averdesado que fue directo al brazo del chico, este lo miró intrigado e intentó soltar la mano cuando sintió una quemazón en su antebrazo, pero Voldemort no se lo consintió, al cabo de medio minuto soltó la mano del chico que no tardó en subirse la manga de la camiseta y mirar en su antebrazo, para ver que un dibujo de una calavera con una serpiente por lengua que se enroscaba había aparecido en este.

-Eso servirá para que todo el mundo sepa que eres uno de los elegidos para el nuevo régimen que pienso implantar con tú ayuda y la de otros.

Y ahora mi joven compañero te voy a enseñar algunas cosas útiles que te servirán para ese propósito y otros más que llevaremos a cabo en su momento.-

* * *

-¿Qué acaba de decir?-

Susurró Albus Dumbledore en la enfermería de Hogwarts escuela de magia y hechicería, en donde se encontraban, dos jóvenes ex-alumnos, junto con un hombre de unos cuarenta años, y cinco jóvenes que miraban al frente un tanto desconcertados, sorprendidos y asustados a la vez.

Y en otra de las camas un chico rubio que respiraba con dificultad, y dormía si es que se podía llamar dormir a lo que el chico estaba haciendo.

-¿Sirius Black?, ¿pero que dices chico?, este hombre no es Sirius, Sirius tiene veintiún años y además te puedo asegurar que nunca se vestiría de negro.-

Dijo el joven de ojos dorados y pelo castaño con un aire de enfermo permanente.

-Yo, esto, quiero decir, no, debe de haberse confundido sin ninguna duda.-

Comenzó a decir la chica de cabellos castaños sin dejar de mirar al hombre asustada.

-Me conoces, se que me conoces, por que te recuerdo, estoy seguro de que eres Hermione Granger, necesito tú ayuda, necesito que me digas ¿quien soy?, ¿que hago aquí?, ¿que me ha pasado?-

El hombre había caminado hasta la chica y ahora la agarraba por los hombros, mientras le hacía todas esas preguntas.

-Harry estaba con nosotros, me estás haciendo daño, Siri... no se de que me estas hablando.-

Rectificó la chica rápidamente al ver como la miraban las tres personas de enfrente de ellos dos.

-Remus, Peter hacerme el favor de buscar a Madame Pomfrey, decirle que la necesito en la enfermería que venga.-

Ambos chicos mirando de forma extrañada a los que ocupaban la enfermería obedecieron la petición de Albus Dumbledore y se fueron a buscar a la enfermera de Hogwarts, en cuanto estos abandonaron la enfermería Dumbledore se acercó a la puerta y lanzó varios hechizos a esta, tras esto se giró a mirar a los ocupantes de la enfermería.

-Ya basta, suelta a esa joven y atenderme a mí.-

Dijo Dumbledore seriamente, todos los presentes miraron al anciano y el hombre soltó a la chica que parecía mucho más calmada y se situó a su lado como si de esa forma pudiera averiguar todo lo que ella sabía sobre él y Harry su ahijado, el que lo necesitaba, por que era lo único que sabía de él mismo, que tenía un ahijado llamado Harry y que debía de protegerlo a toda costa, que si hacía falta debía morir por que él estuviese bien.

-¿Quienes son todos ustedes, y que hacen aquí?-

Ninguno contestó a esas preguntas y este frunció el ceño desconcertado.

-Su compañero me ha comentado ciertas cosas sobre que esta apunto de pasar algo terrible, pero no ha podido ser más especifico pues se encuentra en estado grave, lo que me lleva a preguntarme ¿cómo es que él se encuentra en ese estado?-

Cuatro de los cinco jóvenes se levantaron de las camas que aun ocupaban y corrieron a la cama en la que aun se encontraba uno de ellos inconsciente.

La chica estaba por acercarse cuando el hombre la agarró del brazo pues no estaba dispuesto a que se alejara de él.

-¿Qué demonios....?- susurró una de las chicas, una pelirroja de ojos marrones, delgada y ni muy alta ni muy baja.

-¿No puede haberse transformado en él verdad?- dijo un chico de cabellos negros y de cara redonda, todos lo miraron algo extrañados y este tan solo dijo:- Pienso, vamos, que puede haber suplantado a Harry con la poción multijugos y por eso ahora se encuentra como se encuentra.-

Dijo este un tanto avergonzado, pero no recibió respuesta de ninguno de los que se encontraban a su lado sino que la de cabellos castaños dijo:

-¿De qué estás hablando?-

-¿Harry?- sin más tanto el hombre como Hermione caminaron hacia la cama que los otros rodeaban.

Albus Dumbledore los observaba a todos bastante curioso, y se acercó también a observar.

-¿Qué significa esto?-

Dijo Hermione bastante desconcertada, y sin poder contenerse se acercó más al rubio y lo zarandeó:

-Despierta miserable, ¿qué pintas tú aquí?, ¿dónde está Harry?-

-Señorita, ¿acaso no entendió cuando le dije que se encuentra en estado grave?-

Hermione lo fulminó con la mirada y siguió con lo que estaba haciendo, hasta que consiguió que el rubio abriera los ojos con cierto esfuerzo, y al ver donde se encontraba suspiró en cierto modo, miró a su alrededor desde la misma posición y fijó sus ojos en ella:

-Vaya Granger sigues siendo tan delicada como siempre.-

-Cállate maldita serpiente, y dime que has hecho con Harry.-

El rubio la miró sin entender y tras respirar una vez más con dificultad agrego:

-No me digas que has perdido al Gran Gryffindor.-

El chico alto y pelirrojo lo agarro con fuerza por la parte de arriba del pijama que Madame Pomfrey le abría proporcionado y lo levanto:

-Mira miserable, tiéntame un poco y te aseguro que te daré todo lo que no te di en su momento, ¿Dónde está Harry?, ¿qué le habéis hecho?-

Dumbledore se acercó a ellos y sin decir nada apartó al chico del enfermo y dijo:

-Ya está bien, ¿qué se supone está pasando aquí?-

-Ese miserable…-

-Weasley más te vale mantener tú boca cerrada, yo no he hecho nada de nada, tan solo viajé con mi….-

De repente este dejó de hablar y comenzó a convulsionar y cayó hacia atrás mientras se retorcía en esta.

Dumbledore no dudó ni un momento, se acercó al chico y lo apuntó en la frente tras decir un hechizo este se tranquilizó completamente y volvió a dormir.

Se giró a mirar a todos los ocupantes de la enfermería bastante enfadado, no había rastro ni de sonrisas ni de nada de calidad en sus miradas, por el contrario había desconfianza y en cierto punto desagrado.

-Está claro que este joven no ha hecho más que estar enfermo e informarme de lo que le ha sido posible informarme y espero que todos ustedes hagan lo mismo, para empezar ¿que pasó en el campo de batalla?, ¿quién os atacó?, vuestros nombres también me interesan bastante, sobre todo usted joven que parece ser un Weasley a pesar de que en mi vida lo he visto y créame conozco a esa familia desde hace muchísimo tiempo y no lo había visto en mi vida.-

Todos los presentes miraban a Dumbledore, para pasar a mirarse entre si, y la chica rubia de ojos azules y soñadores fue la que tomo la palabra ahora, pero como siempre no lo hizo de la forma que se podría esperar respondiendo a las preguntas realizadas por este sino que salió con otras preguntas que recorrían las mentes de cada uno de los cinco chicos.

-¿Cómo ha llegado aquí él?, ¿dónde esta Harry?, ¿qué se supone que hagamos ahora?, va a resultar que no era una buena idea después de todo colarnos en el despacho de Snape e interferir como lo hicimos.-

Hermione la miró unos momentos y dijo:

-Si ¿y dejarlo venir solo?, ¿se puede saber en que esta pensando?, o mejor icho de lo que te estás olvidando, es evidente que de mucho, Harry no podía hacer esto solo por más que se empeñaran en creer, y no iba a dejarlo hacerlo después de todo es mi mejor amigo.-

-Perdona que te diga algo Hermione, pero que sea tú mejor amigo no te permite inmiscuirte en todos sus asuntos, si mantuvo su boca cerrada tal vez es precisamente por que no quería que ninguno interviniese en esto.-

Le contestó con enfado la más bajita de las chicas una pelirroja de ojos marrones.

-Ni siquiera tú, por que si mal no recuerdo no tenías ni la menor idea de que tú novio se marchaba y mucho menos de lo mal que lo ah estado pasando últimamente.-

-No me vengas con esas, por que no fui yo la que lo abandonó, sino vosotros dos.-

-Ginny, nunca lo abandonamos, ¿de qué estas hablando?-

Interfirió ahora el pelirrojo alto quien recibió respuesta del de cabello negro:

-Si, si que lo hicisteis nunca teníais tiempo para verlo, siempre sacabas una excusa para no quedar, Ron era evidente que de un tiempo a esta parte te alejaste de él, y Hermione contigo algo lógico teniendo en cuenta que es tú novia.-

-Eso no es cierto.-Dijo Hermione ahora exaltada:-Yo siempre he estado a su lado, y cuando no podía quedar era por que Ron siempre tenía algún plan para nosotros.-

-Exactamente, Ron siempre ha conseguido lo que deseaba, hasta extremos que ni el sospecha, pero déjame decirte algo Ronald, no podrás hacer mucho más, sería conveniente que te fueras dando cuenta.-

El pelirrojo miró a la chica de cabellos rubios y la fulminó con la mirada furioso:

-Sabrás tú Lunatica ni de lo que hablas.-

Todos se callaron ante ese comentario del pelirrojo y la chica sonrió de medio lado con cierto pesar y agregó:

-Me temo que soy la que mejor está informada aquí.-

-Pues espero que me pueda poner al corriente a mí, pues lo cierto es que sus vidas no me interesan en lo más mínimo en estos momentos, y mucho menos sus peleas infantiles, quiero saber la respuesta a todas mis preguntas ya.-

Dumbledore enfadado cortó la discusión de los jóvenes, que al parecer tenían mucho que hablar, pues no era nada que le aclarase sus dudas.

-Tiene razón lo mejor es ponerle al corriente sobre ciertos hechos importantes, lo malo es que no se como comenzar a explicarle, es una historia muy larga.-

-Comience por el principio eso suele funcionar.-

* * *

-¿Por qué demonios está cerrada esta puerta?-

Preguntó de nuevo el joven de cabellos rojizos y ojos pequeños, a las otras dos personas que allí había.

-La habrá cerrado Dumbledore.- dijo el de cabellos castaños y ojos oro.

-¿Entonces por qué nos mando ir a buscar a Madame Pomfrey?-

La enfermera lo miro desconcertada y tan solo hizo un gesto de no saber encogiéndose de hombros, por su parte el otro joven tan solo sonrió de medio lado y dijo:

-Es evidente que para sacarnos de ahí, quería hablar con ellos a solas.-

-Pero Remus puede que se haya encerrado con un mortifago, no podemos quedarnos sin hacer nada aqu....-

-Así que aquí estaban, los llevo buscando todo el día, se supone que no tendríamos que estar aquí hace mucho que terminamos las clases.-

Un chico de ojos agrisados y cabello negro azulado se acercaba por el pasillo hasta los otras tres personas, venía acompañado de una chica de cabellos rojizos y ojos verdes ambos de una edad aproximada a la de los otros dos chicos.

-Tuvimos unos problemas, hubo un ataque y estamos esperando el resultado de este.-

-¿Un ataqué?, ¿dónde?, ¿por qué no nos habéis avisado?, ¿esta James ahí?-

La chica pelirroja comenzó a hacer preguntas una tras otra, y la última de ellas con miedo, o tal vez terror.

-Tranquila Lil, James no estaba, no sabemos mucho de lo que pasó allí, solo encontramos a seis chicos inconscientes tras una gran explosión y a un mortifago o eso creemos por la ropa que lleva totalmente desmemorizado.

Dumbledore esta ahora reunido con todos ellos para saber que pasó exactamente, ¿dónde esta james?-

Dijo Remus ahora mirando a los otros dos.

-¿No esta con vosotros?, creímos que era así, el caso es que no lo sabemos desapareció esta mañana y no sabemos nada de él desde entonces.-

Dijo el chico de cabello negro azulado algo desconcertado.

-No, no lo hemos visto, Sirius, ¿acaso tenía algo que hacer?-

-No, al menos que me haya contado, ¿crees que...?-

No se atrevió a terminar de formular la pregunta y se quedó a medio camino.

-No, no seguro que no James estará bien, seguro que esta ocupado con algo que Dumbledore...-

No terminó la frase pues la puerta se abrió de improvisto dejando ver a un Albus Dumbledore muy serio y bastante preocupado, miró a todos los presentes y tras unos segundos agregó:

-Hola a todos, Remus Peter entrad un momento hay algo que debemos aclarar.-

Su tono serio y su ceño fruncido hizo que ambos jóvenes entraran en al enfermería sin rechistar, tras esto Dumbledore cerró la puerta y sin darles tiempo a reaccionar la chica de cabellos castaños, que los esperaba junto la de cabello rubio ambas con sus varitas en alto dijeron:

-Obliviate.-

Dos hechizos volaron hasta ambos chicos impactando en estos de lleno, tras unos segundos en que los ojos de ambos se volvieron blancos por completo y Dumbledore comenzó a contarles una historia lo bastante creíble, y acertada a la realidad, borrando lo que ambos chicos habían escuchado sobre Sirius Black, después de esto los chicos volvieron a su estado anterior.

-Bueno si no quiere nada más, ¿podemos irnos ya?-

Pregunto Remus.

-Si ya podéis iros, ya nos veremos.- dijo este y sin más los dos abandonaron la enfermería para encontrarse de nuevo con sus dos amigos y la enfermera que aun esperaban afuera.

-Bueno ahora los dejaré a cargo de Madame Pomfrey, y después los esperaré en mi despacho, aun hay muchas cosas que aclarar, usted me acompañará a mi Señor Astron.-

El hombre de cabellos negros azulados de unos cuarenta años de edad, que parecía estar como perdido en otro mundo, alzó la mirada y asintió sin animo, miro a todos los jóvenes que allí había y siguió al anciano.

Al salir por la puerta se encontraron con los cuatro jóvenes aun ahí esperando, la muchacha de cabellos rojos miró a uno y otro y seguidamente se acercó a Dumbledore y dijo:

-Profesor Dumbledore, ¿sabe usted algo de James?-

El anciano sonrió de medio lado un momento para después fijar sus ojos en los verdes esmeralda de ella y dijo:

-Para empezar ya no soy su profesor señorita Evans, y referente al señor Potter no se donde se puede haber metido, ¿cuanto hace que no lo vez?-

-Desde hoy en la mañana temprano.-

Respondieron tanto la mujer como el joven de cabellos negros azulados.

-Ya veo, será mejor esperar un poco más si no aparece comuníquenmelo de inmediato.-

Dijo este y añadió:

-Señor Astron, será mejor que nos dirijamos a mi despacho para aclarar un poco su situación.-

El hombre asintió y miró primero al anciano para después mirar perdido a los otros presentes fijando su mirada sobre todo en la mujer que había hablado y a la que había llamado Evans.

Según se iba alejando de ellos escuchó hablar al hombre que se le parecía bastante:

-No te preocupes Lily, seguramente James está bien.-

-Lily.- susurró este pero el anciano lo escuchó y lo miró de reojo sin dejar de prestar atención a sus palabras, que a pesar de que parecían no tener sentido si que lo tenían:

-No Evans, sino Potter, Lily Potter.-

El hombre negó con fuerza consiguiendo que sus cabellos se revolvieran y después con ambas manos se los arregló rápidamente como acto reflejo, gesto que el director reconoció y lo hizo sonreír con nostalgia y a la vez con algo de inquietud.

Al llegar al despacho de este la gárgola reclamó como siempre su ansiada contraseña la cual le fue dada y les abrió el paso.

Una vez la puerta del despacho se cerró el anciano se colocó delante de su fenix, un animal increíblemente bello que lo recibió con una entonación de alegría y después de un momento de silencio suspiro algo cansado y se giró a mirar al hombre para decirle:

-Es evidente mi querido Señor Black, que esos muchachos se han olvidado de lo eficaz que soy con la legeremancia, o me creen tan buen samaritano que nunca la utilizaría.-

Sonrió de medio lado y agrego:

-Es sorprendente lo poco que me conocen, ¿llegará alguno de mis estudiantes a conocerme como es debido?, no lo se, pero por el momento es evidente que no, y en un futuro próximo al parecer tampoco.

Esos muchachos han omitido muchos detalles, solo han dicho lo imprescindible, y los que más saben son precavidos pues sus mentes son muy fuertes y casi impenetrables.

La de cabellos castaños, la señorita Granger si mal no recuerdo es una gran especialista en magia, ni que decir de la pequeña pelirroja, una Weasley más sin duda, al igual que el alto, pero no muy buenos con la mente.

El joven Longbottom con razones más que justificadas, tampoco es bueno con su mente y podría decirse que es uno de los más fáciles de leer, también uno de los menos productivos para informar, carece de información y más bien esta aquí solo por sus amigos, se deja arrastrar a otro tiempo por ayudar a un amigo, noble sin duda, y espero que no le cueste caro pues no creo que la persona que lo está esperando se sienta muy contenta con su desaparición sin explicación.

Así que solo necesito un rato con dos sujetos de ese grupo tan extraño en realidad de tres, pero me temo que usted Señor Black ahora mismo y en su estado me es tan útil como el joven Longbottom.

Así que mis principales objetivos son el señor Draco Malfoy y la señorita Granger.-

El hombre no dijo nada inmediatamente espero unos segundos y después dijo:

-¿Puede ayudarme a recordar?-

El anciano lo miró un momento para después sonreír y decirle.

-Sin duda recordará de forma natural, no necesita ayuda, ya a recordado solo que la señorita Evans pronto dejará de llamarse así.-

* * *

-Muy bien así se hace, ese es el hechizo.-

Lord Voldemort se encontraba delante del joven que Snape le había traído hacía ya una semana y estaba sumamente contento con los resultados de tener al chico a su entera disposición.

-Es realmente fácil.-

Dijo el muchacho de ojos verdes sonriendo abiertamente al ver que otro hechizo más le salía a la perfección.

-Si, James es realmente algo increíble pero beneficioso para nuestros propósitos.-

Lord Voldemort sonrió abiertamente y después dijo:

-Ahora sería bueno que comenzáramos a probar con cosas más difíciles, como el hechizo que quisiste aplicarme a mí hace una semana.-

La sonrisa del chico apareció en sus labios con rapidez, al parecer al fin comenzaría a aprender algo que le llamaba, o mejor dicho le intrigaba y sentía curiosidad.

-Pero antes debemos de llevarte a un lugar especial aquí en nuestra mansión, resulta que el mismo tiempo que llevamos conociéndonos, tenemos a un inquilino muy especial, y creo que podrá servirnos de conejillo de indias.-

El chico no respondió y ambos comenzaron a caminar, Lord Voldemort lo llevó por pasillos oscuros hasta llegar a las escaleras que descendían, la casa era de dos pisos, o eso había pensado el muchacho en un principio, pues ahora Lord Voldemort acababa de sacar una llave de entre sus ropas y acababa de abrir una puerta más, dando paso a unas escaleras que descendían.

Ambos bajaron las escaleras y abajo abrieron una puerta más para encontrar a un joven de cabellos negros, con una túnica de mago de color verde claro y unos pantalones negros.

-Lo encontramos merodeando por donde no debía, y este fue el resultado, al parecer el estúpido se encontraba comprando un anillo en el lugar equivocado.-

Nada más comenzar a hablar el hombre abrió los ojos y se incorporó.

-También he de decirte que te puse ese nombre debido a él, te presento a James Potter.-

El muchacho de ojos verdes se introdujo aun más en la estancia para poder ver más al joven que allí se encontraba, se encontró con un muchacho de apenas uno o dos años mayor que él, de cabellos negros azabaches bastante alborotados y ojos color avellana escondidos detrás de unas gafas redondas.

Era un muchacho alto y algo flacucho, pero fuerte, al verlo a él el muchacho lo miró primero con asombro para después mirarlo con odio y decir:

-¿Qué planeas hacer?, ninguno de mis amigos se creerá que me he unido a ti.-

Dijo este con desprecio.

-Además no se parece a mí lo suficiente, Lily nunca te creerá.-

-O mi querido Potter, siempre tan equivocado en tus deducciones y decisiones, empezaste por negarte a mi proposición ese fue tu peor error, pero ahora eso no me importa, resulta que ha caído en mis manos un diamante en bruto, uno que solo necesitaba ser algo pulido y precisamente eso estoy llevando a cabo y tú me vas a ayudar en ese propósito.-

El muchacho sonrió ante esas palabras, y James no pudo dejar de notar que por mucho que lo quisiera negar ese muchacho se le parecía lo indecible, había diferencias por supuesto, como esa cicatriz en la frente en forma de rayo, y esos ojos verdes esmeralda, además de que la nariz del chico era algo más fina y pequeña que la suya.

Lo vio coger la varita con su mano derecha y frunció el ceño, mientras se preparaba para lo que le fueran a hacer.

-Mi joven amigo ¿recuerdas el hechizo?-

El muchacho asintió:

-Crucius.-

Dijo este simplemente Lord Voldemort sonrió abiertamente y contempló como el rayo rojo volaba hacía James Potter y le impactaba pero sin tener ningún resultado:

-No pasa nada, es evidente que no recuerdas mis palabras James, pero no pasa nada, tenemos tiempo para esto, recuerda todo lo que te dije, recuerda el odio que tenías que sentir, las ganas de hacer daño, lo poco que ha de importarte hacer daño a la persona que estas apuntando.-

La voz susurrante de Lord Voldemort, no solo llegaba al joven que al parecer también se llamaba James, sino que a James Potter, también le llegaban y sintió miedo, pues la potencia de hechizo del chico era increíble, y si en verdad conseguía hacer lo que Voldemort le estaba diciendo tendrían problemas.

-Crucius.-

De nuevo el rayo voló en dirección de James Potter, y esta vez sintió una pequeña punzada de dolor.

El proceso se repitió unas cuantas veces más, pero el resultado era siempre el mismo no conseguía hacer que el chico odiara o deseara hacer daño a James Potter y eso parecía desquiciarlo.

Estaban tan concentrados en que el chico aprendiera la maldición y a la vez tan frustrado que no se percataron ni de la hora ni del tiempo que allí llevaban:

-Mi señor vengo a informarle de que mi hermana y Lucius ya han anunciado su compromiso tal y como usted lo deseaba.-

La voz de una muchacha se hizo escuchar en el lugar atrayendo la atención de los presentes, Lord Voldemort la fulmino con la mirada por la interrupción pero fue James Potter el que hablo.

-Vaya Bella no esperé encontrarte aquí.-

-Veo que después de todo vas a recibir lo que te mereces asqueroso Gryffindor, espero que mi primito Black reciba pronto lo mismo que...-

No pudo terminar de hablar ya que de repente la voz del otro muchacho se hizo escuchar en la sala:

-CRUCIUS.-

El hechizo voló certero hasta la chica de cabellos negros que respondía al nombre de Bella, el rayo rojo no tardó en hacer diana en su presa consiguiendo que la muchacha cayera al suelo y comenzara a gritar con todas sus fuerzas.

Tanto Lord Voldemort como James Potter miraron al muchacho que a su vez miraba a la chica con odio impreso en sus ojos, y una sonrisa que adornaba su rostro:

-Divertirse haciendo daño, disfrutar de los gritos de dolor de otra persona, sin ninguna duda ya comienzo a entender, me siento genial.-

James Potter abrió los ojos al máximo al comprobar que el chico no parecía hacer ningún esfuerzo al decir tal maldición y que ni mucho menos le parecía algo que no debiera hacer.

Mientras que Lord Voldemort sonreía abiertamente y miraba su obra con ojos calculadores cosa de la que James Potter no tardó en percatarse.

Bellatrix mientras tanto seguía retorciéndose de dolor en el suelo e imploraba a su señor con la mirada que la ayudara cosa que no sucedía.

El hechizo terminó y Lord Voldemort estaba por abrir la boca para hablar cuando el chico dio un paso hacía la mujer y sin dejar de mirarla con odio y repulsión la apuntó de nuevo:

-Crucius.-

El hechizo esta vez tardó menos en llegar a su destino y los gritos de la mujer inundaron de nuevo el lugar:

La risa de Lord Voldemort se escuchó también acompañada de una mirada de horror por parte de James Potter que miraba la escena aterrorizado y daba gracias a Merlín por que ese chico no hubiese conseguido hacer la maldición bien al lanzársela a él.

-Ya estas listos, esto será genial, esta noche todos conocerán, a mi nuevo mortifago, esta noche el viejo de Albus Dumbledore se arrepentirá de haberse opuesto a mí en ningún momento.-

La risa de Lord Voldemort era fría y calculada, mientras que el chico no dejaba de mirar a la mujer a la que estaba torturando e imágenes que no entendía comenzaban a acosarle, imágenes confusas y variadas, que tan solo escuchar la voz de esa mujer le habían traído a la mente, entre otras una que parecía rebelarle al menos su nombre o parte de él.

_-¿El pequeño Potter a tenido un sueño y se ha creído que es verdad?, el señor tenebroso nunca se equivoca.-_

Dejó de hacer la maldición y se llevó la mano de la varita a la cabeza mientras negaba y cerraba un momento los ojos.

Sintió una pequeña punzada en la cabeza que decidió ignorar y al abrir los ojos solo podía escuchar la risa de esa mujer en su mente, una risa de triunfo, una risa de haber ganado, una risa que a él le provocaba odio, asco y repulsión, lo animaba a hacer las peores cosas que nunca antes había echo, pero que no dudaría en ningún momento en hacérselo a ella, un odio irracional y a la vez incontrolable, esa mujer le había arrebatado algo, esa mujer debía pagar, ella debía de sufrir y cuanto más mejor nadie le quitaba algo que el quería y se iba sin más.

-¿Existe algún hechizo más poderoso que el Crucius para hacer daño?-

James miró al chico con miedo y asco impresos en su rostro no podía creer que alguien quisiera de verdad aprender esas cosas, ese muchacho era peor incluso que el mismísimo Voldemort.

La risa de este mismo lo hizo entender que debía de avisar al resto a como diera lugar:

-Si, existen, pero te los mostraré más adelante James, mientras tanto conformate con lo que sabes para disfrutar esta noche, pues tendrás infinidad de muggels a los que torturar y así poder practicar, ahora lo mejor es que nos pongamos en marcha.-

Sin mirar a James Potter y sin ayudar a Bella a incorporarse ambos salieron del lugar y se dirigieron a un gran salón donde habían varios encapuchados esperándolos, entre ellos se encontraba Severus Snape que dio un paso para acercarse a ambos:

-Si no tienes la información que requiero Snape mejor no abras tu boca, pues me encuentro de buen humor hoy y no quiero estropearlo.-

Severus Snape no abrió la boca en ningún momento y se retrasó unos pasos para volver a su lugar.

Cuando Lord Voldemort se hubo acomodado en su lugar James se colocó de pie justo detrás de él, cuando este se dispuso a hablar Bella entró también en la estancia al igual que unos cuantos más sin mascara, y se colocó al lado de Severus Snape pero en lugar de mirar como siempre lo hacía a su señor con devoción y casi adoración miraba hacía el joven de detrás de él con odio y curiosidad:

-¿Quién es el que está con nuestro señor?-

Preguntó esta sin apartar la vista de él, que por su parte miraba todo y nada a la vez, hasta que fijó sus ojos en los grises de ella que no dejaba de mirarlo:

-Es idéntico a James Potter.-

-Se le parece, y no sabemos quién es, no tiene memoria.-

Susurro Snape mientras que ella miraba aun sus ojos verdes esmeralda:

-Sin memoria, interesante, una herramienta útil para nuestro señor.-

-No puedes llegar a saber cuánto.-

Dijo Snape en un susurro pues él había sido testigo de lo que el muchacho podía llevar a cabo y no solo porque en las sesiones con su señor era increíblemente bueno sino que cuando se habían quedado solos el chico seguía entrenado sin cesar como si no tuviera límite.

-Bueno chicos a llegado el gran día, veamos que tal les va a los ocupantes de Privet Drive en un día tan soleado como el de hoy.-

Sin más que añadir y mientras todos reían y se colocaban sus mascaras plateadas y sus capas negras con capuchas Lord Voldemort se giró a mirar a su nuevo aprendiz y le dijo:

-Diviértete mucho y después ya hablaremos.-

Le entregó una mascara a James y le tendió una capa negra que este aceptó.

Se la colocó sin mucho esfuerzo y antes de colocarse la mascara la contemplo por unos momentos con cierto asco y repulsión para después poco a poco cubrir su rostro con ella.

Cerró los ojos y sin saber por qué a su mente le llegó un numero el 4, sin pensar mucho y sonriendo se dejó llevar por lo que le habían dicho que se llamaba la aparición, al abrir los ojos se encontraba enfrente de una casa que lucia bastante cuidada, y con un letrerito en el que rezaba:

_-Familia Dursley Privet Drive Nº4.-_

Detrás de su mascara apareció una pequeña sonrisa no sabía por qué pero algo le decía que se iba a divertir y mucho.

* * *

-ATAQUE.-

La cabeza de Minerva Mcgonagall apareció entre las llamas de la chimenea de la casa de James Potter en la que se encontraban Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigryw y Lily Evans.

-¿Dónde?-

Preguntó rápidamente Remus Lupin.

-En Privet Drive.- Dijo la mujer mirando fijamente a una cansada Lily que parecía haber estado pasando por un infierno de un tiempo a esta parte:

-No, Tunei.-

Todos se incorporaron rápidamente y Sirius dijo:

-¿Quién más va a acudir?-

-Dumbledore me dijo que los chicos que se encuentran en Hogwarts se empeñaron en asistir por asuntos que aun no me quiere comentar.-

-Así que ellos estarán, al menos espero que sirvan para algo.-

-Por lo que yo he podido apreciar estando aquí créanme les servirán de ayuda.-

Sin más Minerva Mcgonagall desapareció del lugar, para segundos después todos los que se encontraban en la casa desaparecer.

Cunado reaparecieron el lugar al que llegaron era un completo caos, había mortifagos por doquier, y muggels colgando de escobas y gritando sin cesar.

Casas en llamas, jardines enteros destrozados, y gritos y llantos de niños por todas partes.

Lily Evans, era una chica de carácter decidido y fuerte y a pesar de que estaba pasando un tormento por la desaparición de James Potter su novio desde hacía ya algunos años y futuro padre de su recién descubierto hijo, al ver la escena ante ella pareció recuperar todo su temple y sujetando su varita con fuerza en su mano derecha se encaminó hacía el mortifago que más cerca estaba de ella.

Sin pensarlo mucho lanzó un impedimenta que ocasiono que el mortifago fuera lanzado contra una de las paredes de la casa que estaba atacando.

El muggel al que estaba alzando calló al suelo con un brusco golpe Lily se encogió de hombros al verlo caer tan fuertemente pues se le había pasado por alto que el pobre hombre sufriría un fuerte golpe si ella eliminaba lo único que lo estaba sosteniendo en el aire.

-Vaya pero que tenemos aquí una despreciable sangre sucia.-

Las palabras del mortifago sonaban con odio, pero Lily no le dio la mayor importancia:

-Pues esta sangre sucia te va a patear el culo miserable bastardo.-

Lily le lanzó un hechizo que este esquivo sin mucho esfuerzo y ambos se enfrascaron en una batalla, sumándose a todas las que ya se habían iniciado.

Por su parte Sirius Black miraba en dirección de Lily y a su vez en dirección de la casa que le quedaba más alejada la cual aun estaba intacta, a pesar de que un mortifago se encontraba frente a la casa desde hacía un buen rato y rogó por que Lily no se percatara de ese hecho, pues le daba mala espina que un mortifago se quedara justo allí parado como esperando algo.

Se iba a encaminar hacía el lugar cuando un mortifago se interpuso en su camino acompañado por otro más:

-Vaya tan miserables como siempre, ¿no podéis conmigo de uno en uno y por eso venís en grupos?-

-En realidad no tienes demasiado para ofrecer, pero queremos seguir divirtiéndonos así que solo tenemos que quitar a los estorbos del camino y cuanto antes acabemos mejor.-

Este frunció el ceño y se dispuso a luchar, pero una chica de cabellos rubios a la que no había visto antes se colocó a su lado y sonriéndole de manera distraída dijo:

-Pongámonos todos en igualdad de condiciones.-

Sin más le guiño uno de sus ojos azules y se puso en posición de ataque.

Este prefirió dejar de pensar en lo guapa que le parecía la chica y se dispuso a terminar cuanto antes con lo que se le presentaba por delante e impedir que Lily llegara a la casa de su hermana antes de que él pudiese ayudarla.

* * *

-¿En Privet Drive?-

La muchacha de cabellos castaños parecía horrorizada con la noticia que les acababa de llegar, y los otros chicos habían palidecido en cuestión de segundos, y lo más extraño era que al parecer a Sirius Black también parecía sonarle de algo esa dirección pues parecía estar como perdido.

-Si así es señorita, allí se está produciendo un ataque.-

-No puede ser, tenemos que hacer algo.-

-Ustedes no pueden interferir, están aquí por una sola misión, no pueden interferir en lo que está pasando en este tiempo.-

-Pero no sabemos si este ataque debía pasar o no, además ese lugar en concreto es de cierta manera muy importante en nuestro tiempo.-

Dijo Hermione algo alterada y en cierto modo asustada.

-No comprendo cómo pude mandarlos a este tiempo sin antes advertirles de los peligros que suponía interferir en batallas que como esta puede que no tengan nada que ver con ustedes, además de no haberles puesto al corriente de que batallas serían las que podrían esperar que sucediesen y por ello no inmiscuirse en estas.-

-Pero precisamente como desconocemos las batallas que podemos esperar o no, está en especial puede que si nos concierna a nosotros, más que nada por el lugar en el que se ubica.-

Añadió Hermione decidida a participar en la batalla, sus amigos no tan dispuestos o mejor dicho tan seguros de ello la secundaron de igual manera.

-Sí, creo que es posible que esta batalla nos inmiscuya más a nosotros que a ustedes.-

Agregó la chica de cabellos rubios y ojos azules grandes y expresivos que aparentaban siempre estar perdidos o soñando.

-Señoritas Lovegood y Granger, les repito que es peli...-

-Vamos a asistir quiera o no, con o sin su ayuda usted decide.-

Sentenció Hermione enfadada Albus Dumbledore los contempló a todos y tras suspirar algo irritado asintió y dijo:

-De acuerdo pero si por culpa de esto algo cambia en la linea espacio temporal tengan muy en cuenta que será su culpa.-

-Desde el momento en que llevamos una semana sin saber nada de Harry ya damos por hecho que esa linea ha sido modificada aunque sea mínimamente profesor.- dijo Hermione sin más.

Albus Dumbledore convocó un objeto que no tardó en convertir en un traslador que les entregó a los chicos:

-Tengan mucho cuidado con lo que hacen.-

Sin más los chicos desaparecieron del lugar dejando solo a Sirius Black y Albus Dumbledore en este:

-¿Estaba esta batalla destinada a pasar?-

-Creo que sí, pero el lugar no era Privet Drive de eso estoy completamente seguro.-

Sirius Black sonaba completamente convencido de sus palabras, así que podía o no ser una batalla que estaba ya destinada a suceder o un cambio, lo que si era seguro es que había una variante el lugar de la batalla.

¿Cuántos problemas ocasionaría el viaje de todos ellos a ese tiempo?, ¿quién era ese Harry que parecía unirlos a todos allí?, ¿Por qué Sirius Black solo tenía claro en su mente que debía proteger a ese muchacho con su vida si era necesario?, lo más extraño de todo es que Sirius solo recordaba a James, un James de unos veinte años, un James que hacía una semana exactamente había desaparecido.

¿Estaba eso destinado a pasar o sería otra variante más?

Su única fuente para saber si eso era algo nuevo o no era ese hombre de delante de él que carecía de memoria y que solo recordaba cosas como esas espontaneas y de cuando en cuando.

* * *

Hermione se encontraba entre medias de todo el jaleo de la calle Privet Drive buscando una casa en concreto que no tardó en vislumbrar.

Delante de la misma había un hombre parado que reconoció enseguida como un mortifago, se asustó al ver que este comenzaba a caminar con pasos tranquilos hacía la casa.

Sintió un escalofrío recorrerla al verlo extender su mano hacía la puerta que había en el jardín y abrir esta como si se tratara de su propia casa.

Caminaba calmadamente y seguro, sus pasos eran decididos y sin pausa, su miedo se acrecentó al pensar que solo una persona podía entrar de esa forma tan calmada en un lugar cuando estaba dispuesto a llevar a cabo una atrocidad.

Todo en ella gritaba que corriera cuanto antes hacía ese lugar para impedir que lo que planeaba se llevara a cabo, y así lo hizo echo a correr, pero no fue la única que se dirigió hacía esa casa pues una muchacha de cabellos rojizos recogidos en una coleta que comenzaba a deshacerse también corría con desesperación hacía esa casa, en su cara estaba impreso el miedo de lo que podía suceder en unos momentos si llegaba demasiado tarde.

James por su parte caminaba hacía la casa con calma, sabiendo que no había ningún impedimento para él para entrar, después de todo ese número lo había invitado a ingresar, desde que se había aparecido en el lugar sabía que debía de visitar esa casa, que ese era su destino, que esa casa era parte de él.

Abrió la puerta con calma y comenzó a caminar por el paseo que había desde esa puerta hasta la principal, el jardín le daba la bienvenida con su olor y al llegar a la puerta de la casa sonrió:

-Bombarda.-

La puerta de la casa salió despedida ocasionando un gran alboroto, que alertó a los integrantes de la casa de que algo estaba pasando.

Ingresó en la casa con calma mirando a todas partes con curiosidad y en cierto modo asqueado, al llegar a una puerta que se encontraba debajo de las escaleras no dudó un segundo en hacerla estallar en llamas, ocasionando que las cosas que allí se encontraban se prendieran también.

-¿Qué demonios?-

James se giró para quedar de frente ante un hombre con cabello pelirrojo y ojos marrones, algo regordete acompañado de una mujer, de cabellos rubios, y ojos azules, de cuello largo y bastante delgada, al mirar a ambos una sonrisa de odio se formo en su rostro tras la máscara y alzó su varita para apuntar a ambas personas.

-¿Eres amigo de Lil?-

Preguntó la mujer desde detrás de su marido asustada, este ni siquiera le contestó tan solo hizo un movimiento con su varita y el hombre rechoncho salió volando contra el sillón de la salita que se encontraba justo a la derecha de los tres.

En el momento en que este caía golpeándose en la espalda con la madera del mismo y ocasionaba que el sillón callera dos chicas llegaban a la puerta de la casa que ya no existía, sin dudarlo ambas a la vez dijeron sus hechizos.

Los dos hechizos impactaron en James que salió despedido contra la puerta del fondo que se abrió con el golpe revelando una cocina pulcramente limpia.

-Tunei, ¿estás bien?-

Lily corrió hasta la mujer que se había quedado paralizada mirando a su marido tirado en el suelo, aunque ahora se estaba intentando incorporar, mientras que Hermione apagaba el fuego de debajo de la escalera..

-Lil.- susurró esta sin más pero no había afecto en esas palabras, solo miedo.

-Vaya al parecer tendré más diversión de la esperada.-

Lily y Hermione se incorporaron a la vez para recibir al mortifago que caminaba hacía ellas, este estaba sacudiéndose la ropa como si nada, y se colocó delante de ambas muchachas, aun portaba su máscara, pero la capucha había caído y él no se había preocupado en colocársela de nuevo después de todo aun no le habían informado de que su identidad debía de ser guardada en secreto.

-Será mejor que te marches, aquí no tienes nada que hacer.-

Dijo Hermione furiosa, este la miró ahora a ella y rió ante sus palabras, haciendo que ambas chicas sintieran un escalofrío recorrerlas al escuchar la risa de este y las dos susurraron un nombre:

-Harry.-

-James.-

James cortó la risa y las miró a ambas, dirigiéndose a la pelirroja con curiosidad dijo:

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?-

Lily comenzó a llorar y miró al encapuchado sin poder creérselo y dijo:

-¿Pero cómo es posible?-

Esta comenzó a caminar hacía él y Hermione tuvo que agarrarla para impedir que avanzará más.

-¿Quién eres tú?-

Preguntó James interesado sin dejar de mirarla.

-James, soy yo soy Lily, James, ¿cómo es posible que vistas las ropas de ese despreciable y estés atacando a mi hermana?-

-¿Tú hermana?, esta casa me ha invitado para entrar, ella me ha llamado no la busqué yo.-

Lily intentó soltarse del agarre de Hermione con todas sus fuerzas pero le fue imposible hacerlo ya que esta no estaba dispuesta a arriesgarla.

-Mira no me interesa como es que conoces mi nombre, ni que tienes que ver tú con mi presa pero será mejor que no interfiráis en esto.-

Sin más ambas chicas salieron disparadas fuera de la casa, en ese mismo momento Sirius llegó al lado de ambas mientras que el mortifago dirigía toda su atención a la mujer que había quedado dentro de la casa que lo miraba con miedo.

Sacudió su varita y apuntó a la mujer que instintivamente comenzó a gritar y se apartó del rayo que volaba hacia ella.

-Crucio.-

-Por favor no me haga daño, por favor estoy embarazada.-

La voz de la mujer sonaba desesperada y se agarraba el vientre con fuerza, mientras que se alejaba del hombre encapuchado.

-Crucius.-

-Protegio.-

La voz de Sirius se hizo escuchar en el lugar invocando un hechizo protector hacía la hermana de Lily que lloraba desesperada, Hermione y Lily se encontraban aun aturdidas por el golpe y estaban algo perdidas.

-Vaya otra mosca cojonera.-

Sacudió su varita hacía el nuevo intruso y Sirius tan solo lo esquivó con su típico estilo, y sonrió con superioridad ante este, lanzando a su vez un hechizo hacía el mortifago:

-Venga, no me digas que eso es lo que tienes, he visto mejores.-

James lanzó un nuevo hechizo contra este y Sirius rió abiertamente mientras lanzaba un hechizo más, y esquivaba el que este le había lanzado:

-Al parecer Voldemort se quedó sin los mortifagos buenos.-

-Tú suerte terminará pronto.-

Dijo este empezando a enfadarse, Sirius por toda respuesta le lanzó un hechizo a este que lo hizo retroceder unos pasos y agarrarse el hombro derecho, momento en que entraron a la casa de nuevo Lily y Hermione, la primera corrió hacía el mortifago y sin dudarlo se abrazó a él mientras que Hermione, era detenida por Sirius que no entendía nada.

-Lily, ¿qué demonios estás haciendo?-

Pero Lily no le contestó a él, sino que forcejeó con el mortifago mientras que le hablaba:

-James, por favor, James tienes que escucharme.-

-Suéltame mujer, no sé quién eres.-

-¿James?, Lily ¿acaso te volviste loca?-

-No, es James, es él Sirius.-

-¿De qué estás hablando?-

-Ya te he dicho que no se dé qué me conoces, pero si no quieres sufrir será mejor que me sueltes maldita mujer.-

-No me harías daño, se que nunca me harías daño, James, tú me amas, y lo sé, y haré que lo recuerdes así sea lo último que haga, James Potter, me perteneces igual que yo te pertenezco y aquí:- cogió la mano del mortifago y la llevó hasta su vientre y la apretó contra él:- está creciendo la prueba de ello, James estoy embarazada de dos meses.-

James se soltó del agarre de la mano de esa mujer que le estaba causando escalofríos tener tan cerca y sin dudar lanzó un hechizo contra ella para alejarla de su lado, haciendo que cayera en los brazos de la otra chica.

Esta la dejó en el suelo al par que él decía:

-Yo no soy James Potter mujer, te estás equivocando de persona.-

-No, eres tú, es tú risa nunca la confundiría, nunca, James se que eres tú.-

Hermione se colocó delante de Lily y sacó su varita y lo apuntó mientras que Sirius estaba aun petrificado ante las palabras de Lily:

-No sé si eres James Potter o no, pero no te dejaré dañar a estas personas.-

James sonrió tras la máscara y dio unos pasos hacía ella:

-¿Y cómo me lo vas a impedir sangre sucia?-

No supo exactamente de donde salió ese insulto en especial, solo supo que esa palabra herirían a la persona que tenía delante, no estaba muy seguro como conocía ese detalle pero tampoco era el momento de darle vueltas a eso.

Hermione se quedó parada un momento ante sus palabras, pues nadie de ahí sabía su condición a no ser que fuera un mortifago de su tiempo, ¿acaso ya habían conseguido contactar con el Voldemort de ese tiempo?, ¿o este mortifago iba por libre del resto del ataque?, ahora que lo pensaba ningún otro mortifago se había acercado para ayudarlo y era una clara desventaja en la que se encontraba este, tres contra uno, ¿qué estaba pasando?

-Lucharé contra ti y te sacaré de aquí, verás que mi condición con respecto a la sangre no me lo impedirá.-

James se rió ante sus palabras y Sirius, Lily y Hermione sintieron de nuevo el reconocimiento ante su risa:

-James, amigo, ¿qué demonios te propones con todo esto?-

El cabello negro que se revelaba, y la risa de este, les decía a todos los presentes que era James Potter quien se ocultaba tras esa máscara, aunque para Hermione el candidato era otro en el que no quería ni pensar.

-Y os he dicho que no soy vuestro James, ese está bien cuidado bajo nuestra supervisión, de hecho creo que le encantaron todos los Crucius que le mandé hace unas horas.-

Su declaración tuvo como resultado un hechizo mandado por Sirius, pero no era un ataque sino que se trataba de un hechizo Accio.

A la vez que la máscara salía disparada de su rostro este lanzó un hechizo que hizo que los tres presentes salieran disparados fuera de la casa, sin perder un momento y cansado de esos tres, lanzó un hechizo que paralizó a los tres en el lugar donde habían caído, y se dirigió a la mujer que ahora estaba al lado de su marido intentando despertarlo, pero este seguía sin reaccionar.

-Lo siento mucho pero has tenido la desdicha de ser la elegida, tú sufrirás el que los magos no quieran entender, y así aprenderéis despreciables muggels que vuestra posición ante nosotros es esclavos.-

Sin más alzó la varita y apuntó a la mujer ocasionando que esta comenzara a gritar y que poco a poco se fuera levantando del suelo y quedando boca abajo.

Caminó hasta la puerta y salió de la casa con la mujer en esa posición delante de ella, esta tan solo podía gritar llamando a su marido que se encontraba aun inconsciente dentro de la casa.

-Incendio.-

La casa comenzó a arder empezando por la cocina que era donde había impactado el hechizo, mientras que los gritos de la mujer se incrementaban ante la visión que se estaba presentando ante ella.

-NO.- El grito de Lily le llegó de lleno y algo en él reacciono ante su grito, se giró rápidamente a mirar a la mujer que acababa de gritar mientras que a su mente llegaba esa misma voz, gritando con desesperación esa misma palabra acompañada de algunas más:

-_No, a él no.-_

Se agarró con fuerza la cabeza mientras que algo intentaba con insistencia entrar en su mente.

Algo que estaba seguro le causaría dolor, y no quería que entrase, se resistía a recibir lo que quisiera penetrar en su mente, estaba luchando con tanta fuerza para no recibir lo que fuera que intentaba penetrar que no se percató de que sus hechizos dejaban de funcionar.

Petunia comenzó a caer a la vez que Lily, Hermione y Sirius eran liberados de sus hechizos, Hermione no pensó lanzó un hechizo para impedir la caída de Petunia, mientras que Lily corría hasta James y Sirius la seguía dispuesto a detenerla, pues ahora su labor era proteger a Lily y al futuro hijo de su mejor amigo o hermano.

-James, ¿qué tienes?-

Lily llegó a su lado y le agarró las manos, este levantó su mirada hacía ella, y ella se quedó helada contemplando unos ojos verde esmeralda que estaban llenos de dolor.

Sintió un escalofrío recorrerla mientras miraba a ese joven, porque a pesar de que era de su misma altura, estaba segura que era más joven que ella, no mucho más eso seguro pero si unos dos o tres años más joven, soltó las manos del chico sin entender como había confundido a este con James, pero reparando en que solo los ojos y algunos pequeños detalles de su nariz y rostro eran diferentes, además de esa extraña cicatriz en forma de rayo en la frente de este.

-¿Quién eres tú?-

Hermione una vez hubo salvado a Petunia estaba observando a Lily y su reacción la hizo temer lo peor.

Alrededor de todos ellos se escuchaban los gritos de los muggels, y se veía solamente gracias al reflejo que las llamas provocaban en la oscuridad.

-Ya te advertí que yo no era tú James.-

James se puso en pie y miró a los tres enfadado, el dolor en su cabeza iba en incremento, y su enfado también.

-No es posible.-

La voz de Hermione se hizo escuchar de nuevo y Sirius la miró ahora a ella, mientras que James hizo lo mismo.

Al mirar a los ojos de esta, sintió un escalofrío recorrerlo y una punzada en su cabeza que incrementó el dolor haciendo que su enfado creciera aun más.

-Ya basta, CRUCIUS.-

El rayo rojo salió de su varita hacía una inmovilizada Hermione que miraba al chico sin poder creérselo, el hechizo dio en esta ocasionando que comenzase a gritar mientras que él seguía dirigiendo su varita hacía ella:

-Basta, detenlo, deja de mirarme, no quiero recordar, no quiero, déjame huir.-

No sabía porque gritaba esas cosas, y mucho menos por qué se las gritaba a ella, solo quería que el dolor parase, que nada lo perturbase.

-Harry ahhhhhhhhhhhh, detente, Harry….-

-CRUCIUS.-

De nuevo lanzó el hechizo contra ella, pero antes de que el rayo le diera a la chica por segunda vez este lo desvió y desapareció del lugar mientras maldecía.


	3. Cap 2: Lo prohibido se hace tentador

Hola aquí os traigo el siguiente cap pues nada a leer.

_**Cap 2: Lo prohibido se hace tentador.**_

En los sótanos de la mansión Riddel se encontraba James Potter, completamente arto de estar allí metido y contemplaba con ojos cansados un pequeño anillo que había comprado para la mujer que quería que se convirtiera en la futura señora Potter si aceptaba.

Suspiró cansado y pensando en todo lo que tendría que pasar antes de poder escapar, o que le pudieran liberar, para empezar deberían de ser conscientes de que estaba siendo recluido en ese lugar y por esos despreciables mortifagos.

Aunque algo le decía que sería complicado que lo encontrasen, seguía con la vista fija en el anillo mientras deseaba poder ver el verde esmeralda que caracterizaba a la mujer que tanto amaba, Lily Evans la que había conseguido esquivarlo por siete años, para al final ser suya y de nadie más.

Se formó una sonrisa en sus labios mientras que pensaba en ella, hasta que el sonido de una aparición en el lugar lo hizo reaccionar.

Guardó rápidamente en sus ropas el anillo que había comprado y se incorporó para ver de quien se trataba.

Ante James se encontraba el joven que Voldemort le había presentado hacía unas horas atrás, y el cual lo había intentado torturar sin miramientos ni resultados.

Este se encontraba cogiéndose con fuerza la frente e intentaba impedir que un grito saliera de su boca.

-¿Estás bien?-

James Potter no pudo retener esa pregunta en su boca debido tal vez a su forma de ser, el joven lo miró irritado y de nuevo pudo contemplar el verde de sus ojos, caminó hasta encontrarse cerca de lo que los separaba y dijo:

-¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?-

-Cállate.-

Le respondió el joven con enfado e irritado, este consiguió ponerse en pie y tras mirarlo uno segundos, lo apuntó con su varita decidido a atacarlo o eso fue lo que James pensó, pues se separó con rapidez de él como intentando huir de algo que era inevitable, pero sin embargo en lugar de atacarlo a él este grito frustrado y enfadado:

-Finite incantarea.-

Sin más apuntó a la parte de arriba de la celda y James contemplo como delante de él un campo de fuerza resplandecía para después desaparecer.

-Quiero que hagas exactamente lo mismo que este campo, desaparece de mi vista y no vuelvas a cruzarte conmigo, porque si eso sucede no te dejaré con vida.-

Sin poder entender que pasaba exactamente James Potter cerró los ojos, para unos segundos después escucharse un nuevo disparo en el lugar.

-Gracias.- murmuró este de tal forma que fue casi imposible que el muchacho lo escuchase, el cual no apartaba aun la mirada de ese lugar donde minutos antes se había encontrado un muchacho idéntico a él.

Cuando James abrió los ojos pudo contemplar ante él en una gran sala que se encontraba desierta al parecer no habían regresado aun del ataque que Voldemort estaba llevando acabo.

James miró a su alrededor maldiciendo el hecho de no contar con su varita para poder ir a ayudar, pero sabía que aparecerse allí era un suicidio por lo menos de momento hasta que fuese a ver a Ollibanders y le diera una varita nueva.

* * *

En Privet Drive se encontraban todos luchando aunque en el suelo enfrente de una de las casas se encontraba una mujer arrodillada al lado de una joven de cabellos rizados y castaños.

Mientras que el muchacho apuntaba a la casa para que dejara de arder y Petunia corria para encontrarse con su marido.

Esta por su parte respiraba entrecortadamente y le costaba mantenerse consciente, además de que su vista estaba nublada por las lágrimas que aunque ella no quería derramar, le era imposible retener.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-

Preguntó Lily Evans a la chica que a pesar de todo consiguió llevar su mano a sus ojos para arrebatar las lágrimas de estos con una furia increíble.

-Miserable, maldito despreciable.-

Lily Evans miraba a la chica y la escuchaba murmurar por lo que no pudo más que preguntar:

-¿Acaso lo conocías?-

La chica pareció entrar algo en razón por que se apartó de ella con rapidez ocasionando que se marease y poco a poco perdiese el conocimiento siendo ahora sujetada por Sirius Black que las observaba bastante perdido.

-Vaya, Vaya pero que tenemos aquí.-

Una voz susurrante y escalofriante se hizo escuchar en el lugar, las dos únicas personas conscientes en el lugar se giraron rápidamente para encontrarse ante ellas con el mago más temido de todos los tiempos.

Lily iba a hablar algo cuando de la nada y ante ellos se apareció James el cual miraba con odio a los que se encontraban ante él.

-James, mi fiel amigo, ¿dónde esta tú mascara?-

-Ellos me la arrebataron, pero es algo que les costará muy caro.- dijo este con rencor.

Sirius deposito a la joven ante él y saco su varita dispuesto a luchar para defender a la persona más importante en la vida de su mejor amigo.

James levantó su varita dispuesto a atacar a los presentes y sin pronunciar ningún hechizo los hizo volar lejos del cuerpo de la muchacha desmayada.

Ambos, Lily Evans y Sirius Black, dieron contra la pared de la casa de Privet Drive, donde se encontraban aun dentro Petunia y Vernon.

Este comenzó a acercarse al cuerpo de la joven desmayada sin ni siquiera pararse a mirarla, estaba por darle una patada para hacerla volverse y perder su rostro de delante mientras la miaba con asco, cuando Sirius se incorporó y lanzó su propio hechizo, que rozó al chico en el hombro lo que ocasionó que este le prestara la máxima atención a él.

-Nunca entenderé por que hacéis esas cosas tan absurdas, es mejor salvar tú vida que la de otro.-

Dijo Lord Voldemort mientras contemplaba como ahora su nuevo mortifago agitaba con furia su varita y una especie de látigo blanco salia de esta dándole a Sirius Black en la cara y haciéndole sangrar.

Lord Voldemort que miraba todo muy atentamente se percató de que él no le había enseñado ese hechizo al muchacho, así que al parecer comenzaba a recordar algo, sonrió, pues si recordaba hechizos como ese quería decir que era una mejor adquisición de lo que él esperaba.

-No deberíais haberos metido en mi camino, os costará muy caro.-

La voz de James sonaba con rencor, y lanzó un nuevo hechizo que consiguió que de nuevo Lily y Sirius cayeran contra uno de los árboles del jardín, ocasionando en esta ocasión que Lily cayera de rodillas agarrándose con fuerza el vientre y que poco a poco fuese separando sus manos de este para contemplar como se habían manchado de sangre.

En el mismo momento en que Lily Evans comenzaba a caer al suelo y su vista se nublaba solo pudo enfocar, como el muchacho que se llamaba como su novio se encogía en si mismo de dolor, comenzaba a sentir que no podía respirar y caía a la par que ella al suelo, por unos segundos ambos verdes se cruzaron, en unos había miedo, un miedo incalculable, mientras que en los otros había odio y duda.

A la par ambos cayeron inconscientes al suelo dejando a solo dos personas conscientes en el lugar mirando la escena sumamente perdido uno y otro asustado hasta más no poder.

Lord Voldemort decidió que ya había comprobado lo que deseaba comprobar así que cogió la mano del muchacho ante él y se desapareció del lugar mientras escuchaba con regocijo los gritos de Sirius Black llamando a Lily Evans, no podía esperar para escuchar los de lamentación de James Potter.

* * *

-Lily, Lily no puedes hacerme esto, ¿cómo se lo explicaré a James?-

La voz de Sirius Black sonaba llena de miedo y desesperación, mientras que ya no muy lejos comenzaban a escucharse pisadas que se acercaban apresuradas al lugar, Sirius Black levantó su vista para encontrarse con los amigos de la joven que hacía poco se habían unido a la orden, el más alto y pelirrojo se acercó a la muchacha y la cogió entre sus brazos, los otros no estaban muy bien al igual que él, al parecer la batalla de ellos tampoco había sido fácil.

-Hermione, Hermione, despierta, venga no me hagas esto, tienes que despertar, venga.-

-Ron tranquilizate seguramente estará bien, tan solo esta desmayada.- Dijo la más bajita y pelirroja de ellos apoyando una de sus manos en el hombro del muchacho que miraba a la chica con miedo en sus ojos.

-Tenemos que ir con Dumbledore, ahí que curarla.- dijo la otra chica de cabellos rubios y ojos azulados.

-Si será lo mejor.- dijo el muchacho de cabellos negros, Sirius dejó de mirarlos a ellos para comenzar a decir:

-Venga Lil, no puedes hacer esto, piensa en él, en ellos, no puedes hacerles esto a ninguno de ellos.-

Llevó ambas manos al vientre de la chica y de sus ojos comenzaron a salir algunas lágrimas mientras sentía que el liquido rojo salía y él no podía impedirlo.

-O dios que alguien me ayude.-

Su voz llamó al atención de los chicos y la más pequeña y pelirroja corrió hasta él para ver que estaba pasando, seguida de cerca de la rubia y el de pelo negro.

-Soy estudiante de medimaga, dejame a mí.- dijo la pelirroja, Sirius se apartó mientras que veía sus manos manchadas de sangre, y susurró mientras veía a la chica presionar en el vientre de esta con cierta fuerza:

-Esta embarazada, Lily esta embarazada de dos meses.- Las dos chicas se miraron alarmadas ante esas palabras para después el muchacho lanzar chispas rojas al aire los tres se miraban alarmados, mientras que ahora presionaban las dos chicas en el vientre de Lily intentando impedir que esta siguiera sangrando como lo hacía.

Unos disparos se escucharon en el lugar y varios medimagos de San Mungo aparecieron en el lugar, al poco se escuchó un nuevo disparo y James apareció en el campo de batalla gritando como un loco:

-LILY, SIRIUS, REMUS, PETER, ¿DÓNDE ESTAIS CHICOS?-

Sirius al escuchar la voz de James lo buscó con la mirada pero fue el otro chico el que lo llamó:

-Potter, aquí.-

James se giró a mirar al escuchar su nombre y al ver a Sirius de rodillas con las manos llenas de sangre abrió los ojos al máximo y corrió a su encuentro:

-Sirius Hermano, ¿qué te ha pasado?-

Sirius comenzó a negar mientras que al rededor de ellos el alboroto iba en aumento.

-Muy bien muchacha no dejes de presionar, pero con más fuerza en su vientre.-

-No puedo presionar con más fuerza.- susurró una de las chicas, y James miró un momento para darse cuenta de que se trataba de una chica pelirroja de ojos avellana, y que parecía estar demasiado alarmada, al lado de esta se encontraban otros dos muchachos, una de ojos azules y cabellos rubios, y el otro de cabellos negros y ojos del mismo color, que miraban al medimago que atendía a alguien que se encontraba en el suelo.

-Sirius dime algo por favor.- dijo este volviendo ahora su atención en la persona que a él le importaba de todo ese grupo pues ninguno de los presentes le sonaba de nada, es decir no conocía a ninguno, solo a su hermano Sirius.

-James, lo siento, intenté protegerla, te lo juro, pero me fue imposible, ella pensaba que eras tú, yo no le pude impedir que se le acercara, y él era demasiado poderoso.-

Sirius susurraba cada palabra mientras no lo miraba, parecía perdido y sumamente desconcertado.

-¿De qué estas hablando?, tenemos que ir a San Mungo al parecer es más grave de lo que pensaba, ¿te golpeaste en la cabeza es de hay la sangre?-

Sirius negó:

-No, James esta sangre no es mía es de Lily.-

Esas palabras hicieron palidecer a James, que soltó a Sirius y se dejó caer al suelo alejándose de este, mientras las palabras de él lo asaltaban.

-¿Qué has querido decir con intente protegerla?-

Consiguió pronunciar este con sumo temor en sus palabras, Sirius desvió su mirada de él y eso lo enfureció, se levantó como pudo y se tiro contra este:- ¿QUÉ HAS QUERIDO DECIR SIRIUS?, ¿DÓNDE ESTA LIL? HABLA MALDITA SEA.-

-Si sigue gritando no podremos salvarla.-

dijo uno de los muchachos que tiro de él, y lo hizo caminar hacía quien se encontraba en el suelo tirada, al verla sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas manchando sus gafas haciendo que estas se empañasen y no pudiese ver bien a trabes de ellas, aunque si que podía apreciar la herida en su vientre y la sangre que había alrededor, además de escuchar lo que decían a su alrededor sin apartar la vista aun de ella, que estaba blanca como un fantasma.

-Niña te he dicho que aprietes con fuerza.-

recriminó a la chica de cabellos pelirrojos que al parecer había comenzado a llorar.

-No puedo hacer eso señor, si lo hago su vida correrá peligro.-

-Si no aprietas es cuando ella morirá.-

-No la vida de ella, no, la de él.-

-¿De qué estas hablando niña?, ¿quieres dejarte de estupideces y apretar como es debido?-

-Esta embarazada de dos meses, no puedo apretar más, o mataremos al bebe.-

dijo esta ahora un poco alterada:

-¿Embarazada?-

Tanto el medimago como James abrieron los ojos al máximo, el medimago comenzó a trabajar aun más rápido, mientras que de los ojos de James comenzaban a salir más y más lágrimas:

-Deberías de haberme dicho eso antes.- recriminaba el medimago mientras que su varita apuntaba con certeza a lugares del cuerpo de Lily con rapidez y decisión.

Mientras tanto James no sabía que sentir, si alegría por saber que iba a ser padre, o seguir llorando por que podía perderlos a ambos, de lo que si que estaba seguro era de lo que sentía en su interior en esos momentos hacía Lord Voldemort y sus secuaces:

-¿Quien fue?- dijo este mirando furioso a Sirius que lo miró unos momentos para después decir:

-Alguien casi idéntico a ti, Lily creyó desde el principio que eras, tú, hasta que no le arrebate la mascara ninguno nos dimos cuenta de que no era así, su forma de hablar, de actuar, de reírse, su cabello todo nos decía a ambos que eras tú, menos sus ojos, su cicatriz, y él mismo que lo negaba una y otra vez.

Le dijo a Lily más de una vez que estaba equivocada, que no era tu, le dijo que si era cierto que tú estabas con ellos, pero que él no era James Potter, sin embargo, creímos que mentía, pensemos o mejor dicho pensé que te habían echado un obliviate o algo, hasta que vi sus ojos.-

Así que había sido el mismo que lo había liberado a él, ¿por qué había hecho tal cosa?, ¿sería para dejarlo pasar por todo esto?, ¿ese era su plan liberarlo para contemplar como perdía lo más preciado para él? Se dejó caer de rodillas al lado de la cabeza de ella, y comenzó a acariciar sus cabellos rojos, cogió a su vez una de sus manos, y notó que respiraba con dificultad pero que lo hacía:

-Lil, amor mío estoy a tu lado, tienes que aguantar, por ti, por mi, por nuestro bebe, Lily tienes que luchar y no dejarme solo, te estoy esperando.- metió una de sus manos en su bolsillo y sacó la cajita que contenía el anillo, sin pensarlo sacó este y la voleó lejos y cogió el anillo y se lo colocó en su dedo anular:- Venga Lily, tienes que despertar para darme el si, tienes que caminar conmigo hasta el altar, has de casarte conmigo.-

Beso su frente mientras el medimago seguía dando instrucciones a la chica pelirroja, y a la rubia, para después sentir que alguien le hablaba y decía que debía de soltarla pues había que llevarla cuanto antes a San Mungo para mantenerla estable.

Cuando James se levantó se percató de que había otra muchacha inconsciente en el suelo, tenía los cabellos castaños, y un joven pelirrojo que le recordó horrores a Arthur Weasley se encontraban hablándole a la muchacha:

-Harry.- fue lo único que salió de los labios de la muchacha que se encontraba desmayada en el suelo, ocasionando que el pelirrojo soltara su mano enfadado y la mirada furioso:

-¿Por qué?,¿por qué si soy yo quien está contigo lo llamas a él?-

Estaba enfadado y no parecía que se fuera a tranquilizar, estaba por caminar hacía el muchacho cuando sintió que una de las chicas y el muchacho se le acercaban:

-Tenemos que llevarla con Dumbledore, él sabrá que hacer.-

-Si será lo mejor.- dijo el de cabellos Negros.

-Haced lo que queráis, a mi me da igual.- dijo con despecho el chico.

-Ojala fuese eso cierto, estoy segura de que nada de esto abría pasado.-

Se iba a ir cuando el muchacho la agarró con fuerza del brazo y la hizo girarse:

-¿Me estas culpando de que Harry decidiera venir aquí y hacerse el maldito herue una vez más?, ¿ de que como siempre quiera ser el que tenga la fama y el reconocimiento?, te recuerdo que si estamos metidos aquí y en esto es por su culpa si él no hubiese existido nunca habríamos tenido que pasar por todo esto.-

La bofetada que le dio la muchacha lo hizo soltarla de inmediato mientras que el otro muchacho lo miraba con asombro en sus ojos:

-¿Qué estas diciendo Ron? Si Harry no hubiese estado nosotros nunca podríamos haber sido libres, siempre habríamos vivido en un mundo lleno de tinieblas.-

-O tal vez no, nadie lo sabe, todos los ataques que nosotros hemos sufrido es por estar a su lado, por ser sus amigos.-

-Buen amigo estás tú hecho, que mira la cantidad de tonterías que sueltas cegado por tus celos, ¿cuando vas a entender que no puedes interferir en la relación de ellos?-

-Ella es mía, me quiere a mi, Hermione me escogió a mi y no a Harry.-

-Qué ciego te vuelves a veces Ronald, espero que cuando veas con claridad no cometas demasiadas estupideces.-

Dijo la muchacha de cabellos rubios mientras que el otro chico cogió a la muchacha de cabellos castaños que volvió a murmurar con miedo:

-Harry.-

-Soy Neville, Hermione.- dijo este a la vez que desaparecía del lugar, James por su parte sintió que ponían una mano en su hombro al mirar a su lado se encontró con su mejor amigo casi su hermano con sus ojos llenos de culpa.

-Será mejor que vayamos a San Mungo.- susurró con las pocas fuerzas que tenía James mientras que ambos cerraban los ojos para aparecerse en ese lugar.

* * *

Había pasado una semana desde que el ataque a Hosmeade se había producido y una chica de cabellos castaños velaba el descanso de una de cabellos rojos como el fuego.

Se había ido recuperando lentamente y poco a poco, pero se había recuperado, ahora mismo la chica en cuestión que respondía al nombre de Hermione, miraba directamente al vendaje que cubría el vientre de la mujer en cuestión, en donde se encontraba descansando y creciendo gracias a Merlín una de las personas más importantes en la vida de ambas mujeres.

A pesar de que la muchacha pelirroja ya estaba fuera de todo peligro y tan solo descansaba no sería lo que pensase alguien que entrase en esa habitación y contemplase a la chica de cabellos castaños, que tenía los ojos rojos y lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas:

-¿Por qué Harry?-

Ella miraba el vientre de la mujer, pero en su mente solo podía contemplar los ojos verdes mirarla con odio y rencor, y la voz de este diciendo la maldición Cruciatus en su dirección, no le había contado a sus amigos lo de Harry no quería contárselo a ellos, pero necesitaba que Sirius y Lily no hablaran sobre el muchacho al que habían confundido con James, y para ello necesitaba por todos los medios hablar con ellos y si eso no resultaba les borraría la memoria, si, eso haría, no estaba dispuesta a que creyeran que Harry era un seguidor de ese despreciable de Lord Voldemort, y ella lo traería de vuelta antes de que nadie lo descubriese.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió y por esta entró James Potter, Hermione corrió a limpiarse las lágrimas que le salían de sus ojos y esperó a que este se acercara a ella y le diera un beso en la frente.

Tras hacer esa acción llevo su mano al vientre de la chica y sonrió para después murmurar:

-Un hijo, ¿puede haber algo mejor?-

La miró a ella y esta sonrió para después levantarse y acercarse a él:

-No lo creo.-

Este sonrió para después decir.

-Fue toda una suerte que ese despreciable se desmayara.-

-Si, bueno, estoy convencida de que nunca habría matado a Lily.- dijo esta en un susurro lo que ocasionó que James la mirase un momento para después agregar:

-A ti te torturó por lo que me contó Sirius, y lo intentó conmigo, pero no lo consiguió, al parecer no tenía la suficiente practica para ello, o no quería herirme, pues con Bella fue distinto.-

Hermione miró a James sin comprender y este añadió:

-Lo conocí, Voldemort me lo presentó como James, y me dijo que se trataba de todo un descubrimiento, lo incitó a que me torturara pero por más que este lanzaba la maldición en mi dirección no le fue posible llevarla acabo, al menos al principio, después hacía algo de daño pero no el que tenía que provocar, sin embargo cuando le lanzó la maldición a Bella fue diferente, y sus ojos, el brillo de sus ojos, llenos de diversión y fascinados, y como preguntó si existía algo que produjera mayor dolor, me hizo sentir repulsión y asco, y ahora lo que le hizo a Lil y mi hijo, me encargaré de ser yo mismo quien acabe con ese miserable, y lo mande a Azkaban.-

Hermione contemplo a James mientras este maldecía, y se mordió el labio inferior intentando callarse algunas cosas que quería decirle a James y tan solo dijo:

-¿Cómo escapaste?-

Eso era algo que James aun no había revelado a nadie y la intrigaba mucho, sobre todo por que este apretó con fuerza sus puños furioso y al mirarla dijo:

-Me libero, ese indeseable me dio la libertad que me habían arrebatado alertándome de que si nos volvíamos a encontrar acabaría con mi vida.-

-Entonces no puede ser tan malo James, ¿no lo entiendes?, te dejo libre, te liberó, te....-

-Intentó matar a mi mujer y mi hijo.- recriminó furioso James, mientras que Hermione negó y dijo:

-No, él quería herirme a mí, pero ellos no lo dejaron, si ellos no se hubiesen metido eso no habría sucedido, no es lo que crees James, él no es lo que crees.-

-¿Acaso lo conoces?, ¿es que tú también eres una mortifaga?-

-No, no, ni lo digas si quiera, y él tampoco, James créeme por favor no le digas a nadie de él te lo ruego.-

-No pienso callarme la existencía de un chico que podría ser el siguiente Lord Voldemort, tenemos que acabarlo antes de que este le enseñe todo lo que ya sabe y se vuelva aun más peligroso.-

-Eso no pasará, por favor, confía en mí, Harry no es así.-

-¿Harry?- preguntó James sin entender acaso no estaban hablando de ese nuevo mortifago llamado James.

-Si Harry, ese es su nombre, lo conozco lo suficiente para saber que no es así como lo describes, él....-

-Tus amigos no piensan igual, tal vez lo mejor sería avisarles a ellos también sobre su existencia, creo que tú no eres objetiva con este tema.-

-¿De qué estas hablando?-

-Es más que evidente que tú....-

No pudo terminar la frase por que Lily despertó en ese momento:

-Hola.-

Ambos miraron a la recién despierta y Hermione sonrió para decir:

-No he tenido la oportunidad de daros las gracias.-

-No tienes por que hacerlo.- susurró esta mientras rozaba la mano que James tenía en su vientre y sonreía.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió con cuidado y por esta entró Sirius con un pequeño ramo de flores y susurrando dijo:

-¿Puedo?-

James asintió y al llegar a donde la cama sonrió tristemente y dijo:

-Lo siento tanto Lily, te juro que no volverá a pasar, yo no se como pude dejar que te hirieran, y mucho menos a vuestro hijo, lo siento de verdad, no pude hacer nada, su hechizo me lanzó a la par que a ti y no pude actuar a tiempo yo no me lo voy a perdonar nunca si algo peor te hubiese pasado yo.....-

-Déjalo ya Sirius, no fue culpa tuya, no tienes que culparte de esto, además no ha sucedido nada grave después de todo, así que tú no te preocupes.- sonrió Lily mientras con ayuda de James se incorporaba en la cama.

Mientras este hacía eso, Hermione caminó hacía la puerta y la cerró con un hechizo para girarse y mirar a los otros tres y decir.

-ACCIO Varitas.-

La varita de James y Sirius salió volando de las ropas de ambos mientras que la de Lily voló desde la mesita hasta sus manos, los tres la miraron sin entender y ella con su varita en alto dijo.

-Lo siento, de verdad que lo siento, pero necesito su atención y una promesa de ustedes, si no la consigo tendré que utilizar otros medios para conseguirlo.-

-¿De qué estas hablando?- recriminó Sirius, esta tan solo se limpió las lagrimas que aun no conseguía retener y dijo:

-Necesito que me juréis que no diréis nada del nuevo mortifago.- sus palabras sonaban llenas de suplica, además de que al decir la última parte la dijo con repugnancia y al parecer deseando no tener que pronunciarlas.

-Así que piensas conseguir que nos callemos con amenazas.-

-Aunque solo sea por un tiempo, pero necesito tiempo, solo os pido eso, si no consigo nada entonces os dejaré que habléis, mientras tanto no me gustaría tener que borraros la memoria.-

Lily miró a la chica y recordó lo que ella había sentido al pensar que ese muchacho era su James, como acto reflejo apretó la mano de este que aun la tenía cogida, y susurro:

-No diré nada, pero espero que no te estés equivocando, las apariencias engañan.-

-Lo se, es por eso que os lo pido, por que las apariencias engañan y yo se que el que se presentó ante nosotros no es como dice ser, solo necesito tiempo para demostrarlo.-

-Tus amigos no piensan como tú ya te lo he dicho.-

-No, ellos si lo supieran pensarían como yo, es más estoy segura de que si alguno de ustedes decidiese atacar a James ellos se lo impedirían.-

Dijo esta muy segura de sus palabras y Sirius miró un momento a Lily y a James, para después susurrar:

-Yo, no creo que sea buena idea callarnos de esto...-

-Pero si no lo hacéis yo ayudaré a Hermione a borraros la memoria.- dijo Lily decidida.

-Lil cariño, ¿de que estas hablando?. Ese indeseable intentó...-

-Te liberó James, te regresó a mi, y eso es lo que yo se, nada más.-

Dijo esta decidida de nuevo, James cerró la boca pero achicó los ojos mientras que Sirius susurró.

-Eres un calzonazos.- al darse cuenta de que este mantendría la boca cerrada.

-Solo quedas tú Sirius, prometeme que no dirás nada, créeme por favor, si hablas lo lamentaras.-

-Es eso una amenaza chiquita.- dijo este acercándose a ella peligrosamente esta tan solo negó y dijo:

-No, es una certeza, si dices algo tú mismo acabarás reprochándote.-

-¿Qué se supone significa eso?- dijo James ahora, pero no tuvieron respuesta a esa pregunta por que la puerta sonó primero alertando que alguien entraba y se abrió de repente revelando a una de las amigas de la chica una de cabellos rubios y ojos azules:

-Draco a despertado y pide hablar contigo Hermione.-

-¿Conmigo?, ¿qué se supone quiere esa despreciable serpiente de mí?-

Los tres de la enfermería miraron a ambas chicas con curiosidad.

-Es sobre Harry Hermione, dice que te interesa saber lo que te tiene que decir, y me temo que te enfadarás cuando sepas que yo también hay algo que debo confesarte en cuanto hayas hablado con él.-

¿Harry?- dijo James perdido y Hermione lo miró significativamente mientras en sus ojos aparecía la suplica y en su mirada solo aparecía el miedo a que ellos hablaran.

-Es un amigo nuestro que a desaparecido y no sabemos donde puede estar, es importante que lo encontremos cuanto antes, si cae en las manos equivocadas podemos tener problemas.-

La voz de un chico se hizo escuchar en la habitación ahora, Luna abrió los ojos algo sorprendida para adentrarse en la habitación y cerrar la puerta con rapidez, Sirius, James y Lily miraron al nuevo chico que parecía estar bastante frágil y maltrecho era rubio platino y de ojos agrisados, se dejó caer en una de las sillas y suspiró cansado.

-¿Qué se supone haces aquí miserable?, no deberías de levantarte de la cama.- recriminó la de cabellos castaños acercándose a él.

-Vaya al menos veo que te preocupas por mí sangre sucia.-

-Eso nunca, puedes estar seguro de ello, ¿qué se supone significa lo que acabas de decir?-

-Es cierto se me olvidaba que sino tengo el cabello negro y los ojos verdes, además de otros requisitos no puedo pretender conseguir tú preocupación, ¿es ya consciente tu comadreja de esos detalles o aun esta demasiado ciego?-

-Deja de esparcir tu veneno inútilmente, quiero a Ron y eso no va a cambiar, dime que demonios quieres decir sobre Harry o te juro que tú estado no será consciente por mucho tiempo.-

-Siempre tan delicada, los mortifagos cuentan con dos armas que no deben caer en manos de Lord Voldemort.- dijo este echándose en el respaldo de la silla.

-¿De qué hablas?-

-Granger, haz memoria de nuestro último año en Hogwarts, que objetos buscasteis tú y ese estúpido cararajada.-

Los tres presentes en la habitación del pasado no parecían entender absolutamente nada de lo que allí se decía, y Hermione y Luna parecían estar también algo perdidas, pues ambas se miraron sin entender a lo que Draco dijo:

-Y eso que fuiste la más inteligente de nuestros años en Hogwarts, estar con esa comadreja te debe de haber atontado.-

Esta lo fulminó con la mirada enfadada y se acercó a él:

-Mira serpiente inútil, soy consciente de que aquí y ahora hay seis o cinco no se exactamente cuantos de esos objetos que dices, pero no entiendo por que dices que son peligrosos ahora más que antes.-

-No me refiero a eso Gryffindor estúpida, sino a los otros tres.-

-¿Qué otros tres?-

-¿Gellert Grindelwald, Albus Dumbledore en su juventud?-

Ambas chicas abrieron los ojos con sorpresa mientras que esta daba unos pasos hacía atrás:

-Imposible, Harry él los ocultó.-

-No muy bien créeme, tienen dos de ellos, y los han traído aquí, para que cierta persona que ya no está pueda comunicar ciertas cosas de importancia.-

Eso último ninguna de ellas lo comprendió muy bien, pero tampoco tuvieron mucho tiempo de aclararlo por que Sirius que aun no había prometido no decir nada intervino:

-¿Quién se supone es ese Harry del que habláis?, ¿cómo es posible que habléis de él como un pilar importante si se encuentra en las filas de ese despreciable de Voldemort?-

Draco se incorporó rápidamente de donde se encontraba echado mientras que Luna ahogaba un grito y ambos abrían los ojos al máximo para después mirarlos con escepticismo y decir:

-¿De qué estas hablando?, tú aun no conoces al cararajada.- dijo Draco sin dejar de mirar a Sirius el cual lo miró ahora a él y dijo:

-¿Tiene una cicatriz en la frente en forma de ra...?-

-Ya basta Sirius.-

Dijo Hermione intentando que callara pero eso no era posible de conseguir:

-No, yo no he prometido nada, ni jurado nada, y no me pienso callar que quieres ocultar que ese muchacho del que habláis es uno de los aliados de Voldemort, y mucho menos cuando intentó matar a Lily y a su hijo.-

-Sirius ya esta bien.- dijo Lily ahora mirando enfadada a este pero Sirius no paró:

-No te entiendo muchacha, sigues hablando de él como si fuera un amigo y sin embargo a quien hirió y a quien quería seguir hiriendo era a ti, yo y Lily fuimos daños colaterales en el asunto, sino hubiésemos interferido es posible que tú estuvieses mue....-

-YA BASTA, No, él nunca haría tal cosa, Harry no es así, tú no lo conoces, no hables de él de esa forma.-

Draco ahora miró a Hermione y se levantó de la silla que ocupaba aguantando un quejido de dolor, caminó hasta esta y la agarró con fuerza del brazo para que lo mirase:

-¿Dé que esta hablando Granger?-

Hermione intentó soltarse pero este no lo permitió y Luna se colocó ahora delante de ella también para mirarla alarmada y dijo:

-¿Hermione?-

-No era él, Luna le pasaba algo raro, no me reconoció, por eso me atacó, sabes que Harry no es así, tú lo conoces también, y él nunca haría tal cosa si me recordase.-

Luna la miró alarmada y después compartió una mirada con Draco Malfoy que también se había quedado estático y más blanco de lo que estaba.

-¿Quién más lo sabe?- preguntó el chico rubio.

-Nadie más que los que estamos en esta habitación y si queremos que siga siendo así hay algo que tenemos que hacer.-

dijo Hermione decidida y enfadada a su vez:

-He intentado haceros entender por las buenas, pero vosotros habéis preferido no escucharme, Obliviate.-

El hechizo voló en dirección a Sirius que le impactó de lleno, Draco sacó su propia varita y apunto a Lily, mientras que Luna apuntaba a James, el cual desarmado solo se le ocurrió una manera de no ser desmemorizado ante los tres presentes se desapareció del lugar.

-No, tenemos que encontrarlo antes de que hable.-

Dijo Hermione alarmada, mientras que Sirius era dotado con unos nuevos recuerdos y Lily decía:

-No por favor, te lo prometí y cumpliré mi palabra, yo confío en vosotros, y en él, después de todo libero a James.-

Dijo esta antes de que Draco pronunciara el hechizo que Hermione detuvo, había algo en ella que no quería dejar que Lily olvidase esa imagen de Harry, de su hijo, al que nunca llegaría a conocer con esa edad.

-Confiaré en ti Lily, espero que no me cueste caro.-

Esta sonrió y negó a la vez que acariciaba su vientre con ternura.

-Será mejor buscar a James cuanto antes.-

Luna, Hermione y Draco desaparecieron del lugar a la vez dejando sola a Lily y a Sirius que se despertaba en esos momentos preguntándole a Lily donde se encontraba James.

* * *

Cuatros días era la cuenta que un muchacho de cabellos negros había hecho, sobre el tiempo que James se había pasado inconsciente sin razón alguna.

Pero después de despertar era como si nada le hubiese pasado, estaba tan sano que nunca nadie diría que hacía unas horas estaba en cama en estado grave, y lo más extraño es que ansiaba pelear y aprender.

Llevaba tres días enseñándole y aunque había algo que lo intranquilizaba no podía hacer gran cosa contra ello, pues al parecer el muchacho se había encaprichado en una de las seguidoras de Dumbledore, había mandado a unos cuantos de sus mortifagos a investigar sobre ella, pero aun no había encontrado nada.

Lord Voldemort se había preguntado si tal vez el muchacho estaba enfermo y por ello es que había perdido su memoria, había llegado a pensar infinidad de cosas al respecto de ese joven, hasta que podría tratarse de un espía de Albus, pero Severus Snape y otros mortifagos no habían encontrado ni rastro de él ni nada que lo vinculara con Dumbledore, lo que lo hacía aun más sospechoso, pus no podía haber aparecido de la nada, sin embargo nadie parecía conocerlo.

El día del ataque había sido increíble el contemplarlo, su fuerza era aun mayor de lo que él esperaba, y se manejaba bastante bien en combate, ahora lo ideal sería formarlo aun mejor, en las artes oscuras.

-Señor, Pettigriw ya ha entrado en casa de sus padres.-Se escuchó que decía uno de los mortifagos, en la sala que Lord Voldemort ocupaba, este tan solo asintió para después decir:

-Buen trabajo, ahora es el momento de darte tú recompensa, Avara Kedabra.-

El hechizo voló certero a su objetivo y el cuerpo del mortifago cayo al momento perdiendo su vida:

-Nadie ha de saber que ese pequeño puede ser mi posible espía.-

Sin más este desapareció del lugar de donde se encontraba, y tras esa desaparición algunas cosas estallaron en el lugar.

Y de una de las esquinas más oscuras del lugar apareció la figura de un muchacho de cabellos negros y ojos verdes que brillaban con furia.

No entendía de donde venía lo que estaba sintiendo, tan solo sabía que deseaba que su señor trajese ante él a ese tal Pettigriw, ni siquiera sabía quien era, pero lo odiaba tanto como a la otra mujer a esa tal Bella, y a esa joven que había visto en la batalla, a esa asquerosa sangre sucia.

-He de encontrarla.-

Fue lo único que murmuró antes de desaparecer, pues ahora que su señor no se encontraba en el lugar él podía salir, pues su señor le había prohibido acercarse a esa muchacha, pero él no era de obedecer, además siempre lo prohibido es mucho, pero que mucho más tentador.

Cerró sus verdes ojos y se desapareció del lugar no sabía donde aparecería al abrirlos pero de lo único que estaba seguro era de que debía ver ante él una vez más a esa muchacha de cabellos castaños, y acabar con ella, pues era lo único que lo ligaba a ese dolor.

* * *

En una casa apartada y que no tenía grandes cosas y de la que la gente querría salir huyendo por lo poco que tenía se encontraba un chico bajito de ojos marrones y cabello rojizo, era un chico algo regordete, y que vivía aun con sus padres a pesar de que sus amigos le habían ofrecido irse a vivir con ellos, pero no, este no quería seguir siendo el pequeño y desamparado de Peter al que había que tratar como a un tonto que carecía de inteligencia y de atributos para otras cosas.

Si se le valorase más estaba seguro de que sus amigos se llevarían una sorpresa, estaba consciente de que ninguno conocía sus progresos con la magia, y mucho menos la de la mente.

Ninguno de ellos conocía los secretos de la Oclumancia tan bien como él los había aprendido y por supuesto no se los había mostrado tampoco a Dumbledore, pues sería toda una sorpresa para él cuando consiguiera descubrir algunas cosas de utilidad, una vez supiese manejar también la legeremancia, pues esa era su próxima apuesta aprender a leer la mente para así poder interrogar a los mortifagos con mejor resultado.

-¿Y por qué no les demuestras lo bueno que puedes llegar a ser uniéndote a mí?-

Una voz susurrante y fría lo hizo salir de sus pensamientos rápidamente y girarse aun más rápido para encontrarse ante él a un hombre al que había visto en muy pocas ocasiones, y que ninguno que se lo había encontrado tan cerca vivía para contarlo.

-O pero tú si que vivirás mi querido Peter, si hubiese deseado matarte ya lo habría hecho, no por el contrario considero que eres un mago extraordinario y poco valorado en el bando en el que te encuentras.-

El hombre caminaba por la estancia viendo todo a su alrededor mientras que el otro tan solo lo observaba con un miedo imposible de ocultar por su magnitud.

-Pero yo si que se valorar a los magos que merecen la pena, pues aquí me tienes ante ti para que te unas a mí, seguramente nadie te lo habrá dicho pero es increíble el manejo que posees de la mente Pettigriw.-

Este abrió los ojos al máximo pues no se esperaba que este conociera sobre eso, pues nadie lo sabía.

-O yo si mi querido Peter, llevo mucho tiempo con mis ojos puestos en ti, después de todo tienes derecho a elegir.-

Este frunció el ceño sin entender y Lord Voldemort continuó:

-Si considero que no es justo que estés en el bando perdedor tan solo por que tres chicos tontos decidieron que así fuera, mi querido Peter te sentenciaron a muerte sin que tú pudieses tener voto en ello.

Y no solo a ti, no también a tus seres queridos los pusieron en peligro por un capricho de un viejo loco que no entiende lo que un mago merece en realidad, y que no comprende que los muggels solo merecen ser tratados como unos miserables esclavos.-

Era cierto, a él nunca le habían preguntado que deseaba hacer, pero si traicionaba ahora a James y el resto ellos lo abandonarían, y se quedaría solo:

-No, mi querido Peter, nunca estarías solo, nosotros somos una gran familia que nos protegemos unos a los otros, y solo los mejores son aceptados en esta, y tú eres uno de los mejores, es más te debería de bastar mi presencia aquí ante ti, para darte cuenta que de los cuatro que sois te he elegido a ti para tenerte a mi lado.

Y según todo el mundo, Potter es el mejor en transformaciones, me sería útil en algunas ocasiones, o ese Black que en mi parecer es el más traidor de todos, pues traiciona a su propia familia, el cual dicen que es bueno en casi todo, o la pelirroja Evans, la experta en pociones, o ese licantropo que por su condición me debería lealtad a mí que lo defenderé hasta el fin, pero no ninguno de ellos me interesa, el único merecedor de pertenecer a mi gran familia eres tú Peter.-

Este miró a Lord Voldemort con ciertas dudas aun, después de todo ellos siempre habían estado a su lado, ellos nunca lo habían abandonado, y siempre lo habían....

-Eso es mentira Peter, pues aquí estas solo, ante mí que puedo matarte en cualquier momento y eso haré si tú respuesta no es la adecuada, ellos han sido quienes te han metido en este lío, es por culpa de ese viejo de Dumbledore que esta muriendo tanta gente y que hoy podrían ser tres vidas más, las cuales se encuentran en esta casa en este momento, ¿y quitándome a mí Peter quienes crees que serán las tres victimas?-

El miedo se intensificó en su interior, él no era nadie contra ese mago, su vida y la de sus padres estaba en juego, y era cierto lo que decía, él siempre había sido menospreciado por todos, él siempre había sido tratado como menos, y sin embargo alguien lo estaba tratando como el que más, le estaba demostrando que era alguien que valía la pena y que era útil.

Además de darle la oportunidad de elegir que escoger, aunque la decisión ya estaba tomada, después de todo nunca sospecharían de él, ¿quién sospecharía del que según todos creían era el inútil de Peter?

-Muy bien mi querido amigo, eso es ahora tiendeme tú mano para demostrarles a todo el mundo llegado el momento que eres uno de los míos, el más valioso de todos ellos, pues tú trabajo será uno de los más peligrosos pero el mejor reconocido Mosmorden.-

La marca de la serpiente se dibujó en el antebrazo del muchacho mientras que este sonreía a la vez que unas lágrimas le caían por las mejillas, al fin sería reconocido, y aquellos que lo habían menospreciado siempre se darían cuenta de su terrible error.

-A partir de hoy serás mi espía en las filas de Dumbledore, nadie más que yo conocerá sobre ese hecho, no te presentarás ante mí a no ser que yo te reclame, y nunca te darás a conocer como mi espía, seguirás luchando en las filas de ese viejo despreciable en cada ataque, yo me ocuparé de que nada ni nadie te hiera, estarás seguro bajo mi protección, tú primera tarea para mí será descubrir quien es la joven que lucho contra un muchacho de ojos verdes en la última batalla en Hosmeade, quiero todo lo que puedas conseguirme.-

-¿Algún motivo especial?, ¿he de intentar averiguar si se uniría a usted mi señor?-

-Crucius.- el hechizo le dio de lleno al muchacho y este comenzó a gritar de dolor mientras se revolcaba en el suelo a la vez que Lord Voldemort lo observaba y decía.

-Lo primero que has de aprender es que nunca preguntarás nada de lo que yo te ordene, te regirás solo por las órdenes dadas, y no harás más que lo que estas digan, en una semana en la casa de los gritos de Hosmeade, vendrás con la información que requiero y te asegurarás de no ser descubierto o la vida de tus padres podría terminar muy pronto.-

La maldición duró algo más y cuando terminó en el lugar solo se encontraba el muchacho sudando y rojo de tanto gritar, mientras que se limpiaba con esfuerzo las lágrimas que se le habían escapado al recibir la maldición.

* * *

Ante él no había anda, tan solo un gran descampado y oscuridad, era evidente que se había hecho de noche y él se había pasado bastante tiempo apareciéndose y desapareciéndose en diferentes lugares donde podría haber encontrado a esa muchacha, o al menos eso pensó, pues no la encontró en ninguno de esos lugares, y lo que más extraño le parecía era, que no conocía el nombre de esos lugares, pero si recordaba haber estado en ellos.

Frustrado comenzó a caminar por los alrededores, tenía que haber un motivo para que él se encontrase en ese lugar, allí debía de encontrarse algo, que el quería o necesitaba, no sabía el que, pero algo le decía que debía de estar allí, que en realidad ese era su lugar, ¿pero que significaba el que todo en él le dijese que pertenecía a un descampado?

¿Tan solo había estado siempre que sentía que ese lugar era el suyo, la soledad en la oscuridad?

-Ya basta Ron, ¿es que acaso no entiendes?, dije su nombre por que estoy preocupada, es nuestro mejor amigo y estaban atacando la casa de los Dursley ¿es que no ves lo que significa eso?-

-Solo veo que como siempre es por él por el que te preocupas, Hermione estamos metidos en esto solo por que tú te empeñaste en ello, yo no quería venir.-

-Yo no te obligué a acompañarme, viniste por que quisiste él nos necesita aunque no quiera aceptarlo.-

-Él ya es bastante mayorcito y tiene a Ginny para ayudarlo ¿por qué no te das cuenta ya de eso de una vez?, no pintas nada en su vida, mi hermana es la única que pinta algo aquí no tu.-

-Yo soy su mejor amiga.-

-No, eres mi novia, y va siendo hora de que lo recuerdes.-

El chico pelirrojo se acercó a la muchacha que él estaba buscando y la besó en los labios, esta respondió al beso con enfado, pero respondió al fin y al cabo.

Ocasionando que la persona que los observaba los mirase con odio, al fin había encontrado a la muchacha ahora solo era cosa de acabar con ella, y también con ese pelirrojo, pues después de todo no sería justo acabar con uno y dejar al otro allí, ¿no?

Comenzó a caminar para acercarse a ellos, cuando en el campo apareció un hombre que él reconoció como al que había liberado, al ver la escena ante él, el hombre frunció el ceño y se alejó por otro lado, estaba por seguirlo cuando ambos jóvenes se separaron y la chica dijo:

-¿Ya estas contento?-

-Mientras no lo olvides si.-

Sin más el pelirrojo tal y como habían llegado los tres desapareció en la nada.

No se paró a pensar en que podía significar que aparecieran y desaparecieran del lugar sin una desaparición en ese momento solo podía ver que la joven estaba sola, y que era su oportunidad antes de que alguien más se apareciera o desapareciera del lugar.

-¿Nadie te ha dicho que pasear en la oscuridad te puede hacer caer en esta?-

No entendía por qué el hablarle, después de todo solo quería matarla, acabar con su vida y a su vez con los dolores cada vez que la veía a ella, pues de nuevo sentía ciertas punzadas en la mente.

La chica abrió la boca pero no la dejó gritar tan solo le tapo la boca con una de sus manos y la hizo caminar hacía el bosque que se encontraba cerca de allí, una vez ahí la colocó contra uno de los árboles y le quito la varita para después apuntarla con la suya propia y su varita al cuello.

-Si gritas te acabaré en este mismo momento.-

La chica lo miró unos momentos asustada hasta que fijó sus ojos en los de él, ocasionando que este sintiera una nueva punzada de dolor:

-¿Quién demonios eres tú?-

Susurro este enfadado a lo que ella respondió:

-Harry soy yo Hermione, ¿qué te ha pasado?-

-NO me llamo Harry, Mi nombre es James, y no se quien eres, quiero que me dejes en paz o te juro que acabaré con tu vida.-

De los ojos de esta comenzaron a salir lágrimas mientras que de un momento a otro se las quitó con rabia y declaro:

-Pues tendrás que matarme por que no voy a dejar que hagas esto.-

-¿Quién te crees que eres?, puedo acabarte en un momento miserable sangre sucia.-

-Pues hazlo, venga hazlo ahora, aquí en este momento tú tienes las dos varitas yo no puedo defenderme venga mátame ahora.-

Este la miró enfadado, y cada vez su enfado iba a más, debido a que tenía las palabras en la punta de la lengua pero no las podía decir, algo se lo impedía, sabía el conjuro, sabía lo que hacer con su mano y varita, ¿por qué entonces no lo llevaba acabo?

Se separó de ella un poco sin dejar de apuntarla con ambas varitas y susurró:

-No te pongas en mi camino, no te acerques a mí ni te aparezcas nunca en mi presencia, la próxima vez si que diré el hechizo, te lo advi...-

-No, no lo harás del mismo modo que ahora no puedes hacerlo, por qué tu no eres así, Harry, tú no deberías de estar a ese lado y lo sabes, tú pertene....-

-Callate, deja de hablar, no te lo repetiré más veces Hermione alejate de mí.-

-Ha dicho mi nombre, ¿ves como si que sabes quien soy?-

-Me lo acabas de decir.-

-Pero tú lo has pronunciado bien a la primera, Harry escuchame por favor tú....-

Se separó un poco del árbol para acercarse a él pero este levantó aun más las varitas y la apuntó en el pecho:

-Te lo advierto si sigues avanzando yo....-

Esta sonrió de medio lado y siguió acercándose a él:

-Se que no lo harás del mismo modo que no puedes pronunciar la amenaza.-

-Te equivocas, Crucius.-

La maldición salió de ambas varitas hacía la chica e impactaron en ella, ambos se sorprendieron de que la varita de ella también respondiera a este, el dolor que recorría el cuerpo de la chica se reflejaba en sus ojos y en sus gritos, cosa que ocasionó que él mismo detuviese la maldición, los gritos de ella lo estaban torturando, ¿por qué no la podía escuchar gritar?, ¿por qué si la veía llorar deseaba ayudarla?, ¿por qué si todo en él le decía que la odiaba solo deseaba abrazarla?

_-Si decides acercarte acabarás haciendo estupideces, esa muchacha tiene que morir como el resto, después de todo solo es un obstáculo más en nuestro ca mino._

_Pero tranquilo solo tienes que no verla más y yo me encargaré de eso.-_

_-No, quiero ser yo quien la acabe, deseo matarla.-_

_-No te acercarás a esa muchacha, ¿me has entendido James?-_

_-No puedes decirme que hacer, o no lo harás no dejaré que nadie que no sea yo acabe con ella, ella me desafió a mí he de ser yo quien la mate.-_

_-Aun no estas preparado para ello, y ya te he dicho que te prohíbo ir a buscarla si me entero que lo has hecho te costará muy caro James, más te vale recordar quien es el maestro aquí.-_

_Sin más que añadir Voldemort había abandonado el lugar, y él tan solo podía pensar en que no lo iba a obedecer._

Y el maldito resultado de desobedecer era ese, encontrarse de rodillas ante ella, acercándola a él intentando averiguar si aun estaba consciente o no.

-Harry.-

Solo había sido un susurró y que lo llamase así lo hizo sentir extraño, no volvió a negar que ese era su nombre, si ella quería empeñarse en llamarlo así, por muy increíble que le pareciese para ella se llamaría así.

-No hables.-

-Lo siento, siento tanto no haber estado ahí para darme cuenta de que sufrías-

No sabía de que estaba hablando había comenzado a pensar que estaba desvariando, acercó su mano a la mejilla de ella y ese roce, lo hizo desear algo más, algo prohibido, sabía que lo era, pero no sabía el motivo, desconocía por qué era prohibido aparte de por su señor, pero a él lo podía manejar, así que no era un gran problema en verdad, ¿entonces pro qué mientras se acercaba a ella se sentía culpable?, ¿por qué mientras rozaba sus labios con su dedo sentía que lo estaba por hacer no estaba bien?

Al cerrar sus ojos y terminar con la distancia que los separaba unos ojos azules acompañados de una cabellera pelirroja y pecas en su rostro se apareció en su mente, el enclenque que antes la había besado.

Se separó de ella para sonreír, ahora ese miserable tendría que compartir:

-Har...- no la dejó hablar una vez más la volvió a besar, pues lo hacía sentir vencedor en algo, además de que era lo correcto y que a pesar de que se suponía era prohibido no podía dejar de desear hacerlo.

Sintió como ella intentaba separarse pero no se lo permitió por el contrario profundizó el beso, después de luchar un poco ella se acabó por rendir, y tras soltar un pequeño suspiro de rendimiento acabó por responder al beso, que terminó él desapareciéndose del lugar.

Hermione se quedó allí quieta y respirando agitadamente y sin saber que hacer, o como comportarse, acababa de besar a Harry, no mejor dicho él la había besado a ella, ¿por qué?, ¿por qué había hecho eso Harry?, él era su mejor amigo, y ella su mejor amiga, no había más, sin embargo él la había besado y no solo eso, ella le había respondido.

-No, no puede ser....-

-Pues al parecer lo es ¿no te parece?-

La voz de Draco la sacó de sus pensamientos, y esta lo miró confundida y sin saber que decir o como actuar:

-¿Qué voy a hacer?-

-Todo esto es culpa tuya y del pelirrojo Granger, sería bueno que comenzaseis a buscar una solución o terminaremos muy mal.-

Sin más este se marchó de allí.

* * *

Maldita sea, lo único que había conseguido escapando de esos chicos, y apareciéndose donde Dumbledore, había sido una buena reprimenda, y hacer algunos juramentos irrompibles, no podía hablar de ese muchacho que se parecía tanto a él, además de que no podía intervenir en nada que tuviese que ver con esos nuevos miembros de la orden, aunque había encontrado una salida a esa promesa, por que aunque no pudiese intervenir si que podía averiguar.

Caminaba cerca del bosque cuando contempló como la chica gritaba de dolor por que le estaban lanzando un crucius, corrió para detener a quien lo estaba haciendo cuando vio como este detenía el hechizo y se acercaba a la muchacha.

Contempló el rostro del chico, era el mismo que lo había liberado, miraba a la chica con preocupación en su rostro, ¿por qué entonces la había torturado?, ¿qué demonios estaba pasando allí?

Contemplo como este acariciaba su rostro y como de un momento a otro tras dudar un poco terminaba con la distancia que los separaba y besaba a la chica en los labios.

James abrió los ojos al máximo al igual que la joven que no se lo podía creer, de repente este se separó de ella e iba a decir algo cuando él la cortó de nuevo en esta ocasión con un beso más decidido y reclamatorio, al principio la chica se resistió para después responder al beso del chico que de un momento a otro desapareció del lugar dejando a la muchacha bastante perturbada.

Miro hacía el cuartel para percatarse de que en una de las ventanas del cuarto de arriba se encontraba una de las amigas de ella, esta miraba hacía ese lugar con los ojos llenos de rabia y lágrimas, a la vez que apretaba sus puños contra el cristal de la ventana, era la chica de cabellos rojos y ojos acaramelados que había ayudado a Lily, la que estudiaba para medimaga, su nombre creía era Ginny.

* * *

-Ya sabes donde está tú hijo Lucius así que mas te vale colaborar.-

Dijo un hombre vestido de negro entrando en una casa abandonada a las afueras del bosque de Dean.

-Con los de la orden, pero ellos no podrás curarlo tenemos que rescatarlo de allí.-

-Lucius, si que podrán curarlo, y lo sabes bien, ahora más te vale cumplir con tu trato o en el momento en que se recupere lo mataré yo mismo, así que decide.-

Lucius Malfoy suspiró unos minutos para después decir:

-Necesito que cojamos a mi yo más joven.-

El hombre hizo un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza y varios mortifagos asintieron para después desaparecer del lugar.

-Mañana lo tendrás aquí, espero resultados esa misma noche.-

-No será tan fácil, al menos necesitaremos un mes, para ganarme la confianza y atención de nuestro señor.-

-Más te vale no tardar tanto, o Draco pagará las consecuencias, después de todo con una sola mano también se puede vivir.-

Sin más abandonó la habitación cerrando la misma con hechizos muy potentes para impedir que quien se encontraba dentro no pudiese escapar.

* * *

Pues hasta aquí este cap espero que os haya gustado buybuy y hasta el próximo.


	4. ¿Equipo equivocado?

_**Cap 3:**_

Enero de 1980

Lord Voldemort observaba la escena ante él sumamente sorprendido, aunque como era de esperarse sus facciones no daban nada a entender, por el contrario quien lo viese pensaría que estaba furioso por lo que estaba contemplando y en cierto modo no se estaría confundiendo mucho ya que la única cosa fiel de la que el señor tenebroso estaba seguro era de la fidelidad de sus amigas desde que tenía memoria.

Daba gracias a Merlín por haber puesto semejante joven en su camino, un digno seguidor de sus enseñanzas, no había nada mal en él y ahora que veía como era capaz de comunicarse también con sus mejores amigas no le cabía ninguna duda, si ese joven hubiese caído en manos del viejo de Dumbledore hubiese sido un gran desperdicio de poder.

Estaba seguro de que e había sido enviado por alguien para ayudarlo y le daba igual quien fuese quien le hubiese echo semejante regalo que hacía que la balanza se equilibrara en gran medida a su favor en esa guerra.

Era sorprendente lo bien que había asimilado los hechizos y su aprendizaje era increíble, llevaba en su poder un mes, y no dejaba de sorprenderlo.

No había llegado a conocerlo, además de que seguía siendo un misterio de donde venía o de donde salía, el inepto que se había buscado de espía en las filas de Dumbledore, no había sido capaz de decirle mucho, solo que el joven se llamaba Harry, y que al parecer era un conocido de esa mujer de cabellos castaños de nombre Hermione Jane Granger, inexistente en el mundo mágico.

La había buscado en todas partes, y no existía esa chica al menos de momento, había ordenado que se fijaran en el registro muggel haber si había rastro de ella y se trataba de una asquerosa sangre sucia, lo que lo había llevado a sospechar que tal vez su pequeña joya podía pertenecer también a ese mundo, a pesar de ser tan extraordinario como había resultado ser.

Pero no era él mismo otro genio de la magia, y no era enteramente sangre limpia aunque la parte que pertenecía a la magia era una de las dinastías más destacadas y lo hacía a él alguien especial.

Se quedó apoyado en la puerta mientras observaba como el joven se encontraba concentrado en las llamas de la chimenea, sentado en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas, justo al lado de su sillón rojo, con uno de sus codos apoyado en su rodilla y la cabeza echada en su mano.

Una actitud despreocupada y aburrida, se notaba que era joven y que estar encerrado no le gustaba, podía sentir su frustración, pero lo que más curioso le parecía de toda esa escena ante él y lo que lo había hecho sorprenderse tanto era lo que estaba haciendo con su otra mano y lo que susurraba a veces.

El muchacho de cabellos negros se encontraba acariciando ni más ni menos que a su fiel Naginy, y lo más sorprendente es que mantenía una especie de conversación con la curiosa serpiente.

Esta siempre había sido leal a su señor, y nunca antes se había acercado a otro mortifago excepto para morderlos como castigo a un fallo de ellos, pero con ese muchacho era diferente, desde el otro día que la había mandado darle un pequeño susto por desobedecerlo deliberadamente como el muchacho lo había hecho, esta parecía sumisa ante él.

Ni siquiera le había obedecido y no le había mordido, al parecer la serpiente se sentía contenta por tener a alguien más con quien poder hablar, alguien que ocupaba un lugar parecido al de ella, y no solo hablar con su señor.

Estaba caro que ella solo seguía a Lord Voldemort y lo obedecía aun, pero había encontrado algo interesante para pasar el rato cuando no estaba cazando o acompañando a su señor.

Parecía muy a gusto con las caricias del joven.

-Mi señor.-

Lord Voldemort no apartó la mirada de donde estaba ni dio a entender que había escuchado al mortifago, este en cuestión sabiendo como era su señor continuó hablando:

-Hemos encontrado en el registro muggel ese nombre, Hermione Jane Granger.-

Así que había resultado ser cierta su teoría.

-Qué más me puedes decir.-

-Mi señor que es imposible que se trate de una muchacha como la que usted nos describió, pues la única Hermione Jane Granger que existe nació el 19 de septiembre de 1979, si mis cálculos no me fallan tendría ahora cuatro meses.-

Un nombre falso, ¿por qué utilizaría alguien un nombre falso ante Dumbledore?, ¿acaso sería una espía de alguien más?, ¿quién podría estar interesado en acabar con Dumbledore además de él?, ¿sería el responsable de que ese muchacho se encontrase en su poder?, ¿por qué quitarle la memoria al chico?

-Puedes retirarte.-

Sin más el mortifago se marcho de igual forma que había llegado sin hacer un solo ruido, y Lord Voldemort dejó de contemplar al muchacho para dirigirse a otro lugar.

-Snape.-

Snape apareció por una de las puertas que allí había y Lord Voldemort siguió caminando seguro de que este lo seguía y así comenzó a hablar.

-A pesar de que no has sido muy eficaz con la misión que te encomendé, he de confesar que tu decisión de traer al chico fue acertada, y lo cierto es que necesito a un hombre de confianza para una misión muy especial.

-¿De que se trata mi señor?-

-Eres astuto Snape, y te gustan las artes oscuras, además de que posees una mente privilegiada, y muy buena con la legeremancia y la oclumancia, y necesito ese gran control que tienes sobre esos poderes de la mente.-

-Solo debe decirme que he de hacer mi señor.-

-Irás donde Dumbledore, he sabido que busca un profesor de Defensa para las Artes oscuras, y quiero que tú seas el próximo en ocupar ese puesto mi querido Snape.

Quiero que te conviertas en el más fiel de los perros de Dumbledore, que te ganes su confianza como nadie lo ha hecho hasta ahora, y que me informes de hasta el más mínimo de sus movimientos.

Quiero saber cuando entra y sale del castillo, a donde se dirige y que hace, quiero saberlo todo Snape, pero nunca por nada te pongas en contacto conmigo sin que yo te haya llamado.

Has de hacerle creer a ese viejo que mereces una famosa segunda oportunidad, que estás arrepentido y que quieres huir de mí, muéstrate asustado pero no en gran medida, todos sabemos que no eres fácil de intimidar, y que eres decidido, hazte creíble Snape por que si no consigues ese puesto en el colegio te aseguro que no tendrás ninguno en ningún sitio más que en tú tumba.-

Snape tragó saliva ante esas palabras y estaba por hablar cuando Voldemort volvió a tomar la palabra:

-Tienes una cita con él esta tarde a las siete en cabeza Puerco, donde se entrevistará con una mujer para la fastidiosa clase de adivinación, una charlatana barata, después será tu turno no me defraudes Snape, vendrás después de esa entrevista a informarme de que en Septiembre de este año serás el nuevo profesor de Defensa, o despídete de tu vida esta misma noche.-

Snape hizo una pequeña reverencia y consultó su reloj, eran las cinco de la tarde debía de arreglarse y dirigirse a donde su señor lo estaba mandando, justo a la boca del gran león.

Debía de haber hecho algo muy malo para que lo mandase a esa misión suicida o por el contrario algo extraordinario para que confiara en él esa misión tan peligrosa e importante a la vez.

&&&&

Albus Dumbledore director de Hogwarts se encontraba en el cuartel de la orden del fenix mirando muy concentrado su itinerario de esa tarde, tenía que entrevistarse con la que podría ser la nueva profesora de Adivinación y con un ex antiguo alumno suyo, Severus Snape, quejicus para unos cuantos de sus antiguos estudiantes, un sabido partidario de Ton, ¿por qué querer trabajar de profesor de defensa de artes oscuras?, sabía que a este le encantaban sin ninguna duda, pero ¿por qué dar clases?, sería para infiltrarse en Hogwarts?, ¿qué podría querer Voldemort de la escuela?, ¿intentaría matar a sus alumnos de familias muggels?, no no podía ser eso, además estaba seguro de que Voldemort no sería tan estúpido, necesitaba partidarios no enemigos.

¿Entonces cual podía ser el motivo?, solo encontraba uno.

Una sonrisa se formó en su rostro mientras observaba perdido por la ventana, para susurrar:

-Jugaremos a tú juego Ton, pero es evidente que no sabes que puedes perder.-

El anciano se giró a mirar a la puerta al sentir unos pasos, los chicos del futuro acababan de entrar por la puerta, parecían agotados, y no era para menos, les había tenido que buscar un trabajo para disimular.

La pelirroja ayudante en el hospital de San mungo, después de todo estaba estudiando para ello, la rubia soñadora, había pasado a ser una funcionaria del ministerio aunque no le hacía ninguna gracia.

Los dos chicos restantes, y la otra chica de cabellos castaños, habían entrado a ayudar a los Aurores como aprendices, no los habían admitido de buen grado y había recibido quejas de James Potter, pero lo cierto es que le traía sin cuidado lo que su ex alumno le dijese, él sabía que esos chicos tenían muchos secretos, pero necesitaba agotar a dos en concreto para pillarlos con la guardia baja como fuese.

Lo malo es que uno de ellos estaba aun recuperándose de lo que fuese que le pasaba, él había conseguido tratarlo hasta cierto punto y aunque con las pociones podía estar bastante bien no estaba apto para trabajar como auror, o como cualquier otra cosa al menos de momento.

-Buenas tardes a todos.- sonrió este sin más, todos ellos hicieron gestos con la cabeza, y se dejaron caer en los sillones del lugar.-

-No podemos seguir así.-

Protestó el pelirrojo Ron Weasley.

-Pues tendremos que poder.- sentenció la de cabellos castaños.

-Bueno no se quejen, que ustedes ya terminaron yo sin embargo aun tengo cosas que hacer hoy, más tarde pasaré a verlos, me tengo que marchar he quedado en cinco minutos con unas personas en cabeza de puerco en Hosmeade no se si la conocen.-.-

Dijo este y se dirigió hacía la puerta de la sala para abandonarla:

-Si.- dijeron todos.

-¿Para qué?- preguntó la chica rubia Luna Lovegood.

-O tengo que hacer unas cuantas entrevistas dos para ser más exactos.-

-¿Entrevistas?- escuchó que le preguntaba el chico de cabellos rubios entrando en la sala ahora para sentarse al lado de Luna, Draco Malfoy, hijo de un conocido mortifago.

-Si el año que viene me abandonan dos de mis profesores, y he de buscar a dos buenos sustitutos.-

-¿Cuales?- preguntó ahora Neville Longbottom.

-La profesora de Adivinación que ya esta muy mayor y me abandona y parece que encontré una candidata, veremos a ver que pasa, si es un fraude definitivamente quito esa clase y se acabo después de todo es algo realmente de poca utilidad, y para el puesto de profesor de Defensa de las Artes Oscuras.-

Esto último lo dijo más en un susurro que de otra manera, iba a abandonar la sala cuando escuchó como uno de ellos se incorporaba con rapidez, se giró a mirar de quien se trataba y se encontró con que había sido Hermione la que se había incorporado con suma rapidez y parecía pálida por algo:

-¿Qué pasa Hermione?- preguntó el pelirrojo, pero la chica no dijo nada, ella esperaba que todo eso ya hubiese pasado, pero al parecer no era así, Ron desconocía esa parte de la historia, él desconocía que ese día precisamente se haría la profecía que marcaría a dos de sus amigos, aunque acabaría por destrozarse la a ambos, a uno mucho más que a otro, pero en definitiva a los dos.

Hermione no pudo reprimir morderse el labio y mirar de reojo a Neville Longbottom, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para Albus Dumbledore que la contemplaba curioso, ¿qué había dicho para que la chica reaccionase de ese modo?, ¿qué sabía ella que los otros no?

Prefirió no averiguarlo y se marchó dejando esa incógnita sin resolver, al igual que otras muchas ya había dejado pasar, aunque por supuesto no por mucho tiempo, solo el necesario de tener a Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger en sus manos.

Ambos eran una gran fuente de información una en su propio bando el otro del bando enemigo, conocía muchas cosas que a él le podrían ser útiles, y si podía utilizar esas cosas lo haría sin dudar.

Recordó en ese momento al hombre que ahora se encontraba en Hogwarts en cierto modo perdido, y con una sola cosa en mente cuidar y salvar a su ahijado Harry, aunque en su mente sol0o brillaba la imagen de James, al estar sin memoria Dumbledore había deducido que Harry era el nombre que su mente le había otorgado a James Potter, lo curioso es que el hombre creyese que se trataba de su ahijado y no de su mejor amigo.

Se apareció en las calles de Hosmeade, y caminó hasta encontrarse ante la puerta del establecimiento de su hermano pequeño, respiró hondo y se dispuso a entrar, era evidente que no recibiría un saludo de su hermano el cual ni siquiera le hablaba cosa que comprendía pero dolía, dolía en el alma, el no solo no perdonarse a él mismo, sino que ni él le perdonase.

Al entrar localizó rápidamente a sus dos candidatos, una una mujer con unas gafas enormes, que hacían que sus ojos se viesen como los de una libélula, su ropa era de todo menos discreta, de unos colores increíblemente llamativos, sus pelos terriblemente rizados y despeinados cogidos con un pañuelo azulado, no es que tuviese mucho sentido de la moda aunque él no era el más indicado para hablar.

Cogió aire al darse cuenta de que esa entrevista iba a ser una perdida de tiempo impresionante, y se fijó en el otro joven, ojos negros, cabello graso y negro, facciones jóvenes, 21 años, ojos astutos, y vestido de negro, presentable, el cabello cogido en una coleta, parecía un estilo a Sirius Black, pero sin su clase ni su carisma, este era más sombrío y mucho más callado y reservado, por el contrario Sirius era más llamativo y a pesar de ir de negro llamaba la atención espectacular mente allí donde iba.

Caminó hacía ambos y una vez enfrente de estos dijo:-Si son tan amables de seguirme consideré oportuno reservar una estancia para nuestras entrevistas debido a que la señorita era aquí donde quería que nos viésemos.-

-Sin ninguna duda por mi no hay el más mínimo de los problemas cuanta menos gente haya más fácil me será demostrarle mis dotes adivinatorias, aquí hay demasiados caminos y me podría perder en ellos.-

La mujer que respondía al nombre de Sybill Trelauney no dudo en encaminarse hacía una de las estancias mientras que el joven Severus Snape la contemplaba con el ceño fruncido y Albus Dumbledore hacía exactamente lo mismo, ambos se miraron a los ojos:

-¿De verdad opina que será la indicada?-

-Ya que ha venido hasta aquí no puedo rechazar entrevistarla mi estimado Snape.-

El anciano hablaba como si se tratase de su alumno después de todo nadie le había confirmado que fuese un mortifago, a pesar de que sabía que lo era, el joven no dijo nada más tan solo se encogió de hombros y se levantó para encaminarse a la estancia elegida por la mujer, pero antes de entrar Dumbledore le dijo:

-Si es tan amable de esperar su turno, yo lo llamaré cuando desee recibirlo Snape mientras tanto tómate otra cerveza de mantequilla yo invito.-

Sin más el anciano se dirigió hacía la estancia y tras mirar una vez más a Snape a los ojos cerró la puerta para enfrentarse a una pequeña tortura.

Se sentó enfrente de la mujer que le sonreía y dijo:

-Muy bien Trelauny usted dirá.-

-En primer lugar dígame Sybill, después de todo vamos a ser compañeros de trabajo Dumbledore.-

-¿No se esta precipitando?-

-O no, mi querido Dumbledore lo he soñado, yo en una de sus clases enseñando a futuras generaciones el gran y misterioso arte de la adivinación.-

-No lo dudo,:- susurró este para si para después decir:- Bien Sybill si es tan amable de demostrarme lo buena que es en lo suyo.-

La mujer no tardó en sacar sus cartas, su bola de cristal y sus posos de te, le hizo saber que esas eran las tres básicas pero que ella dominaba todas las artes de la adivinación, pero con mostrarle a él esas tres le sería suficiente se lo aseguraba con tanta seguridad que Dumbledore se planteó en un principio que podía ser cierto que esa mujer se había visto dando clase en Hogwarts.

Al menos eso pensó hasta que esta comenzó con sus adivinaciones, tales como que la guerra terminaría pronto, como que él sería el vencedor con diferencia, dándole todo extraordinarias noticias.

Dumbledore decidido a terminar con esa farsa le dijo:

-No quiero saber mi futuro mi querida Sybil ese lo desconozco por completo, pero me encantaría saber si podrías decirme mi pasado el cual conozco bien y tú con tus dotes de adivinación tan extremadamente desarrollados podrás adivinar sin problemas.-

La cara de la pobre mujer se tornó blanca unos momentos para después coger sus cartas y comenzar a barajarlas para él fue evidente su nerviosismo, y cuando esta comenzó a decir tremendas tonterías se decidió por terminar ya esa entrevista que estaba resultando ya demasiado larga.

La mujer se puso más y más nerviosa al ver su semblante serio y se bebió su cuarto baso de wisky de fuego de un trago, comenzó a limpiarse su sudor y dijo:

-Creo que para esto es mejor la bola de cristal, espere un momento Dumbledore que la consulte, ella nunca me ha fallado.-

Colocó un pañuelo lila y un reposa bolas colocó su bola de cristal y comenzó a hacer cosas con sus manos alrededor de la misma para después comenzar a cerrar los ojos.

Los abrió y comenzó a hablar, le dijo que era una persona extraordinaria, que había sido un alumno brillante, que había sido querido por su padre y madre, y que padres eran sin duda muy felices.

Una triste sonrisa se reflejó en su rostro se dispuso a levantarse para dar por terminado todo eso cuando esta comenzó a hablar de nuevo:

-Veo un rayo, una luz verde, muerte y desgracia envuelven al rayo.-

Dumbledore la miró sin entender, la mujer cerró una vez más los ojos y en esta ocasión sus manos cayeron como muertas a ambos lados de ella, cuando esta abrió los ojos estaban en blanco completamente y al hablar lo hizo con una voz de ultratumba:

-El único con el poder para derrotar al Señor Oscuro se acerca...

Nacido de aquellos que lo han desafiado en tres ocasiones,

Nacido cuando el séptimo mes muere...-

Albus Dumbledore abrió los ojos al máximo y de repente escuchó un gran alboroto afuera, iba a salir para averiguar lo que estaba sucediendo ahí fuera pues escuchaba hechizos, ¿acaso estarían atacando cabeza de Puerco?, cuando la mujer retomo la palabra y tras convulsionar una vez dijo:

-Y el Señor Oscuro lo marcará como a su igual,

Pero él tendrá un poder que el Señor Oscuro desconoce...

Y alguno deberá morir a manos del otro puesto que ninguno puede vivir mientras el otro sobreviva...

El único con el poder de vencer al Señor Oscuro nacerá cuando el séptimo mes muere...-

El alboroto terminó y la mujer en cuestión cerró los ojos para volver de nuevo en si y decir.

-Vaya me quede dormida, lo siento mucho Dumbledore, no se que me ha pasado pero retomo ahora mismo lo que estaba haciendo.-

Iba esta a seguir con su farsa mientras Dumbledore la observaba atónito, ¿acaso había presenciado una profecía de verdad?, ¿sería una farsa de esa mujer?, no, no lo creía posible, esa mujer no aparentaba ser muy lista, entonces era una profecía de verdad.

Grabó a fuego en su memoria todas y cada una de las palabras que esta había dicho e interrumpió la parafernalia que esta estaba haciendo de nueva cuenta para decirle:

-Muchas gracias Sybill te llamaré para decirte si tienes el puesto, tengo que pensarlo mucho, pues tus dotes son extraordinarias y no se si pueda tenerte solo como profesora de Hogwarts, tengo que hablar con Fuggle para averiguar si ese puesto te viene bien.-

La mujer más contenta que nada, y segura de que merecía un puesto mejor que el de profesora, pero también segura de que iba a trabajar en Hogwarts para él abrió la puerta dispuesta a regresar a su casa para empacar todo lo que iba a necesitar.

Al abrir la puerta de donde ellos se encontraban se encontraron con que parte de las otras estancias privadas estaban destrozadas, y que tanto Remus Lupin, como James Potter se encontraban allí ambos sudando y con las varitas desenfundadas:

-¿Qué a pasado aquí?-

-Había un maldito espía de Voldemort y lo hemos espantado.- sentenció James Potter furioso, Dumbledore miró a su alrededor y busco a Severus Snape por el lugar sin encontrarlo.

-James Potter, dime que no has echado a Severus Snape de aquí.-

-Por supuesto que he echado a esa asquerosa serpiente Dumbledore.-

-Tenía una entrevista conmigo muchacho.- dijo este enfadado, y James lo miro sorprendido para después decirle:

-Pero estaba espiando su conversación con esa mujer.- dijo este señalando a quien lo acompañaba.

-Hola Sybill Trelauni, la nueva profesora de Adivinación del prestigioso colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería.-

Albus la miró sin poder creérselo mientras que Lupin y Potter lo miraban extrañados por la elección que había hecho su antiguo profesor pero este tan solo negó y suspiro agotado para después decir:

-Donde exactamente estaba Snape James.-

-Se encontraba justo en esa silla ahí con la oreja puesta en la puerta.-

-Eso no es cierto James, al principio solo estaba esperando, después escuchó al parecer algo desde dentro y comenzó a escuchar, abrió los ojos muy sorprendido y James le lanzó un hechizo en ese momento.-

Reveló Remus Lupin y recibió una mirada de reproche de su amigo al cual le sonrió de medio lado, Dumbledore abrió los ojos sorprendido ante sus palabras, miró a la mujer que lo acompañaba y después a ambos chicos, ¿acaso Snape podía haber escuchado la profecía?, ¿se la revelaría a Voldemort?, tenía que averiguar cuanto antes quien se había enfrentado a Voldemort directamente y además estaba embarazada.

Debía de darse prisa, si Ton se enteraba de la profecía él debía de tener unos cuantos pasos de adelanto pues e había enterado de esta antes, además de que contaba con el hecho de que por cosas del destino James había impedido que Snape escuchase toda la profecía al completo, solo el principio.

&&&&&

Ineptos, Ineptos, e Ineptos eso era lo único que le había tocado en el lote a Lord Voldemort, o eso pensaba mientras le lanzaba un nuevo crucius, a Severus Snape el cual se retorcía de dolor y gritaba en el suelo.

Solo le había mandado ir a una sencilla entrevista y el miserable había vuelto sin el puesto y con unas malditas palabras de disculpa.

Detuvo el hechizo para volver a decirlo cuando el chico consiguió hablar de nuevo:

-Espere mi señor le traigo una información muy valiosa.-

Lord Voldemort no estaba dispuesto a escucharlo hablar y se dispuso a lanzarle una nueva maldición cuando una nueva persona entró en la estancia y miró todo con cierto interes, pero sin más se acercó a Voldemort.

Este lo miró enfadado, nadie se atrevía a molestarlo mientras él llevaba un castigo a cabo, pero ese chico lo hacía sin más, le molestaba tanto que hiciera esas cosas, pero a pesar de que había recibido más de un castigo por hacerlo, este se empeñaba en desafiarlo y siempre repetía lo mismo, cuando hubo estado a su lado le dijo:

-¿Qué diantres quieres ahora James?-

-Ha aparecido Lucius Malfoy.- dijo este sencillamente mientras que Snape se recuperaba por completo de los crucius que este le había mandado.

-Muy bien ya lo buscaré ahora.-

-Insiste en verte inmediatamente.-

-A mi nadie me insiste nada, yo decido cuando ver a alguien, y cuando recibirlos, será conveniente que lo aprendas tú también de una maldita vez.-

-¿Qué ha hecho este inútil ahora?-

Preguntó James señalando a Snape, y mirándolo con desprecio.

-Desobedecer y ser un inútil.-

-Mi señor si me escuchaseis entenderíais que lo que tengo que decir es muy importante.-

Voldemort lo miró furioso y dijo:

-Habla, si lo que tienes que decir no es importante créeme que será lo último que digas.-

-James Potter apareció en al lugar y me atacó antes de que pudiese entrevistarme con Dumbledore,- este se detuvo para coger aire, y Voldemort furioso por que eso no le era para nada útil se dispuso a decir la peor de las maldiciones cuando Snape abrió los ojos y recitó rápidamente:

-El único con el poder para derrotar al Señor Oscuro se acerca...

Nacido de aquellos que lo han desafiado en tres ocasiones,

Nacido cuando el séptimo mes muere..., Dumbledore no solo se iba a entrevistar conmigo, sino que también había una mujer Sybill Trelauni, esta estaba en su entrevista y yo estaba escuchando tras la puerta cuando la mujer digo esas cosas, era evidente que era una profecía mi señor, pues si la hubiese escuchado sabría que era una impostora de primera, pero al decir esas cosas parecía otra persona distinta.-

-Crucius, maldito inepto lo último que te faltaba era creer en esas estupideces.-

El hechizo le dio de lleno justo cuando alguien más entró en la estancia, furioso Voldemort lanzó un nuevo crucius hacía quien había entrado.

Lucius Malfoy comenzó a retorcerse de dolor en el suelo y a gritar, cuando el hechizo se detuvo este miró a Voldemort con odio en sus ojos, mientras miraba a Severus Snape en el suelo y por último fijaba sus ojos en el joven que se encontraba al lado de su señor lo que ocasionó que este se olvidara de la maldición que acababa de recibir se levantara precipitadamente y sin pensar se acercara al joven y lo mirara con sorpresa y sobre todo miedo, uno muy grande:

-¿Qué haces tú aquí?-

Susurró este muy muy bajito sin apartar la mirada de esos ojos verdes que lo miraban extrañados y como si no lo conociera de nada:

-¿Quién eres tú?- dijo sin disimular y en alto:

-El inepto que me acabas de decir que quería verme James, te presento a Lucius Malfoy.-

Lucius por su parte los miró primero a uno y después a otro sin entender nada de nada, para después separase del muchacho y colocarse al lado de Snape y arrodillarse ante su señor y susurrar:

-Mi señor he de decirle que al parecer Albus Dumbledore se a tomado muy enserio las palabras de esa mujer, ya que se ha personado en el ministerio pidiendo hablar urgentemente con Fuggle y después ambos han salido con una esfera en sus manos verde y han ido al departamento de misterios.-

-¿Cómo te has enterado de todo eso?, ¿y donde te habías metido este último mes?-

Quiso saber Voldemort ahora en cierto modo interesado:

-Me encontraba en el ministerio presentando a Fuggle mi aportación anual para su campaña, y así asegurarme que no sospecha de mí y acabo de regresar de un viaje a Francia que tiene que ver con algo que a usted le puede servir de mucho mi señor.-

Voldemort lo miró curioso para después mirar a Snape y decir:

-Repite lo que acabas de decir.-

-"El único con el poder para derrotar al Señor Oscuro se acerca...

Nacido de aquellos que lo han desafiado en tres ocasiones,

Nacido cuando el séptimo mes muere..."

James se encontraba mirando a Snape con gesto aburrido mientras que Voldemort se quedaba pensando y Snape miraba a Malfoy de reojo que a su vez miraba al joven con desconcierto.

-Salid todos de aquí ya.-

Sin más tanto Snape como Malfoy se levantaron y James comenzó a andar hacía la puerta para abandonar la estancia cuanto antes.

Una vez todos se hubieron marchado de allí James miró hacía el reloj que Snape tenia en su muñeca y sin más se dispuso a desaparecer:

-Si te marchas lo sabrá, recibirás un nuevo castigo.-

-No me matará lo se.-

Dijo este y Snape dijo:

-Matarte debería ser lo que menos te preocupase, sus crucius son terribles y a ti no parece importarte.-

-Es que para mí no son tan horribles.-

Sin más se encogió de hombros y cerró los ojos para desaparecer del lugar ante ambos hombres que lo miraban:

-¿Qué hace aquí?-

Susurró Malfoy para si mismo, pero esta vez más alto que antes y Snape lo escuchó:

-Yo lo traje.- sin más Snape se marchó mientras pensaba un poco en la profecía que había escuchado, ¿quien podría ser el desgraciado que tendría que enfrentarse a su señor?

Lucius Malfoy por su parte sacó un espejo de sus ropas y dijo:

-Ya estoy.-

-Perfecto Lucius, ahora recuerda, no queremos que Draco sufra ninguna desgracia, así que ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer comienza a hablarle a nuestro señor de las reliquias de la muerte.- la otra persona desapareció del espejo y este lo apretó en sus manos con fuerza:

-Malditos desgraciados, me las vais a pagar una a una, nadie le hace esto a Lucius Malfoy y sale impune.-

Miró hacía el lugar donde minutos antes estaba James y dijo:

-¿Qué estás tramando Harry Potter?-

-¿Lucius?-

Al escuchar esa voz, Lucius sintió un escalofrío recorrerlo, se giró rápidamente para encontrarse a una muchacha de su edad de ojos azules y cabello rubio por los hombros, era delgada y le sonreía abiertamente al parecer contenta de verlo:

-Narcisa.- dijo su nombre en un susurro como si le faltase el aire, y sin dudar, corrió hacía ella y la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas:

-Estas bien.- fue lo único que dijo antes de separarse un poco de ella y besarla como nunca an tes lo había hecho, con un arrebato y una desesperación increíbles, pero sobre todo con un amor que no sabía sentía hasta que la había tenido en sus manos muerta.

Ella por su parte acepto el beso contenta por que al parecer había conseguido lo que nunca creería que sería capaz de conseguir, que el frío y calculador Lucius Malfoy la amase.

&&&&

En una cueva oscura en un principio pero según te ibas adentrando la luz se iba haciendo más nitida se encontraban cinco hombre claramente mortifagos, alrededor de un fuego mirando cada uno a una dirección diferente:

-¿Quienes sois vosotros?- dijo un muchacho de cabellos rubios platinos y ojos azules furioso mientras luchaba vanamente por soltarse de ese agarre mágico que le habían hecho.

-Eso no te incumbe.-

-¿Por qué uno de vosotros se ha hecho pasar por mí?, ¿qué es lo que queréis dinero?-

Varios de ellos rieron ante sus palabras:

-Nadie se ríe de Lucius Malfoy acordaros de mis palabras me las vais a pagar.-

Uno de ellos se acercó hasta él y le dijo:

-Créeme muchacho lo que vamos a hacer es llevarte a la gloria aunque no te lo creas, y no puedas entenderlo nunca has de saber que nos deberás mucho en un futuro.- sin más le lanzó un desmayus y Lucius Malfoy a la edad de 21 años cayo desmayado al frío suelo de la cueva

&&&&&

Nunca en todos los días que llevaba esperando esa entrevista había esperado escuchar lo que había escuchado.

Una profecía echa en su presencia que suerte había tenido y más al ver la envergadura de esta, pues anunciaba el nacimiento de un niño a finales de julio que sería capaz de vencer a Ton.

Y al ver a esos jóvenes provenientes de un futuro en paz estaba seguro de que sin duda ese joven si que nacería y si que llevaría a cabo esa gran hazaña.

No estaba en sus manos destruir a este mago oscuro, pero al parecer si iba a nacer alguien que lo iba a llevar a cabo.

Sonrió satisfecho de ver que todo eso no dudaría mucho, al menos estaba convencido de que en 20 años había paz solo tenía unas cuantas dudas, como ¿cuanto faltaría para que esa paz llegase exactamente?, o, ¿Cómo llegaría eso a pasar?, bueno no importaba mientras pasase.

Al fin un rayo de luz, una pequeña esperanza en un cielo oscuro, solo deseaba que todo fuese bien.

Recordó de nuevo toda la profecía estaba seguro de que nunca la olvidaría, no, era algo demasiado importante sobre todo por la esperanza que esta infundía.

El único con el poder para derrotar al Señor Oscuro se acerca...

Nacido de aquellos que lo han desafiado en tres ocasiones,

Nacido cuando el séptimo mes muere...

Y el Señor Oscuro lo marcará como a su igual,

Pero él tendrá un poder que el Señor Oscuro desconoce...

Y alguno deberá morir a manos del otro puesto que ninguno puede vivir mientras el otro sobreviva...

El único con el poder de vencer al Señor Oscuro nacerá cuando el séptimo mes muere...

Solo 6 meses y unos días para que ese niño estuviese ante él, ¿quien sería?, ¿cómo lo tendría que marcar Voldemort?, ¿Qué poder tendría?

Lo único que tenía que averiguar ahora sería que familias esperaban tener un hijo para esa época del año.

Daba igual ahora eso no importaba solo importaba estar atento, mientras no naciese no tendría nada más de que preocuparse, además de que también estaba el echo de los chicos del futuro, era evidente que la joven Hermione Granger, sabía que eso iba a suceder, y su mirada a uno de sus amigos le hacía sospechar que tal vez tenía la respuesta cerca.

Estaba pensando en ir a buscar a la joven para tener unas palabras con ella cuando la pudo ver por la ventana por la que él mismo miraba, esta caminaba hacía el bosque y parecía en cierto modo algo nerviosa, frunció el ceño y se dispuso a seguir a la joven, después de todo él era confiado hasta cierto modo.

&&&&&&

Una vez más iba a la cita, no sabía como se había dejado liar en eso, pero se había encontrado con que cada semana iba al mismo lugar del bosque para encontrarse con la misma persona, solo con el propósito de hacerlo volver, de que recordase que él no era así, pero había acabado atrapada en algo que no comprendía del todo.

Se había peleado con Ginny hacía unas semanas precisamente por eso, por que Ginny había visto como Harry la besaba, después de eso había tenido que borrarle la memoria a esta, para que no se lo contase a Ron y Neville, aunque Draco también lo había visto todo, pero no sospechaba de lo que ahora estaba haciendo.

Se apoyó en el árbol y se dejó caer y comenzó a llorar sin poder controlarse, estaba terriblemente confundida, y lo peor es que no podía terminar con eso, Harry no recordaba, y cada vez que la besaba ella se olvidaba de todo y tan solo se dejaba llevar, pero si ella amaba a Ron, ¿por qué seguía asistiendo a esas citas sin concertar?, ¿por qué seguía esperando a que llegase Harry?, para convencerlo, para eso, seguro que era por eso, si no podía hacerlo recuperar su memoria lo haría al menos ir a su bando, a su lado, así tuviese que traicionar a Ron para recuperarlo.

-¿Por qué sigues viniendo aquí?, y si un día me canso y decido matarte.-

Sonrió al escuchar su voz y limpió sus lágrimas para ponerse en pié y mirar al recien llegado.

-Entonces que así sea, pero se que eso no pasará.-

Caminó hasta él y deposito un beso en su mejilla derecha:

-Te he echado de menos.- se iba a separar de él cuando este la sujeto de la cintura y la acercó a él.

-¿Por qué?.- susurró este sin más y Hermione sintió que le recorría algo por todo el cuerpo, negó mientras tragaba saliva y este sonrió de medio lado para decirle:

-Eres todo un misterio ¿sabías?-

-Eso me suelen decir.-

-Y a mí me gusta descifrar los misterios.-

-Siempre a sido así.- dijo esta en un susurró y este tan so,lo asintió para después rozar sus labios con los de ella y susurrar antes de besarla:

-Pero en esta ocasión prefiero hacerlo lentamente.- sin más tomo sus labios mientras la acercaba más a él y ella tras suspirar un momento lo beso también de nuevo dejándose llevar por todo lo que este le hacía sentir.

Ambos se perdieron el uno en el otro, olvidando todo a su alrededor, ella sentía que lo que estaba haciendo estaba mal pero no podía evitar seguir, toda en ella deseaba eso o al menos eso parecía, pues se aferraba a Harry de tal forma tal vez solo para que no se volviese a ir de su lado, para que no regresase con Voldemort.

Ambos se dejaron caer en la hierva para seguir disfrutando el uno del otro, hasta que de un momento a otro Harry se separó de ella y la miró directamente a los ojos:

-¿Quien eres Hermione?, ¿por qué no puedo matarte y sin embargo solo deseo estar a tu lado?-

-Pues estalo, únete a mí Harry, ven conmigo.- le dijo este acariciando su rostro.

-¿Estarás a mi lado?- dijo este apoyando su frente en la de ella, esta tragó saliva y se quedó cayada, cerró los ojos sin saber que responder a esa pregunta de él.

Abrió los ojos para responder cuando un hechizo voló por encima de ellos dando al árbol en el que ella minutos antes había estado echada.

Ambos se incorporaron a la vez ella ayudada por Harry y este como acto reflejo la oculto a su espalda.

-¿Qué...?-

-No estas en posición de hablar James, te advertí que no me desobedecieras o serias seriamente castigado.-

Hermione abrió los ojos al máximo al darse cuenta de quien se encontraba allí.

-Vaya vaya, así que nuestro nuevo compañero esta confraternizando con el enemigo, James,voy a tener que enseñarte algunas cosas que te harán no desear nada de segunda mano.-

Bellatrix dio unos pasos al frente para colocarse al lado de su señor, provocando que tanto Harry como Hermione la miraran con odio.

-Te lo advierto Bella si te acercas un solo paso más lo vas a lamentar.- dijo James mientras hacía a Hermione dar un paso hacía atrás.

-James apartate o será peor.-

-No la matarás, te recuerdo que es mía.- dijo este mirando a Lord Voldemort directamente.

-Muchacho estas colmando mi paciencia, y créeme hoy no esta muy rebosante.-

Voldemort dio un paso al frente pro se detuvo en seco al ver quien caminaba con paso tranquilo justo detrás de ambos jóvenes:

-Una buena noche para pasear, ¿no es cierto?-

Albus Dumbledore se colocó justo al lado de Hermione y tiró de ella para separarla de Harry, este se giró rápidamente para ver quien lo estaba separando de ella y azul y verde se encontraron por primera vez.

Albus Dumbledore se quedó helado en el sitio mientras contemplaba al muchacho que tenía delante, que lo miraba primero enfadado y dispuesto a reclamar para después mirarlo con odio contenido:

-Suéltela se lo advierto.-

La voz de Harry sonó furiosa y Hermione se percató de que algo no iba bien.

-¿Quien eres tú?- dijo Albus Dumbledore mientras lo contemplaba aun sin salir de su asombro, un muchacho idéntico a James Potter excepto por algunos rasgos, pero que le resultaba terriblemente conocido, como si no fuera la primera vez que lo había visto, le sonaba de algo y lo peor es que no sabía de que.

-Suéltela y aléjese de ella o le juro que lo va a lamentar.-

Lord Voldemort miraba al chico desconcertado pues este parecía odiar a Dumbledore bastante, a pesar de que cuando este le habló de ese miserable anciano el chico no parecía reconocerlo, es más era evidente que no le interesaba en lo más mínimo ese anciano, pero ahora que lo veía, parecía conocer a Dumbledore y es más odiarlo profundamente.

-No pienso soltar a esta joven muchacho, y será mejor que te marches de aquí con tus amigos.-

-NO.- la voz de Hermione se hizo escuchar y se soltó del agarre de Dumbledore para después acercarse a Harry: -No Harry escuchame, ven conmigo, sabes que es donde debes estar, lo sabes muy bien mírame Harry, por favor alejate de ellos y ven conmigo.-

Harry dejó de mirar a Dumbledore un momento para después mirarla a ella:

-¿Unirme a ese despreciable?-

-¿Qué estas diciendo Harry?, Dumbledore es....-

-Un maldito farsante.- declaro el muchacho con asco y miró a Dumbledore con rencor, este por su parte no entendía nada:

-¿De qué estas hablando?- dijo Hermione sin entender, Harry por su parte sonrió y miró a Albus Dumbledore para declarar:

-Un maldito falso, e hipócrita ¿verdad profesor?- se separo de Hermione que lo miraba sin entender y comenzó a caminar hacía Dumbledore que lo miraba ahora con la mirada seria y sin rastro de su típico humor.

-¿Qué quiere decir muchacho?-

Este comenzó a caminar alrededor del profesor:

-O un defensor de los muggels, un digno director, y un respetado embustero, un lobo disfrazado de cordero, un asesino oculto en el pasado.-

Dumbledore se giró a buscar los ojos del muchacho decidido a averiguar de que demonios estaba hablando ese chico, este sonrió de medio lado para después detenerse ante este y mirarlo decidido:

-Venga profesor utilice la Legeremancia si se atreve, demuestre lo rastrero que es, demuestre a todos que no es lo que dice ser.-

-¿De qué estas hablando?-

-¿Qué me dice de Gellert Grindelwald y el valle Godrig?-

La reacción de Albus Dumbledore nadie se lo habría esperado Harry salió volando contra uno de los árboles pero no llegó a golpearse, pues Dumbledore le lanzó un hechizo que lo hizo volver a volar en esta ocasión siendo lanzado cerca de Voldemort el cual sujeto al muchacho que estaba aturdido, Hermione miró a Dumbledore sorprendida mientras que Harry se incorporaba y miraba con odio a Dumbledore se soltó de Voldemort para sacar su varita y decir:

-Ya me has dado una razón viejo.-

-Si te acercas más muchacho no respondo.-

La voz de Dumbledore sonaba como si se estuviese conteniendo, su enfado era tal que una brisa había comenzado a levantarse, envolviendo a todos los presentes.

-James es mejor dejarlo aquí, otro día nos ocuparemos de ese despreciable viejo.-

-No, quiero demostrarle a este anciano que su tiempo ya paso, y que no podrá olvidar, yo me ocuparé de que no lo haga, lastram.-

Voldemort, Hermione y Dumbledore abrieron los ojos al escuchar el hechizo pronunciado por Harry y este último sonrió con suficiencia, mientras el rayo se dirigía a Dumbledore estaba por darle a este cuando alguien más apareció en escena:

-¿Albus me mandaste llamar?-

Allí ante todos apareció Sirius Black del futuro algo perdido, su sola voz tubo un efecto impresionante.

Dumbledore noto como el chico giraba rápidamente a mirar al recién llegado y su hechizo era desviado a posta.

Hermione miró a Sirius el cual miraba solo a Dumbledore:

-Canuto.-

Tanto Hermione, como Dumbledore, como Sirius se giraron a mirar a Harry que era quien había susurrado el sobrenombre.

Dumbledore lo miraba aun enfadado mientras que Hermione lo miraba esperanzada:

-Harry, si es él, Harry tienes que escucharme él...-

-¿Harry?- Sirius comenzó a caminar hacía este mientras que por su parte Harry lo miraba cada vez más y más sorprendido y comenzaba a andar alejándose de este asustado:

-No, no es posible tú te fuiste, tú me abandonaste....- sintió una punzada de dolor en la frente y se apartó el cabello para presionar en su cicatriz con fuerza, en ese momento fue cuando Dumbledore la vio, una cicatriz en forma de rayo.

Voldemort agarró al chico del brazo para desaparecerse de allí, pero al tocarlo ambos sintieron que se quemaban y se apartaron el uno del otro, mientras que Sirius se acercaba a él.

-Ni un paso más o de aquí no sales hoy.-

Dijo Bella y tras mirar a su señor esta agarró a Harry y los tres desaparecieron del lugar mientras que Sirius gritaba el nombre de Bellatrix furioso y a la mente de Dumbledore llegaban unas palabras que no había tomado en cuenta antes:

-Un rayo, una luz verde, muerte y desgracia envuelven al rayo.-

Susurro este mientras que Hermione miraba hacía donde Sirius miraba y ambos solo veían a Harry mirarlos con odio contenido y dolor.

&&&&

Llevaba dos días velando el sueño de ese muchacho que al parecer debía de sufrir alguna enfermedad o que estaba empezando a recuperar su memoria, pues sus dolores de cabeza eran bastante fuertes y lo cierto es que le intrigaba mucho ese joven.

Según le había contado Bella su señor estaba furioso por que al parecer la orden deseaba que ese chico estuviese en sus filas y al parecer la maldita muchacha era una buena baza para que este fuera con ellos.

Parecía conocer al chico y no dejaba de llamarlo Harry, le hablaba como si lo conociese de siempre y le aseguraba que su lugar era estar al lado de Dumbledore.

Bella también le había dicho que él chico había enfadado a Dumbledore como nunca nadie había conseguido hacerlo, que este había acabado voleando al chico y aturdiendolo de tal manera que nadie pensaría que el chico solo hubiese utilizado palabras para atacarlo.

Le había hablado también de el hombre que había aparecido en el claro al final de todo y que también había llamado al chico por Harry.

Se percató de que este comenzaba a moverse en la cama y que comenzaba a respirar agitadamente, para después solo susurrar un nombre:

-Lily.-

Snape lo miró furioso y apretó sus puños, ¿qué tenía ese chico que nombrar a Lily?, ¿qué tenían esos dos que ver para que él soñara con ella?

Salió del cuarto sin decir nada más y lo dejó solo mientras que este seguía murmurando y moviéndose con desesperación.

-Salvate.-

James despertó empapado mientras que solo podía pensar en una cosa, debía de advertirla, debía decirle que se cuidara, algo más fuerte que él lo obligaba a buscar a Lilians Potter y suplicarle que se salvara a como diera lugar.

Se colocó las gafas y sintiéndose aun cansado y sabiendo que podía condenarse a muerte al hacer lo que estaba apunto de hacer, cerró los ojos y recordó lo que Albus Dumbledore le había revelado sin ni siquiera saberlo, le había desafiado para que leyera su mente dejando así su propia mente al descubierto, y él había encontrado el secreto que se supone mejor guardaba Albus Dumbledore, si bien no podía revelarlo a nadie, si que él mismo podía aparecerse allí.

Y aunque eso significase exponerse a sus enemigos solo una cosa le importaba salvarla a ella y a nadie más, no sabía el motivo y no le importaba, ella Lilians Potter debía de vivir, aunque lo más preciado por ella tuviese que caer, fuese lo que fuese.

Sin más se desapareció del lugar.

&&&&&&&

Estaban todos reunidos en el cuartel de la orden del fénix, Lili, James, Frank y Alice, habían pedido que todos los de la orden estuviesen presentes que querían anunciar algo importante para ellos.

Y a pesar de que desde que había conocido a ese joven al que al parecer Hermione Granger y Sirius Black, parecían reconocer como el famoso Harry, no había dejado de torturarse de que era exactamente lo que sabía ese muchacho, y por qué lo odiaba tanto a él, no podía dejar de asistir a algo que parecía ser de vital importancia para sus queridos alumnos.

Ante todos los presentes apareció una copa de champan, que cada uno cogió extrañados aun por lo que podrían estar apunto de decir esos cuatro.

-Bueno comenzaremos con deciros, que James me ha pedido que me convierta en la señora Potter y que estáis todos invitados a la boda que será en una semana.-

Todos comenzaron a vitorear y a aplaudir de alegría, él por su parte levantó la copa sonrió a ambos y estaba por beber de la copa cuando Frank añadió:

-Pero antes de que beban de las copas de champan, y sin estar dispuestos a que se emborrachen a nuestra costa antes de escuchar todas las buenas noticias, les diremos también que en seis meses tendremos un nuevo Longbottom se unirá a nosotros.-

Ahora los aplausos no se hicieron esperar y más felicitaciones se escucharon en el lugar, Dumbledore por su parte no pudo apartar su mirada de Alice la cual frotaba su vientre con amor, y miró a los chicos que se encontraban apartados, cada uno de ellos con una copa en sus manos pero ninguno se había acercado a los futuros padres, sino que dos de las chichas miraban a Neville Longbottom que parecía estar viviendo un sueño, mientras que Hermione no apartaba sus ojos de Lili Evans, en una semana Potter, como si estuviese esperando algo de esta.

-Si, si, pero antes de beber la última noticia, pero no por ello menos importante, y mucho menos para Lil y para mí, en el mismo tiempo más o menos que Alice y Frank tendrán a su nuevo integrante, Lil y yo recibiremos a un nuevo Potter en este mundo, si dios quiere un varón fuerte y sin duda gran jugador de quiddich.-

-De eso ni hablar James, será toda una señorita.-

-Sea lo que sea, Seré su padrino.-

Las risas se escucharon en el lugar y todos ahora si bebieron de sus copas de champan mientras que Albus Dumbledore estaba blanco sin poder beber de la copa que tenía ante él.

Eso no era posible, la profecía hablaba de un niño, de uno nacido a finales de julio, y que además sería de unos padres que habían desafiado a Voldemort tres veces, pero ¿quienes?, las dos parejas ante él entraban en esos requisitos, las dos parejas anunciaban que sus hijos serían para seis meses y unos días, tenía que descartar a alguno, tenía que deshacerse de una de las posibilidades.

Miró a los del futuro y recordó la mirada que Hermione le había dirigido a Neville cuando supo que iba a ver a Sybill Trelauni, ¿acaso sería ese el elegido?

Miro al chico que tras decir algo a sus amigos se retiró miró una vez más a Alice y Frank y se marchó cabizbajo, todo indicaba que era él, tenía que averiguarlo cuanto antes, estaba por ir detrás de el muchacho cuando escuchó como alguien aplaudía detrás de él, llamando la atención de todos los presentes.

-Bravo, enhorabuena, les felicito por sus esplendidas noticias.-

Los chicos del futuro se quedaron estáticos ante quien se encontraba allí, mientras que Dumbledore lo miraba sumamente sorprendido, ya que era imposible que ese muchacho estuviese allí en nada más y nada menos que el cuartel general de la orden, ¿cómo demonios podía estar ahí?, él era el guardián y estaba seguro de que nunca se lo habría revelado.

-¿No hay una copa de champan para mí?-

-Miserable despreciable ¿cómo has entrado aquí asqueroso mortifago?-

-Eso tiene una respuesta muy sencilla, creí que eras más inteligente Potter pero al parecer no es así, de echo solo puede haber una sola explicación su querido guardián me dio el pase bueno.-

Harry caminó hasta Hermione cogió la copa que esta sostenía mientras la cogía a ella de la cintura.

-Permite que yo también brinde Hermione.-

-Eso es imposible.-

Sentenció James, mientras se acercaba a Dumbledore el cual miraba a Harry sin poder creérselo:

-Yo, nunca te dije....- Dumbledore se cayó de inmediato mientras Harry lo miraba a los ojos sonriente:

-Si viejo, un truco muy antiguo pero eficaz.-

-No puedes revelarlo aunque lo sepas.-

-Y no lo necesito, no quiero revelarlo a nadie anciano.- dijo este sin más y comenzó a caminar soltando a Hermione y se acercó a James, Lily, Alice y Frank.

Ron, Luna, Ginny, y Hermione no parecían poder actuar, estaban todos como petrificados, y lo cierto es que lo estaban, Harry en cierto modo sabía que si ellos se podían mover o hablar le impedirían hacer lo que quería hacer, no entendía como conocía tan bien lo que esos harían cuando no parecía conocer casi a nadie más, pero a ellos los podía leer como un libro abierto.

Una vez delante de James, este sacó su varita y le apunto.

-Alejate o te juro que....-

-Te advertí que si nos enfrentábamos en un duelo estarías muerto, ¿quieres dejar a tú hijo sin padre antes de tiempo?-

James iba a atacarlo cuando Lily se colocó delante de él y le dijo:

-Me lo devolviste una vez, no me lo arrebates, te lo ruego no....-

-No sigas hablando, coge mi mano, te prometo que no te haré daño pero necesito hablarte en privado.-

-Ni lo sueñes, ella no va a ninguna...-

-Yo iré donde tenga que ir James, tú no mandas en mí.- Lily sin más cogió la mano que Harry le entregaba, y algo en ambos los hizo sonreír sin más ambos desaparecieron del lugar sin ni quiera cerrar los ojos.

James y el resto se quedaron helados mientras que Hermione, Ron, Luna y Ginny caían al suelo exhaustos por algo.

-¿Dónde esta Lily?-

Preguntó Hermione asustada.

-Se ha ido con él.- dijo sin más James furioso, no pasaron más de diez minutos cuando ante todos ellos volvió a aparecer Lily, solo que ahora no estaba tan contenta como antes y abrazaba su vientre con fuerza.

-No lo harás.- susurró esta mientras recordaba los ojos verdes de Harry mirarla enfadado por no escuchar sus palabras.

&&&&&&&


	5. Cap 4: Un nuevo anuncio de Boda

_**Cap 4: Un nuevo anuncio de Boda**_

Albus Dumbledore se encontraba en su despacho después de la visita de ese muchacho y tras haberlo visto una vez más delante de él, ya no le cabía ninguna duda, ese chico se llamaba Harry Potter, y era evidente que era alguien importante en el futuro sino ninguno de sus invitados en esa casa lo tendrían en tan alta estima como lo tenían y mucho menos Sirius Black quien había resultado ser el padrino del hijo de su mejor amigo tendría tan claro que debía de morir por él y por nadie más.

Decidió que tenía que ver a ese hombre debía por todos los medios saber que era exactamente lo que estaba pasando y como de fuerte era en realidad ese muchacho, salió de su despacho y se encaminó hacía el lugar donde este se estaba quedando la anterior recamara de la profesora de adivinación la cual ya había abandonado su habitación en el castillo pero no su puesto en este.

Suspiró algo agotado y deseando poder recostarse un rato aunque algo le decía que el sueño no le sería concedido con tanta facilidad como él esperaba que sucediese, al llegar a la habitación escucho voces en la recamara voces que no parecían disimular su enfado y que tal vez le revelarían secretos.

-¿Cómo es posible que haya sucedido esto?, ¿cómo es que esta en manos de ese despreciable?-

-A mi no me preguntes no tengo ni la menor idea de como sucedió, ¿acaso crees que lo planee todo?-

-¿Por qué no has venido antes a hablarme de todo esto?, ¿por qué me has dejado a oscuras?, ¿quien te crees que eres muchacha para hacer tal cosa?-

-Alguien que vela por la seguridad de quien a ambos nos importa, ¿qué pasa si Dumbledore se entera de que recuerdas?, ¿qué crees que sucedería con todo lo que tiene que permanecer oculto?-

-Dumbledore no utilizaría la legeremancia con nosotros es demasiado precavido y sabe perfectamente los peligros que conllevaría saber más de la cuenta sobre el futuro.-

-Que ingenuo eres Sirius, Dumbledore es un humano, uno que aspira a vencer, y eres bien consciente de que nosotros tenemos todas las claves que él necesita en este momento, desde la más mínima e insignificante hasta la más peligrosas de todas.-

-Y yo te repito Hermione que Dumbledore nunca llegaría a esos extremos es una persona sabia y ….-

-Un hombre peligroso en muchos sentidos.- una nueva voz se escucho en el lugar.

-No me dirijas la palabra muchacho porque no quiero ni escuchar tu voz, esa es otra cosa que no entiendo por que demonios has traído a ese mortifago contigo.-

-Prefiero tenerlo cerca.-

-Al parecer a Granger le llamo más de lo que quiere reconocer, además tito quería saber como te encontrabas en realidad.-

Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger y el astuto y mentiroso Sirius Black se encontraban reunidos en su castillo a unos pasos de él, si quería podría sacar tanto de ese encuentro, podría resolver tanto en tan solo unos segundos.

-No me llames tito Malfoy por que te juro que no respondo de lo que puedo llegar a hacerte, renegué de toda mi familia al ser partidarios de Voldemort, así que no...-

-Pues entonces no has de odiarme hace bastante tiempo que renegué de Voldemort, para ser más exactos desde séptimo año que ni siquiera intervine en la última batalla.-

-¿De que estas hablando?-

-Eso es otra cosa, ¿dónde has estado todos estos años?, ¿sabes lo mal que lo a pasado Harry desde su quinto año que te creyó muerto?-

-No fue culpa mía, perdí la memoria estuve en un hospital muggel durante una buena temporada, al recuperarme de mi estado que era lamentable y ni si quiera sabía a que se debía este fui recuperando la memoria poco a poco, en mi viaje de regreso al lado de Harry me tope con un grupo de mortifagos escuché una conversación algo extraña por parte de ellos y decidí seguirlos cuando uno de ellos se despisto lo ataque y le lancé un Imperius para controlarlo, me aseguré de que se trataba del más débil de todos ellos y así es como llegué a un cementerio donde estaban reunidos varios mortifagos, dejé inconsciente a este y me puse sus ropas mientras estaban en mitad del hechizo me lancé contra Lucius y a raíz de eso no recuerdo mucho más.-

-No sabes el infierno que pasamos a raíz de tú desaparición, los años siguientes fueron insoportables.-

-¿Qué edad tiene Harry ahora?-

-Diecinueve años Sirius.-

-Diecinueve, cuatro años sin saber nada de él, ¿sabes lo que es eso Hermione?, ¿vivir en la oscuridad sin recuerdos y sin saber nada más que existe alguien que te necesita y al cual no puedes ni reconocer, ni identificar?, creo que por eso al hacer este extraño viaje mi memoria solo guardó lo que tanto me había costado recordar.

¿Cómo es que Dumbledore decidió mandarlos a aquí en esta misión tan difícil?-

Hubo un silencio tras esas palabras a lo que Hermione susurró con voz repleta de culpa:

-No nos mando.-

Albus Dumbledore abrió los ojos al máximo ante tal frase y Sirius Black dijo:

-¿Entonces que hacen aquí?-

-Se supone que tenemos que detener a los mortifagos con los que tú viajaste.-

-¿Sino os mandó Dumbledore entonces quien lo hizo?- preguntó este desconcertado.

-Sirius nosotros no deberíamos estar aquí, la verdad es que si Harry perdió la memoria y ahora se encuentra en la situación tan peligrosa que se encuentra es precisamente por que no deberíamos de encontrarnos aquí.-

Albus Dumbledore frunció el ceño sin ser capaz a entender que quería decir la chica exactamente con sus palabras hasta que Draco Malfoy tomo la palabra:

-El cara rajada era el único que iba a viajar, y Severus por órdenes de Dumbledore quien lo ayudaría a viajar, a pesar de que estaba en contra de que este viajara solo pues todos conocemos lo impulsivo que es y lo mete patas que puede llegar a ser, además de su forma de enredar hasta las cosas más sencillas, se supone que en un principio yo iba a ser el compañero de viaje, pero caí gravemente enfermo por lo que se decidió en el último momento que viajaría solo, en contra de la opinión de Severus, y este por su parte en contra de la voluntad de Dumbledore hizo llegar a Luna Lovegood una especie de visión reveladora para que interviniera en todo eso y viajara ella en mi lugar, claro esta que Severus no se esperaba que aparecieran todos, después de todo este llevaba una temporada alejado de casi todos sus amigos, y solo hablaba esporádicamente conmigo y con Lovegood.-

-¿Por qué?- preguntó sencillamente Sirius.

-No lo se, comenzó a alejarse de nosotros sin ningún motivo, parecía desear estar siempre solo y nos trataba de la patada, a mí me alejaba de él como si me tratara de la mayor de las pestes, y muy pocas veces decía de quedar, y cuando lo hacía el problema era que ya había echo planes con Ronald y no podíamos vernos.-

La risa amarga de Malfoy se escuchó en la estancia y sentenció:

-Te equivocas Granger, Weasley hacía los planes en el momento en que este le proponía que os vieseis en alguna ocasión, ¿acaso no te has dado cuenta aun?, ¿es que no solo la comadreja esta ciega?, ¿o es que tú quieres hacerte la ciega?-

-No se de que estas hablando Malfoy, ¿por qué no hablas claro ya de una vez y te dejas de esparcir veneno por todas partes?-

-Son las diez y media.- dijo este sencillamente y Dumbledore no supo por qué pero sabía que el muchacho tenía una sonrisa en su rostro dibujada tal vez por el tono con que había dicho solamente la hora para responder a las preguntas de la chica.

Un pequeño grito por parte de la chica supo que al parecer la hora era algo importante para ella que al cabo de unos momentos dijo la dirección de la orden del fénix y un haz de luz verdecina y restos de humo de ese color aparecieron por debajo de la puerta.

-¿A que ha venido esto?-

-Llega tarde a una cita que no debería de llevarse a cabo y a pesar de que es consciente de ello aun no comprende porque no puede dejar de asistir a ella.-

-Malfoy nunca me han gustado los acertijos.- recriminó Black entre dientes.

-Entonces me viene de familia.- sin más el chico dijo también la dirección de la orden del fénix y Albus Dumbledore que parecía si saber a que cita llegaba tarde la señorita Granger desapareció del lugar para aparecer en el bosque cercano al cuartel de la orden del fénix, para presenciar una nueva conversación.

-¿Por qué te llevaste a Lily Evans de la reunión?-

Reclamaba la chica a Harry el cual se detuvo en su paseo enfurecido para mirarla claramente enfadado.

-Eso no te incumbe, no te metas en esto o será peor para ti.-

-¿Peor para mí? Ja por favor, se perfectamente por que lo hiciste y no te voy a permitir que lleves a cabo lo que sea que quieras hacer.-

El chico pareció enfurecerse y cogió a la chica de los hombros para zarandearla con fuerza.

te meterás, no harás nada por que te juro que si te interpones te...-

-¿ME QUE...?, VAMOS CONTINUA LA FRASE HARRY, ¿QUÉ ME HARAS SI TE IMPIDO MATAR AL HIJO DE LOS POTTER?-

El chico abrió los ojos sorprendido al igual que Dumbledore ante esas palabras para después decirle a ella:

-Tú no lo entiendes, si no lo hago ella...-

-Ella nada, no puedes intervenir, ¿no lo comprendes?, pasará lo que tenga que pasar y no puedes intervenir, Harry tienes que venir conmigo no entiendes lo que esta sucediendo, y es peligroso que sigas en la ignorancia tienes que dejarme explicarte que...-

-Nada, no dejaré que muera ¿entendiste?, no dejaré que Evans muera, por mucho que tú digas.-

Sin más el chico desapareció del lugar dejando a una Hermione horrorizada y gritando:

-HARRY NO PUEDES SALVAR A TU MADRE POR MÁS QUE QUIERAS.-

Sin más cayó al suelo de rodillas y comenzó a llorar sin poder contenerse, y al parecer perdida y sin saber que hacer.

Albus Dumbledore aun no era capaz a asimilar las palabras que la chica había gritado en el último momento consciente como estaba de que el chico no las había escuchado en absoluto.

¿Por qué ese chico querría matarse a si mismo para salvar a Evans?, y lo más importante, ¿por qué la muchacha decía que no debía de meterse en eso, y que debía dejarla morir?

Albus Dumbledore no creía poder estar más confundido o con dolor de cabeza, lo peor de todo es que comenzaba a tener ciertas conjeturas sobre lo que allí estaba pasando exactamente y ahora la prioridad mayor era conseguir que ese muchacho recuperara su memoria cuanto antes mejor.

&,-&,-&,-&,-&

Podía ser todo tan diferente la verdad era que él no sabía muy bien que estaba pasando exactamente a su alrededor solo podía estar seguro de que algo no terminaba de encajar.

Sino ¿por qué demonios buscaría a esa muchacha que pertenecía sin duda a las filas de sus enemigos?, ¿por qué se la jugaría tan solo por advertir a esa mujer de que estaba en peligro si dejaba a ese niño nacer?, ¿para qué arriesgarse a mí mismo por algo que no era más que una corazonada de él?

No sabía cuánto más podría aguantar encerrado en donde lo habían encerrado, tan solo llevaba dos días allí y estaba a punto de estallar ya que no aguantaba estar ahí encerrado ni un minuto más.

-Hermione y Lily.-

Así era como se llamaban sus dos torturas personales, debía de protegerlas a pesar de lo que dijese Hermione, él tenía que salvar a Lily, algo superior en él se removía con solo tenerla cerca, algo lo obligaba a jurarse a sí mismo que nada ni nadie heriría a esa mujer, a pesar de que también algo le decía que podría morir al llevar a cabo tal acción, pero eso no era importante, por alguna razón solo recordaba que ella debía de vivir, y esa razón tenía que ser porque era la única cosa importante y ya.

Hermione era alguien curiosa a su parecer, y sin duda le encantaría poder disfrutarla al máximo, pero no sería posible solo podría hacerlo hasta llevar su misión a cabo.

También tenía que conseguir contactar con James Potter quien pronto sería el marido de Lily, necesitaba el apoyo de este para hacer lo que quería hacer, lo engañaría de eso no le cabía ninguna duda, pero sabía cómo hacerlo, sabía que atacar para engañarlo y cómo hacerlo exactamente caer en sus manos.

Miró de reojo la puerta que le impedía salir y sonrió de medio lado sería tan fácil deshacerse de esta pero no, necesitaba que Voldemort creyese que había entendido quien mandaba ahí.

Suspiró algo cansado de esperar la visita de quien le tocase ese día y se dejó caer una vez más en su cama, colocó ambas manos detrás de su cabeza y se quedó contemplando el techo, estaba aburrido para que mentir, pero algo en su mente decía que no era la primera vez que se encontraba en una situación sino igual, similar.

Su última conversación con Hermione lo había dejado algo molesto con ella, y al regresar se había encontrado con un recibimiento para nada agradable, pero no había caso en recodarlo, tan solo una cosa le tenía intrigado y era el comportamiento de ese Lucius Malfoy, quien cada vez que lo veía le miraba como si viese a un fantasma, además de que ya había intentado en más de una ocasión hablar con él, aunque nunca había habido suerte con eso.

Otro que estaba raro con él era Severus Snape al parecer había dicho o hecho algo que lo había molestado y no era capaz de ser consciente de a qué se debía eso.

Escucho el cerrojo de la puerta y miro hacía esta, la cual no tardó en abrirse, por ella entró Bellatrix Black la cual sonreía pícaramente y tras mirar un momento hacía el pasillo entró en su recamara y cerró de nuevo la puerta guardando una llave entre sus pechos mientras le giñaba un ojo y sonreía de medio lado:

-¿Sabes una cosa?, eres un chico bastante curioso James, y la verdad es que me encantaría conocerte mejor.-

Bella caminó hasta donde se encontraba y se sentó en su cama él dejo de mirarla para centrar su vista en el techo, aceptaba que era una muchacha guapa, pero también sabía que no era buena para él, había algo que le impedía fijarse en ella, además estaba ese odio que surgía cuando la tenía delante en una situación como la del otro día, cuando ella intentó atacar a Hermione por órdenes de Voldemort.

Sintió su mano en su cabello y como comenzaba a acariciárselo, cerré los ojos intentando ignorar el hecho de que una vez más era ella quien lo hacía y no quien él quería que lo hiciese.

-James esta es la tercera noche que vengo a visitarte.-

Él tan solo hizo un pequeño ruido como asintiendo a su afirmación para después decirle:

-Qué rápido me pasó el día la verdad.-

Escucho su risa mientras ella se acomodaba mejor en la cama y decía:

-Si a mí sin embargo se me hizo eterno James, la verdad es que mi señor me tiene prohibido estar aquí.-

-¿Y por qué arriesgarte a un castigo de nuestro señor?-

Le dijo sin abrir aun los ojos la verdad es que cuando estaban así era fácil hablar con ella, pero si las varitas estaban de por medio no, eso ya lo complicaba todo.

-James ¿sabes que estoy comprometida?-

Negó mientras sentía que dejaba de acariciar sus cabellos y se tumbaba a su lado en la cama haciéndole a él apartarse para dejarle sitio a ella quito sus manos de detrás de su cabeza y las poso en su pecho estaba por entrelazarlas entre sí cuando ella se lo impidió cogiendo una de sus manos y entrelazando a su vez la suya con la de él.

-Pues sí, así es, yo no quería ese compromiso, pero al igual que mi hermana no puedo hacer otra cosa por evitarlo.-

-Yo creía que tu hermana Andromeda no obedeció lo que le obligaron a hacer sino que se casó con un repugnante muggel Teddy Tonks creo recordar que se llamaba.-

Sintió que Bella se incorporaba un poco y sintió que lo estaba mirando por lo que giró un poco su cabeza hacía ella y abrió los ojos para mirarla a su vez, esta tenía sus ojos agrisados fijos en los de él y reflejaban cierta sorpresa y algunas dudas, además de mirarlo con algo que no sabía descifrar:

-¿Qué pasa?-

Pregunto ante su mirada y ella comenzó a negar para decirle:

-No es nada, es solo que no sabía que conocías tanto de mi familia.- esta le sonrió y se volvió a tumbar sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos para después continuar: -Si, es cierto lo que dices de Andromeda pero es precisamente por su culpa que yo me encuentro como me encuentro.- al decir el nombre de su hermana mayor notó enseguida el odio impreso en su voz y como sus ojos se oscurecían: -Lestrange no era mi prometido James, mi prometido era otro al que a pesar de todo había aceptado como tal, pero él a mí no, de hecho acabó siendo desterrado, y debido a eso y a otras cosas es que me tocará sufrir las consecuencias de casarme con un hombre que ama a mi hermana mayor y a mí me desprecia por ser solo una sustituta de ella.-

Sus palabras sonaban cargadas con tristeza y él solo pudo llevar su otra mano hacía la mejilla que no estaba cubierta por la almohada y acariciarla con cuidado para decirle:

-¿Quién era entonces tú prometido?-

Sonrió tristemente para después decir a la vez que agarraba su mano y detenía su caricia haciéndole entender que no había recibido mucho de eso:

-Sirius Black, el galante y enamorado de su soltería Sirius Black.-

La miro sorprendido ante sus palabras para después decirle en un susurro:

-¿Tu primo?, ¿ese Sirius Black?, ¿Canuto el amigo de James Potter y el resto?-

La triste sonrisa que adornaba el rostro de ella le hizo entender que había acertado y esta dijo:

-Si que sabes cosas de nosotros, si él era mi prometido, la verdad es que siempre estábamos discutiendo en el colegio, eramos como el perro y el gato, pero solo era por la diferencia de casas, al menos al principio, después según iban pasando los años las cosas se fueron complicando, ambos sentíamos cierta atracción el uno por el otro, no podíamos negarlo, crecimos juntos, vimos los cambios que habíamos sufrido cada uno de nosotros, y también los pensamientos de cada cual.

Él se enteró de donde yo me había metido, porque yo misma se lo dije, te voy a confesar algo que no le he dicho a nadie nunca, Sirius es y siempre será mi primero, es una lastima que la primera vez entre nosotros fuese también la última de ambos.

Sirius era todo un galán todas las chicas de Hogwarts se lo rifaban como a Potter y a Lupin, yo me moría de los celos cada vez que lo veía en alguna con una de esas chicas, y poco a poco nos fuimos peleando aun más hasta llegar a nuestro verano des sexto año, en la casa de los Black allí fue donde todo se terminó por romper.

Ese verano se anunciaron los compromisos de todos nosotros con familias respetables y tuvimos una visita deseada por toda la familia menos por Andromeda, Sirius y uno de nuestros tíos.-

Bellatrix se quedó en silencio un momento para después agregar.

-Estoy segura que Sirius nunca reveló a Potter la razón exacta de porque fue la gran pelea, y si lo hizo seguro que nunca dijo que nuestro señor fue invitado a casa como el más grande de los señores, yo como cualquiera quedé fascinada con el mundo que nos ofrecía, era todo tan perfecto en ese momento.

Si nuestro señor nos ofrecía la limpieza de la sangre, nos daba la libertad de los media sangre y de los indignos, además de una enseñanza respecto a la magia superior a las de los demás, conozco tantos hechizos y tengo tal conocimiento dela magia que nunca antes me había imaginado que llegaría a poseer.

Era un mundo con un millar de puertas abiertas, y el poder de tener en tus manos decidir quien era merecedor y quien no de estar en este lugar.

Yo podía con un simple hechizo deshacerme de todos los que me molestaban, que ingenua era en aquella época, si supieras que entonces solo pensaba en acabar con todas esas niñas tontas que querían a Sirius para ellas jajajaja.-

La risa de Bella lo hizo estremecerse, no entendía muy bien a que venía esa historia de ella, ni mucho menos porqué narices él la escuchaba, realmente debía de estar muy pero que muy aburrido en ese lugar.

-Cuando nuestro último año dio comienzo, fue cuando mi vida comenzó a hundirse lentamente, al principio Sirius era el mismo en todos los sentidos, hasta que comenzó a percatarse de mis desplantes a los hijos de mugels de mis nuevos amigos y de mi conocimiento en ciertos hechizos.

Al principio Sirius intentó hacerme según él entrar en razón, yo no le hice caso, para mí él solo quería que fuese repudiada también como él lo había sido, y me plantee seguirlo, si él era un repudiado y podía seguir, ¿por qué yo no podría y más si él estaba conmigo para conseguirlo?, me prometió estar allí para mí, estaba tan ciega que le creí como una tonta, mi prometido después de todo nunca me dejaría sola o me abandonaría.

Una noche en Hogwarts recibí una carta de mi familia como Sirius era un repudiado nuestro compromiso quedaba roto, así mismo el compromiso de mi hermana Andromeda también quedaba anulado por lo cual los dos que quedaban debían de contraer nupcias, llorando y odiosa como estaba de Lestrange por todo lo que había escuchado de él fui en busca de Sirius y el resto.

Me los encontré en los jardines bebiendo creo que Whisky de fuego, Sirius estaba borracho a más no poder y las chicas que los acompañaban estaban más sobrias pero algo tocadas también el caso es que Sirius reía contento y con una carta a sus pies, era de su madre en la que le decía que ya no pertenecía a la familia y que su compromiso conmigo estaba roto, él bailaba y hacía el tonto como siempre yo me acerqué hasta él deseando un consuelo o un consejo pero las palabras que salieron de sus labios me hundieron.

Él estaba feliz con que nuestro compromiso fuese roto, estaba contento porque así podía hacer lo que quisiera con cada chica que se le presentase sin tener que ocultarse, James reía a sus palabras mientras que Lupin le decía que estaba demasiado borracho y que lamentaría esas cosas.

Pero no, Sirius nunca las lamentaría ama demasiado su libertad, y nada ni nadie le importa mientras él la conserve.

Yo me volví fría como una piedra ante él, les demostré mi odio y desprecio, a pesar de no querer tuve que acceder a ese compromiso aunque no dejo de alargar la fecha de la boda todo lo que puedo y más

Además de que Lestrange está igual que yo no desea esa boda por lo cual no le corre prisa a él tampoco, lo que resulta todo un alivio.

No te mentiré te diré el por qué sigo aun a nuestro señor y siempre lo seguiré, porque él me enseño que el amor es innecesario y que solo te lleva a...- Bellatrix se bajó un poco la manga de la túnica negra que portaba y dejó ver unas marcas finas y rectas en sus muñecas, Harry las miró unos momentos para después con una de sus manos repasarlas.

-¿Cuándo?-

-El mismo día que escuché a Sirius tan feliz, me sentía tan sola, traicionada y perdida que no lo pensé dos veces me fui a la torre de astronomía en la noche y allí decidí partir, pero mi señor me ayudó y me curó, él me demostró que no era necesario nada de eso para llegar a lo más alto y que con él sería lo mejor de lo mejor.

Desde entonces soy la más unida a nuestro señor, le debo mi vida y siempre que estoy triste él esta allí para mí, podría decirse que soy suya en todos los sentidos.-

Harry la miró a los ojos y vio un brillo en estos estaba por apostar que ella iba a llorar pero se aguantaba a más no poder, llevó una de sus manos para posarla en su mejilla pero ella lo detuvo cogiendo su mano y le susurró:

-No quiero casarme con Lestrange, ayudame a no casarme con él.-

-Yo no puedo...- pero no terminó la frase se quedó helado cuando esta junto sus labios con los de él reclamándolo por completo.

Harry se separó de ella lo más rápido que pudo y se incorporó:

-¿Qué haces?-

-Necesito tú ayuda, y si para ello el precio a pagar soy yo no me importa pagarlo.-

-No, no quiero nada de ti, no puedo ayudarte y si pudiera no sería a cambio de eso.-

Bellatrix se sentó en la cama y lo miró extrañada, para después bajar la mirada enrojecida y decir:

-Eres el primero que no accede a mí.-

Harry la miró unos momentos y dijo:

-Bellatrix sino quieres casarte no lo hagas haz como Andromeda.-

-No puedo hacer eso, necesito presentar un candidato mejor para lograrlo y tú eres el único por el que mi señor accedería a cambiar a Lestrange.-

-¿Por qué yo?-

Bellatrix sonrió de medio lado y dijo:

-Te lo has ganado, te tiene en un pedestal y ahora mismo ocupas un lugar para él, no te dejara escapar y si le presento una atadura contigo se sentirá satisfecho.-

-Ni siquiera sabes quien soy, por no saberlo no lo se ni yo mismo.-

-Eso es secundario podemos darte una identidad, nuestro señor ya te ha dado un nombre, James, así que el apellido podemos escogerlo con facilidad, incluso podemos darte el de una de las familias más respetadas, nadie dirá nada, estoy convencida de que Malfoy no podrá negarse a nuestro señor si se lo proponemos.-

Harry estaba con la boca abierta, la verdad es que Bella parecía haber pensado en todo y no le dejaba mucha salidas.

-Lo siento Bellatrix pero...-

-No aceptaré un no, James, además tienes que tener en cuenta que yo puedo serte de mucha ayuda.-

Esas palabras hicieron a Harry mirarla con los ojos entornados y decir:

-¿Qué tanto estarías dispuesta a ayudarme?-

Bellatrix comenzó a caminar a cuatro patas en la cama hasta quedar al borde de la cama y colocarse de rodillas ante él pasó ambas manos por el cuello de Harry y le dijo:

-Puedo ayudarte a salvar a Lily Evans e incluso te ayudaría a verte con tú despreciable sangre sucia, tú me ayudas James y yo te ayudo.- su sonrisa parecía embrujadora, pero lo que a Harry le convenció no fue esta sino sus palabras, situó sus manos en la cintura de esta y le susurró:

-¿Y como se supone que haremos Bellatrix?-

-Para empezar James dejo de ser Bellatrix, para ser Bella y por eso no te preocupes nuestro señor se enterará hoy mismo de que tú y yo tenemos o mejor dicho necesitamos estar juntos, sígueme mi príncipe.-

Sin más y sin que él pudiera evitarlo Bella lo atrajo hacía ella y lo beso una vez más, en esta ocasión pedía o más bien exigía una respuesta y Harry no pudo evitar dársela después de todo él era humano y no de piedra, ella comenzó a tirar de él para caer en la cama pero en ese momento justo la puerta fue abierta y por esta entraron no solo Severus Snape y Lucius Malfoy sino que Lord Voldemort los acompañaba.

La escena sería bastante comprometida para alguien que tuviese cierto recato pero para Bellatrix todo aquello era perfecto para ella, mientras que Harry debía de interpretar su papel:

-Vaya hombre, ¿acaso nadie os enseñó a llamar a la puerta?, la verdad es que no me gusta tener espectadores.-

-¿Qué se supone significa esto?-

La mirada de Lord Voldemort era lo suficientemente peligrosa como para intimidar al más valiente de los magos, pero no al más descarado por lo que Harry tan solo cogió a Bellatrix de la cintura y la pegó a él dejándola a ella un tanto sorprendida y mirándolo con una sonrisilla en los labios:

-Bueno no creo tener que explicarte, ¿o tal vez si?-

Para sorpresa de los presentes Voldemort caminó hasta la cama y cogió a Bellatrix de una de sus manos con tal fuerza que la chica no pudo evitar emitir un grito de dolor tiró de ella sacándola de la cama y de los brazos de Harry quien lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Sal de aquí ahora mismo, se supone que tú prometido está abajo esperando verte.-

-A con que ese inepto de Lestrange se encuentra aquí, bien, así podré decirle en su cara que Bella es mía y de nadie más.-

Este comenzó a caminar hacía la salida pero se encontró con que Voldemort le bloqueaba el paso y dijo entre dientes.

-Todos fuera.-

Los otros tres así lo hicieron dejando a Lord Voldemort con Harry quien no entendía muy bien que estaba pasando con todo eso.

-No me gusta que toquen mis cosas sin mi consentimiento James, y sería bueno que lo aprendieses es por ello que te diré que Black es mía y que no puedes tenerla.-

-No es lo que ella dice y desea.- dijo este sonriendo de forma traviesa para después girarse y darle la espalda a Voldemort y decir:

-Ton ella me quiere, y desea que la haga mía, al menos podrías decirle a ese perdedor de Lestrange que no sabe conservar a una mujer que se retire de esta locura y deje camino a alguien mejor para ella.-

-¿Tú?-

-Pues por supuesto que yo, esta claro que soy mejor que él en todos los sentidos, soy más apuesto y de la edad de ella, la puedo satisfacer en todo lo que ella desee además de contar con más poder que él, es evidente que si me presento ante la familia de ella esta elegirá bien o sea a mí.-

Su sonrisa de superioridad sacaba de quicio a Lord Voldemort quien lo miraba con tal odio reflejado en sus ojos que si las miradas matasen estaría ya hasta descompuesto.

-Bellatrix Black se casará con Lestrange.-

-Por encima de mi cadáver.- declaró Harry ahora girándose a miralo enfadado y decidido Voldemort no apartó los ojos de él y Harry formó una sonrisa torcida en su rostro y añadió: -Lo tuyo es tuyo y nadie lo toca, bien lo mío es mío y nadie lo mira si quiera, si querías a Black como tuya, haberla pedido antes, ahora ella es mía y será bueno que te hagas a la idea, sino accedes a este pedido puede ser que decida que me conviene independizarme.-

Harry sintió la fría mano de Lord Voldemort al rededor de su cuello y como este lo estampaba contra la pared y decía con su voz silbante:

-Mira muchacho no juegues con fuego por que te puedes quemar y más te vale quitarte esa estúpida idea de la cabeza, además de que ni siquiera tienes un nombre o apellido.-

Sonrió ante sus palabras y dijo mientras cogía la mano de Voldemort con fuerza y apretaba intentando que lo soltara:

-Por eso no hay problema Malfoy seguramente aceptará cederme su apellido, además se supone que Bella es importante para ti, ¿quién mejor de compañero para ella que yo?-

Voldemort lo soltó no sin dejar de mirarlo con odio:

-A Lestrange lo controlo yo.- dijo este siseante.

-O pero yo también estoy de tu lado, y te puedo asegurar que con Bella conmigo no tendría que desobedecer tu orden de no salir de aquí para buscar lo que me niegas de alguien digna de mí.-

Voldemort lo miraba con los ojos entrecerrados y aun enfadado para después sisear:

-No consentiré que...-

-Bueno haz lo que quieras pero no me digas nada si Lestrange aparece muerto por un terrible accidente y no puede casarse con ella.-

Voldemort estalló ante la prepotencia de Harry pero para sorpresa de este lo que sufrió daño no fue él sino las dos ventanas de la habitación y el armario que se incendió.

Voldemort por su parte miraba a Harry el cual miraba su cuarto con cierta indiferencia y sin preocuparse en absoluto después de todo nada de allí le pertenecía.

Este estaba sorprendido por que a quien había querido torturar era al chico y sin embargo ni siquiera había podido hacerle un rasguño pequeñito con un cristal suelto.

Sin decir una sola palabra más abandonó la estancia dejando a Harry suspirando y sacando su varita para reparar los cristales y por último apagar el incendio del armario.

Sin más y tras ver como se cerraba la puerta dejándolo allí encerrado se dejo caer en la cama, tan solo esperaba el momento idóneo para comenzar a utilizar a Bella para sus propósitos.

&,-&,-&,-&,-

Voldemort irrumpió furiosamente en su sala privada y tras estar allí y cerrar la puerta con un fuerte portazo se dirigió hacía su sillón particular y en lugar de sentarse lo voleó lejos.

Deseaba acabar con ese prepotente muchacho cuanto antes, pero a la vez le agradaba tenerlo bajo su mando, era astuto, tenía un conocimiento de la magia increíble y un poder espectacular, era una mina para él y ahora si lo quería indefinidamente tenía que entregarle a ese miserable algo que le pertenecía, sabía que Black odiaba a Lestrange, pero él controlaba a Lestrange, hasta tal punto que Bella sería de él y no de ese inservible, pero con ese muchacho la cosa cambiaba.

Y lo peor es que no podía negarse, porque no podía pedirla para él, él no podía conformarse con algo tan bajo como esa pequeña juguetona Black, era cierto que le divertía algunas noches, pero no estaba dispuesto a tenerla todo el tiempo.

Solo la había tenido en su cama con el propósito de enamorarla de él de tal forma que se convirtiera en su esclava más que en otra cosa, una incondicional para cualquier caso, algo muy valioso en algunas ocasiones, sabía que si le encomendaba algo a Bella ella lo haría ciegamente sin rechistar, pero estando ahora ese malnacido sería más complicado y más si ella se obsesionaba con él.

Colocó el sillón de nuevo en su lugar y se colocó detrás de este a mirar el fuego que brillaba en la chimenea de esa estancia, colocó ambas manos en el respaldar y apretándolas susurró furioso y haciendo que el fuego temblara en su sitio:

-¿Quién demonios eres?-

-Yo puedo ayudarlo en esa cuestión mi señor.-

Una voz que también susurraba las palabras y que parecía arrastrarlas se escuchó en el lugar, de entre las sombras salio la figura de Lucius Malfoy con una expresión seria en sus rostro, quien lo conociera pensaría que estaba a punto de dar una nefasta noticia en lugar de hacer que su señor recibiera una noticia de incalculable valor, pero la verdad es que Lucius Malfoy no se podía sentir más despreciable, si bien lo que estaba apunto de comenzar no había sido planeado por él, él sería el sujeto que ocasionaría una gran catástrofe, y la verdad es que esos últimos años en los que había dejado de pertenecer a los mortifagos su vida había dado un gran giro uno que no deseaba cambiar.

&,-&,-&,-&,-

En una cocina se encontraba la joven de cabellos castaños mirando perdida la taza que sostenía entre sus manos, mientras que pensaba en una manera de hacer a Harry recordar e unirse a ellos.

Estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos que no se percató de que no estaba sola en la cocina por lo que no le importó susurrar con suma tristeza el nombre de la persona en la que estaba pensando:

-Harry.-

-¿Tanto lo quieres?- La voz de otra chica se hizo escuchar en la cocina Hermione miró a quien le acababa de hablar y se encontró con los ojos verdes pertenecientes a Lily Evans la cual la miraba sentada desde uno de los muebles con una taza humeante en su mano y le dijo mientras se llevaba este a los labios: -Creo que sería bueno que lo calentases un poco.- sin más hizo un pequeño gesto con su varita y la taza de Hermione volvió a dejar ver humo como ya había hecho horas antes.

-Gracias.- sin más se llevo su baso a los labios y bebió un poco el contenido de este.

Ninguna dijo nada más, y Lily solo podía observar a Hermione con cierta curiosidad, la verdad es que esos chicos eran extraños, no sabía como descifrarlos ni que esperar de ellos, esa mañana tenían una reunión en le cuartel era por eso que ella estaba allí tan temprano y James se encontraba en la casa dando algunos retoques a los hechizos de protección y hablando con Sirius sobre algunos detalles de la próxima boda.

Estaba pensando en eso cuando se escuchó unos ruidos en el cristal del salón, Lily al ver que Hermione una vez más estaba perdida en sus pensamientos se acercó ella hasta la ventana de allí, y se encontró con que se trataba de la lechuza que traía el profeta, le pagó el periódico y se fue con este hasta la cocina.

No el tomaba demasiado interés ya que sabía que este estaba como siempre lleno de mentiras, pero le llamó la atención descubrir que en primera plana se encontraba la que parecía ser la mansión Black.

Curiosa por ver que estaba tramando ahora la loca familia de Sirius desdobló por completo el periódico y unos ojos verdes que conocía escondidos tras unas gafas redondas le devolvían la mirada.

Lily detuvo sus pasos justo cuando iba a entrar en la cocina y se quedó helada al leer el titular de la noticia que había sido publicada por la _"becaria" _Rita Screter.

_**PRÓXIMA BODA DE LA FAMILIA BLACK-MALFOY.**_

_**Para sorpresa de todos la boda será pronto, pero no es esa la sorpresa la novia será como era de esperarse la guapa y atractiva Bellatrix Black, que no tiene nada que envidiar en belleza a ninguna de sus hermanas, sus ojos grises denotan la felicidad que la chica tiene al anunciar su próximo enlace.**_

_**Pero esto no sería noticia de portada, sino fuera por que el novio no será como todoS esperaban el soso de Lestrange sino que aquí va la bomba su esposo será el recién regresado del extranjero James Malfoy.**_

_**Un chico de diecinueve años de edad, apuesto como el que más y con un gran parecido a uno de nuestros solteros de oro que por desgracia también abandona nuestra querida lista James Potter quien se ha comprometido con Lilian Evans.**_

_**Pero a pesar de que el parecido es increíble e indiscutible nadie puede negarse que este nuevo soltero sería sin duda el que ocuparía el número uno en nuestra lista dado a sus hermosos ojos verde esmeralda.**_

_**El muchacho es serio y apuesto, es un increíble conocedor de la magia, como no, es un icono para seguir en el mundo mágico, además es adorado por las cámaras, su ingenio es indiscutible y lo poco que esta joven y apuesta reportera a podido hablar con él ha conseguido ganarse una fan incondicional.**_

_**Solo me queda felicitar a la feliz pareja y desearles lo mejor de lo mejor y decirles a los Malfoy que si tienen algún otro chico soltero en la familia disponible que piensen en su reportera favorita osea se yo Rita Screter.**_

Lily no podía apartar la mirada de la portada pero más aun de la fotografía que en esta había era cierto que el chico era guapo, y se le veía un gran porte, pero Lily podía apreciar el vacío en sus ojos verdes, entró a la cocina y suspirando a la vez que deseaba que esa chica no se hundiera dijo:

-Ha llegado ya el profeta.-

Hermione levantó la vista y sonriendole de medio lado le extendió la mano para que la dejara verlo, pero alguien más lo cogió primero, para sorpresa de Hermione Sirius entró en la cocina, no el Sirius de esa época sino el que ella conocía.

La chica se levantó de la silla que ocupaba totalmente sorprendida y dijo.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí?-

-O eso, Albus me dijo que a partir de hoy viviré aquí, no te sorprendas tanto Hermi, necesito tenerte cerca, y además ya sabes que yo Qwirrel no podría nunca estar lejos de ustedes.-

Hermione abrió los ojos al máximo al escuchar el nombre que había escogido este y no pudo evitar sonreír de medio lado.

Lily los observaba extrañada pero sobre todo no podía quitarle los ojos de encima a Sirius porque le parecía terriblemente conocido.

Sirius por su parte con su sonrisa en su rostro dirigió su mirada al periódico para que esta se le congelara en el rostro y pasara de sonreír a abrir los ojos al máximo y maldecir a gritos.

Cuando Hermione apreció el cambio caminó hasta él y al ver la portada se quedó helada en el lugar:

-¿Qué significa esto?- rugió Sirius sumamente enfadado para que los tres se quedaran helados cuando escucharon en la cocina como alguien decía con total tranquilidad:

-El anuncio de mi boda a la que estáis invitados, aunque algo me dice que no asistiréis porque no es seguro hacerlo.-

Harry se encontraba apoyado en la pared de la cocina cerca de la puerta que allí había sonreía abiertamente y llevaba un chaquetón largo de color negro que cubría un elegante traje del mismo color, no llevaba corbata puesta y los primeros botones de la camisa estaban abiertos, Lily no podía dejar de imaginarse a James en esa misma postura y Hermione estaba helada en el sitio sin poder creérselo.

-¿Acaso te has vuelto loco?-

Sirius caminó hasta él y lo agarró de la chaqueta este lo miró unos momentos extrañado y tras soltarse de su agarre dijo:

-Perdona pero no te conozco de nada solo he venido a hablar con esas dos preciosidades, si me permites...-

Sin más que decirle a Sirius Harry caminó hasta donde Lily y Hermione se encontraban ambas completamente sorprendidas y sin saber que decir o hacer, cuando él extendió sus dos manos ofreciendoselas a ellas dos ambas las cogieron sin más.

Antes de desaparecer Sirius del pasado, James y Albus Dumbledore entraron en la cocina para ver como una vez más ese sujeto había entrado en el cuartel de la orden y se llevaba a dos de sus integrantes.

-¿Qué demonios...?- la voz de James fue lo último que ambas jóvenes escucharon antes de desaparecer de allí.


	6. Secuestrado, ¿por los buenos?

_**Cap 5º:Secuestrado ¿por los buenos?**_

-Esa es mi oferta, ¿la tomas o la dejas?-

Hermione no se podía creer lo que Harry estaba haciendo eso no era posible, vale que podía ser una salida, pero ¿acaso estaba intentando no matar a su madre y abandonar a su padre?, pero ¿por qué?

Hermione miró a Lily la cual tenía una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios y parecía esperanzada:

-¿Lo dices en serio?-

-Nunca digo las cosas en broma.- digo este seriamente y Lily no pudo más que abrazar a un Harry que se quedó estático sin hacer ningún movimiento y completamente sorprendido por lo que esta estaba haciendo.

-Bueno ya está bien será mejor que regreséis cuanto antes o los demás pensaran que os he hecho algo.-

Lily se separó de él y le dio un beso en la mejilla lo suficientemente agradecida para olvidar que estaba en brazos de un mortifago, el peor de los mortifagos sino recuperaba la memoria a tiempo.

-Gracias, sabía que ella no podía estar tan equivocada y que tú no podías ser tan cruel como aparentabas, si ese fuera el caso tus ojos no mostrarían tal esperanza.-

Hermione miró a Lily sin comprender esa frase por lo que miró a los ojos de Harry y se mordió el labio inferior al percatarse de un detalle que no había notado antes, Harry miraba a su madre como si fuera un gran tesoro, como si ella fuese lo único importante en el mundo, mostraba tal devoción por ella, que Hermione temió en su interior que Harry se estuviese enamorando de ella, ¿acaso era eso?, ¿por eso no le importaba que su padre no viviera?, ¿es que acaso Harry estaba planteándose ser el padre del niño que ella traía?, ¿es decir ser su propio padre?, Hermione negó estaba pensando locuras, eso no podía ser, ¿verdad?, miró a ambos mirarse uno al otro, Lily lo veía con afecto y sabiendo los gustos de la chica, no Harry era un gran exponente a conquistar el corazón de su propia madre, era idéntico a su padre, pero más maduro, más serio mucho más responsable, es decir más atractivo a la hora de imaginar una estabilidad.

Hermione tragó saliva, o por Merlín, eso no podía ser, tenía que pararlo, una angustia la estaba envolviendo desde lo más profundo de su ser mientras veía como ellos hablaban y hablaban y se maldijo a si misma por no estar escuchando lo que decían, pero debía de parar eso cuanto antes, y rogar por que Lily se casara cuanto antes con James.

Tenía que separarlos a como diera lugar, de un momento a otro escuchó al risa de Lily y sintió que algo la embargaba pro dentro, se fijo en ambos en cómo se llevaban de bien y en lo bien que estaban juntos.

De repente Hermione se sintió despreciable por pensar que deseaba que Lily se marchara de allí de una buena vez, y se sintió peor al decir:

-Bueno esto se ha alargado mucho, tenemos que regresar Evans, James debe estar esperándote.-

Se maldijo a si misma al darse cuenta de cómo había sonado su voz y estaba por modificar su tono cuando escuchó la voz de Lily decir:

-Tiene razón James, tengo que marcharme ya pero quedamos en eso, nos vemos a las once y media.-

-Sin falta a las once y media.-

Hermione abrió los ojos sorprendida por esas palabras, ¿a las once y media?, ¿de qué estaban hablando ahora?, ¿qué día?, o Merlín debería de haber estado más atenta a lo que estaban hablando se decía esta mientras veía como Harry cogía la mano de Lily y le daba un cariñoso apretón en esta y le dedicaba una tierna sonrisa, una sonrisa que Hermione nunca antes le había dedicar a nadie ni siquiera a Ginny, de nuevo esa rabia la invadió, no entendía nada, cuando Harry miraba a Ginny ella no se sentía como en ese momento, ¿qué estaba pasando?

"_-Cuando Harry miraba a Ginny no tenías miedo porque sabías que no había peligro-"_

Hermione negó una vez más, y caminó hasta situarse al lado de Lily y cogió la mano que Harry le estaba agarrando y los hizo soltarse, se sentía de tantas maneras a la vez que no se podía entender ni ella misma, por una parte sentía que hacía bien que tenía que parar esa tontería, por otra se sentía genial al separarlos y al impedir esas miradas que se dedicaban, y luego estaba su otra parte, la que le decía que era una maldita egoísta que Harry necesitaba de eso y que Lily se lo merecía que no era quien para impedir que ellos se conocieran y pasaran el tiempo que debían de pasar juntos, pero como madre e hijo no como otra cosa.

-Nos vamos.- dijo esta sin más y se fijó en que Lily cerrase los ojos para desaparecerse y ella misma hizo esto, estaba pensando en donde debía aparecerse cuando sintió que unos labios apresaban los suyos y que la soltaban del agarre que tenía sobre la mano de Lily sustituyendo esta por otra.

Y ahí se sintió incluso peor que antes, algo en ella se sentía feliz, porque él no la había dejado marchar, pero la parte racional la que pensaba en Ron se sentía miserable por seguir con ese juego solo para conseguir que él fuese a su bando, porque lo hacía por eso, ¿pero entonces por qué lo disfrutaba?, apretó la mano que tenía cogida la suya y respondió a la petición silenciosa del chico, mientras que se separaba de él para después mirar directamente sus ojos, ese brillo de niño bueno y de esperanza había desaparecido, Hermione tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo enorme por no sentirse satisfecha ante lo que estaba viendo en los ojos de él.

Lily podía sacar su niño bueno y su bondad, pero el deseo y la pasión era solo de ella, y que bien se sentía tener esos ojos verde jade mirándote con ese deseo en ellos, no pudo contenerse y sonrió:

-¿Qué pasó con el niño bueno?-

-Hay que saber ser un buen actor cuando es necesario y con esa ingenua lo es.-

Dijo este mientras que la alejaba de él y comenzaba a hablar de nuevo:

-Voy a necesitar tú ayuda chica, y no me vale un no por respuesta, es tú única salida o lo haces o te juro que lamentarás el día en que nos vimos por primera vez.-

-Me temo que eso nunca podría lamentarlo.- dijo esta sin pensar, Harry la miró un momento y Hermione se perdió el brillo que paso por sus ojos para después sonreír abiertamente y decir:

-Si he notado que eres mía, y que por ello no me traicionarás, por eso te he elegido a ti de entre todos esos ineptos que te acompañan.-

Hermione se sintió ofendida ante sus palabras y lo miró para decir:

-¿Quién te crees que eres?-

-Lo sabes bien, sabes que soy el próximo al trono de los mortifagos, y tú si juegas bien podrías sentarte a mi lado, ¿dime que acaso eso no te hace sentir genial?-

-¿De qué estás hablando?, ¿tú te estás escuchando Harry?, deja de decir tantas sandeces, tienes que venir conmigo a ver a Dumbledore tienes que escuchar lo que no sabes, es necesario que tú….-

-O si, hablaré con ese viejo, te lo garantizo tenemos una cuenta pendiente, y precisamente tú le darás mi mensaje a ese farsante, es por ello por lo que te necesito.-

Hermione se quedó cayada un momento, ¿de qué estaba hablando?

-¿Qué?-

-Él desea a Voldemort, muy bien se lo entregaré, pero yo lo deseo a él y tú me lo entregarás, y sé muy bien que no me traicionaras.-

-No estés tan seguro de eso, nunca escúchame bien te entregaré a Dumbledore.-

Cerró los ojos dispuesta a desaparecer de allí echa una furia pero él la agarró con fuerza y la hizo abrir los ojos ante el dolor que estaba sintiendo:

-Sí, lo harás, y lo harás porque la única razón por la que no mataré a ese niño que Lily Evans lleva en su interior es porque tú harás lo que yo digo.-

Hermione no pudo evitar sonreír con cierta ironía, él no era consciente de que estaba amenazándola con matarse a sí mismo, y por muy idiota que pareciese, sabía que lo haría, que precisamente por que era la vida de él la que estaba en juego lo haría, ¿por qué le importaba tanto hasta el punto de traicionar a ese anciano que había dado tanto por el mundo mágico?

De repente Hermione sintió un escalofrío recorrerla, eso era, Dumbledore, él era un gran mago y por muy bueno que Harry fuese, Dumbledore podría hacerlo ir a su bando, él podría capturar a Harry y ella estaría allí para ayudarlo.

-Qué tengo que hacer.- dijo esta con cierto tono de derrotismo por lo que Harry sonrió y aflojó el agarre que tenía de ella y la acercó a él para susurrarle al oído un día, una dirección y una hora.

Tras esto le dio un pequeño beso en el cuello y desapareció dejando a Hermione sonriendo ampliamente, hay seguía estando su Harry, ¿cómo sino conocería la existencia de la cueva de Hosmeade donde se ocultaba Sirius cuando lo perseguían?

Sin más y haciendo a su mente trabajar Hermione desapareció del lugar para aparecer en los terrenos de Hogwarts, cuanto antes hablara con el anciano mucho mejor.

Caminó hasta llegar a la verga que daba a los terrenos del castillo y lanzó su patronius con un mensaje para Dumbledore, unos minutos después Minerva Mcgonagall aparecía en la verga para abrírsela y dejarle paso.

Cuando esta dijo la contraseña ante la gárgola Hermione entró en el despacho de Albus Dumbledore quien miraba por la ventana con gesto perdido para decir cuando sintió que se encontraba ya dentro del despacho y que la puerta estaba cerrada:

-¿Qué quería señorita Granger?- este giró su mirada para clavarla en la suya y Hermione sonrió de medio lado para devolverle la mirada, azul y caramelo se encontraron desafiantes para que Hermione dijera:

-Tengo un plan que requiere su maestría en la magia.-

Una sonrisa apareció en los labios de Albus Dumbledore quien le pareció a Hermione sentía que acababa de ganar algo, lo vio girarse completamente y mirarla mientras cruzaba sus manos ante él para decirle:

-¿Y qué gano yo de eso señorita Granger?-

-¿Qué quiere decir?-

Hermione se extraño de las palabras de Dumbledore y este sonrió aun más para agregar:

-Necesita mi ayuda señorita Granger, y yo necesito información importante del futuro, no sé si me comprende.-

-¿Me está diciendo que si no hablo no me ayudará?-

-Cuid pro cuo señorita Granger, quien algo quiere algo le cuesta.-

Hermione se quedó con cara de tonta mirando a su profesor sin poder creerse lo que este le estaba diciendo y él tan solo tomo asiento sin apartar su mirada de la de la muchacha esperando una reacción por su parte.

-¿Qué quiere saber?-

-¿Quién es el chico del que habla la profecía?-

Hermione se quedó congelada en el sitio, de todas las preguntas que le podía haber hecho esa era la que menos se esperaba que este le hubiese hecho después de todo era Dumbledore el que se supone no le gustaba nada los cambios y el que tenía extremo cuidado con esas cosas.

-No sé de que me está hablando.- contestó lo más segura de sí misma que pudo.

-O sí que lo sabe señorita Granger al igual que el joven Neville Longbttom.-

Hermione contuvo el aire ante esas palabras y se quedó helada, ¿acaso Albus Dumbledore estaba errando?

Cuando vio la sonrisa que adornaba los labios de este comprendió que así era, Dumbledore creía que el de la profecía era Neville, estuvo a punto de meter la pata y sonreír ante ese hecho pero decidió aparentar que se asustaba y dijo:

-Si ya es consciente de esto ¿por qué pregunta entonces?-

Albus Dumbledore sonrió ampliamente ante esa respuesta y dijo:

-Confirmación señorita Granger no es bueno dejarse llevar por simples conjeturas las cuales siempre acaban con ciertas sorpresas pero las certezas ah esas son las claves para trazar planes.-

-¿Entonces?-

-La escucho.- dijo este sin más y acomodándose en la silla esperando una explicación por parte de ella.

&,-&,-&,-&,-

James Potter se encontraba en su trabajo bastante mosqueado, debido a que Lily parecía estar en las nubes y no paraba de susurrar cosas, era evidente que estaba así por ese maldito mortifago, ¿qué demonios le había dicho este para tenerla así?

Apretó con fuerza la pluma que tenía en sus manos y la rompió, a la vez que el tintero que había ante él explotaba, maldijo por lo bajo y estaba por limpiarlo cuando escucho la voz de quien precisamente lo mosqueaba tanto:

-Según tengo entendido la tinta queda mejor en el pergamino pero viéndolo a usted quizá haya encontrado un nuevo uso para esta.-

James Potter fulminó a un muchacho que se encontraba vestido con un traje negro y una camisa verde, sin corbata y los dos primeros botones abiertos, su cabello negro rebelde y desordenado y sus ojos verdes jade fijos en él, estaba apoyado en la puerta de su despacho con los brazos cruzados, y el muy cretino estaba haciendo que todas las chicas de por allí suspiraran como idiotas, maldito enjendro.

-¿Qué haces aquí miserable mortifago?- dijo este entre dientes.

-¿Es así como recibes a quien puede darte la solución para salvar a tu mujer?-

James lo miró sorprendido ante sus palabras y dijo:

-Si le has hecho algo a Lil te juro que te ….-

-Ahórrate el esfuerzo y la saliva Potter, ella por el momento está bien depende de tus decisiones que así siga siendo.-

-¿De mis decisiones?-

-Tengo la certeza de que tú hijo será la perdición de ella, la solución es fácil si el niño no nace ella estará a salvo, ella no quiere escuchar, pero es la única salida que le queda, escúchame bien Potter, si quieres conservar a Lily a tú lado tendrás que hacer un sacrificio, y deberás escoger, a él o a ella.-

Sin más el chico desapareció de allí dejando a James petrificado en su sitio, su hijo, su hijo o su esposa, ¿qué demonios estaba diciendo ese?, ¿a qué se refería exactamente?

Sin poder casi respirar y sintiendo que le faltaba el aire James se dejó caer en su silla mientras miraba a la puerta perdido en sí mismo.

De la nada un pequeño pergamino apareció ante él:

"_-Cuartel general de la orden ya.-"_

Era la letra de Albus Dumbledore, aun confundido James se personó allí para encontrarse a Alice, Frank, y su Lily los tres mirando extrañados un pergamino cada uno, mientras que él mismo miraba el suyo.

¿Qué se supone quería Dumbledore?

-Veo que han acudido todos a mi llamado eso es genial si son tan amables de pasar a la sala allí podremos hablar tranquilamente y tomar algo de té en el proceso.-

James como un autómata los siguió a dentro sin dejar de mirar a Lily y a su vientre, negó y se dispuso a escuchar lo que este tuviese que decirle.

Tres horas ahí metidos para que el viejo no dejara de hacerles interminables preguntas de toda clase, sobre sus familiares, sobre la descendencia de sus familias, direcciones de los familiares vivos aunque no se hablasen con ellos, ascendencia de cada uno, posibilidades de que sus hijos fuesen o no magos como ellos, posibles direcciones futuras de cada uno, trabajos e intereses futuros, y un innumerable de cosas más, el viejo parecía interesado en todo lo que fuese privado, les preguntó sobre amigos y enemigos, cada uno debía de decir los suyos propios y los comunes, todos coincidían en Voldemort y sus secuaces, ¿qué esperaba Dumbledore en ese tiempo?

El caso es que James estaba cansado y con la cabeza echa un lio y solo deseaba descansar, pero no, ahora le tocaba el turno de Lily y sus preparativos para la boda la cual sería ya en dos días.

Y ahí estaba él como un idiota ante un espejo intentando lo imposible que su dichoso cabello se quedara en su sitio, pero este no estaba dispuesto a que eso pasase, no él era una parte de su cuerpo que no se dejaba domesticar.

Cansado y frustrado probó con la varita y algún hechizo de los que algunas chicas le habían comentado, pero ni eso sirvió tan solo para parecer más idiota si eso era posible, y sus nervios ya estaban por las nubes, así que frustrado como estaba cogió un jarrón que tenía a su alcance y lo boleó lejos.

-Hey, casi me escalabras, ¿y así es como estás a dos días de la boda?, ¿qué harás el día de la misma?, no, pregunto para desaparecer de tu lado antes de que lo lleves a cabo.-

-Hola Canuto.- dijo este frustrado y volviendo a su tarea.

-Hermano deja tú cabello tranquilo, es parte de tú encanto y solo cuando este se te esté cayendo podrás hacer algo por él mientras tanto será mejor que no lo intentes.-

-Es el día de mi boda ese día tiene que acatar mis deseos y ya.-

-Pero si es lo que hace siempre, James tú cabello eres tú mismo indomable hasta el fin.- dijo este y se lo revolvió aun más.

James gruñó y apartó la mano de este para después quitarse la corbata que llevaba y volearla lejos:

-¿Por qué vestirte así para la boda?-

-Lil desea una boda muggel, además de una mágica.-

-¿Y tienes que ir disfrazado de pingüino?, mira que llegan a ser raros estos muggels.- dijo este mirando la vestimenta de este.

-Si ríete lo que quieras pero tú también tienes uno, eres el padrino de la boda que no se te olvide.-

-A no, eso sí que no, a mi no me disfrazas James.-

-No es un disfraz, además, ¿piensas llevar una capa para la boda con muggels?, todos pensarán que eres un travesti ya que creerán que es un vestido.-

Escuchó como Sirius gruñía frustrado y sonrió, ja ya no sería el único en sufrir.

Por la puerta entraron otros dos de la misma edad ya vestidos y con sus corbatas y todo bien puesto, cuando James los miró a través del espejo gruño:

-Oye lunático ¿lo haces a posta verdad?-

-¿Hacer el qué?- dijo este sin entender.

-Siempre eres tan terriblemente perfecto.- dijo este girándose a verlo, mientras que por su parte Sirius miraba un traje que había puesto en una percha con su nombre:

-Tú mujer está loca si cree que me pondré esto.-

-No lo estoy y lo harás si no quieres pasar el día de mi boda convertido en un perro o en algo peor.-

La cara de Sirius se iluminó y dijo:

-Eso es, ¿James un perro puede ser tú padrino de bodas?-

-Sirius.-

-Vale, vale solo era una idea, maldita sea, lo que hay que hacer por un amigo.-

Sin más desapareció de allí mientras que ellos se quedaban charlando hasta que unos minutos después este apareció con una sonrisa en su rostro y con la corbata aun desabrochada.

-Maldito seas.- dijo James lanzandole un libro que tenía a mano, Sirius lo esquivó perdiendo su sonrisa y dijo:

-Oye, ¿y eso a que viene?-

-Estas endemoniadamente perfecto, maldita sea, voy a ser el único que el día de mi boda parezca idiota.-

-Podría acostumbrarme a esta ropa James, sobre todo si quien me ayuda es una de esas mujeres, y más con lo que recibes a cambio de vestir esto, mira.-

Sirius sacó un trozo de papel y señaló una marca de carmín en una de sus mejillas.

-Miserable.- escuchó la risa de Sirius y después escuchó como más gente se reunía allí.

-Vaya, James estás…-

Se giró para encontrarse con la pelirroja amiga de esos que ahora vivían en el cuartel Ginny creía que se llamaba.

-¿Idiota?- terminó él por decir, pero la muchacha sonrió de medio lado y dijo:

-No, es solo, bueno al parecer tenéis el mismo problema no os queda muy bien el negro y blanco.-

¿Tenéis el mismo problema?, ¿Quién más?

La muchacha buscó algo en el armario y encontró una camisa de color verde que sacó para mostrársela, se la puso por encima y frunció el ceño:

-Qué raro.- Sin más formó una triste sonrisa en su rostro y lo miró a los ojos:

-Después de todo no eres él.-

Sin más se alejó de allí dejando a James más frustrado aun.

-¿Qué le pasa a Ginny?- escuchó que preguntaba la chica de cabello castaño y frunció el ceño no le agradaba esa chica y menos sabiendo que tenía relación con el miserable ese.

-Acaba de salir de esa estancia no lo sé.-

Ese era el pelirrojo, estaba por salir de allí cuando ella entró en la habitación y al verlo se quedó helada mirándolo, para después fijar su vista en sus ojos y repasar su rostro:

-¿Has intentando peinarte?-

James gruño ante esa pregunta y ella sonrió:

-Eso es imposible James, es mejor dejarlo como está, ven aquí.-

Sin más lo cogió del brazo y este sin entender que hacía la siguió, esta también fue a su armario y al ver la camisa verde en la cama dijo:

-Definitivamente no te quedaría ese color, así que tenemos que buscar algo más acorde contigo, ¿qué tal el rojo?- sacó una camisa del armario y la tiró en la cama, después saco otras dos más y las deposito en la cama se quedó mirándolas para después mirarlo a él y decir:

-Todos los chicos sois iguales, toma prueba con esa, no sé quien pensó que ese te quedaría bien pero que poco acertó.- después de un momento susurró: -Apuesto que fue la de las túnicas esa chica entiende ropa muggels lo que yo de lociones de peinado.- sin más abandonó la estancia dejándolo a él allí quieto mirando la camisa que le había dado, bueno por probar que no quedase.

&,-&,-&,-&,-

Los nervios eran palpables en toda la casa, y era evidente que ese día era especial, pero ella no podría asistir a la ceremonia al igual que no podría hacerlo Albus Dumbledore porque ese día era precisamente el que Harry había elegido para su reunión, o más bien ¿su secuestro?

Hermione sonrió mirando el lugar a su alrededor había tenido que confiar en Draco Malfoy después de todo aparentaba estar del lado bueno y aunque su recuperación no era total al menos parecía servir para algo, Ron por su parte estaba tan pendiente de Ginny que no notaría que ella no estaba, y eso era lo más idóneo.

Hosmeade estaba de fiesta también al parecer resultaba ser un día festivo Harry parecía haber escogido un día especial para ello, esperaba que no hubiese tramado algo que ella no hubiese podido calcular, se podía llevar a gala que lo conocía muy bien mejor que nadie, pero esperaba que así siguiese siendo, ya que eso era antes, no ahora.

Se acercó a su lugar desde donde ella podía escuchar toda la conversación y actuar en el momento idóneo para ello, y se quedó esperando hasta que escuchó el cras de una aparición Dumbledore acababa de llegar.

&,-&,-&,-&,-

¿Podía ser una trampa?, Albus Dumbledore se encontraba delante del muchacho de diecinueve años de edad de cabellos negros alborotados y ojos verdes jade, que lo miraba con una expresión seria en su rostro.

La verdad es que no estaba muy seguro de que en esta ocasión no se estuviese equivocando, recordaba muy bien las palabras de Mcgonagall cuando acompañó a la chica hasta la verga y lo que esta le dijo fue:

"-Caminaba tan segura de sí misma, y esa sonrisa en su rostro cargada de inteligencia como si fuese superior en todos los sentidos, esa muchacha es muy lista Albus, ¿crees que estará de nuestro lado realmente?-"

No tenía dudas de la lealtad de la chica hacía el lado que se inclinaban, sino nunca le hubiese informado de que todo eso era una trampa y mucho menos lo hubiese ayudado a preparar lo que tenían preparado, pero también era cierto que estaba empezando a pensar que su sonrisa escondía un secreto, un secreto que no era capaz de identificar al menos de momento, pero estaba dispuesto a hacerlo de eso seguro.

-¿A qué debo esta entrevista inesperada?-

El muchacho formó una sonrisa en su rostro y comenzó a caminar por la cueva con paso lento y tranquilo:

-Un lugar muy curioso este, ni siquiera se dé que lo conozco, solo estaba seguro de que existía y así es, ¿curioso verdad?-

-Sin duda.- concedió este mientras no apartaba su mirada azul del paseo de este: -Pero no creo que su conocimiento de este lugar o el mostrármelo tenga algo que ver con esta cita, ¿o me equivoco?-

-Muy pocas veces el gran Albus Percibal Dumbledore se equivoca, la verdad es que es muy curioso que conozca ese dato de usted sin ni siquiera saber de que lo conozco, pero más curioso es que sepa toda su historia, empezando desde el pequeño Valle de Godrig, con Ariana, como la visita a un joven de once años a un reformatorio para informarle de sus poderes e ingreso a Hogwarts, como sus logros como profesor hasta llegar a director de Hogwarts, o incluso su búsqueda frustrada por las reliquias de la muerte, reliquias como esta.-

Hermione se sorprendió cuando Harry sacó su capa de invisibilidad, la cual debería de estar en poder de James Potter en ese tiempo.

-Sí, James Potter está muy ocupado ahora mismo para percatarse de que su querida capa no está en su lugar, y es terriblemente estúpido por no darse cuenta de lo que tiene en su poder, sería tan estupendo contar con esos tres objetos, una cosa tan sumamente increíble.-

-¿Cómo eres consciente de que esa capa es una de las reliquias de la muerte?-

-No lo sé, del mismo modo que desconozco como se que su varita de sauco es otra más de las reliquias.-

¿Qué exactamente estaba buscando Harry?, ¿acaso Voldemort le había pedido que buscase las reliquias?, ¿qué se supone que estaba pasando?, se percató de cómo Dumbledore sacaba su varita y la mostraba a Harry mientras decía:

-Sabes entonces sobre las reliquias, ¿conoces también lo necesario para poseer esta en particular?- le dijo Dumbledore sacándola de su bolsillo y mostrándosela a él.

Dumbledore pudo ver como los ojos verdes del chico se fijaban en esta y como se formaba una sonrisa en sus labios, para después mirar su propia varita y decir:

-Es curioso, pero esa varita no me interesa, considero que soy mucho más poderoso con la que tengo en mi poder, después de todo ella me eligió a mí, no necesito una varita que ya rechacé.-

-¿De qué estás hablando?-

Dijo Dumbledore mirando la varita que tenía en su mano y seguidamente a Harry que lo miraba a él.

-Eso es otra historia, hoy estamos aquí para hacer un trato viejo, yo puedo entregarte a Tom Riddel, tú has de entregarte tú mismo.-

Dumbledore abrió los ojos al máximo sorprendido ante esas palabras, pero rápidamente cambió su expresión, ese detalle no se lo había comentado la señorita Granger.

-¿Y has venido aquí voluntariamente y solo a decirme tal cosa?-

Harry sonrió de medio lado y comenzó a caminar.

-Si, así es, después de todo sois tan sumamente buenos y tenéis tan alto concepto del honor que no dudo que no usarás un truco bajo para matarme.-

Dumbledore sonrió pero que ingenuos podían ser algunos, al principio creyó que ese muchacho podría conocerlo algo mejor, pero al parecer se había equivocado, el muchacho le dio al espalda y él disimuladamente hizo la señal que la muchacha le había indicado hacer, ese chico acababa de ganarse un viaje al cuartel y no como un invitado especial.

&,-&,-&,-&,-

Ya estaba echo, su señor acababa de recibir las dos reliquias de la muerte que habían conseguido en el futuro, eso podía garantizarles ser los vencedores en esa guerra, ahora solo tenía que conseguir que ese maldito de Potter desapareciese de ese lugar cuanto antes, debía de conseguir que ese muchacho llegase a manos de Dumbledore cuanto antes, ¿pero cómo hacerlo sin que fuese descubierto?

Lucius Malfoy estaba de los nervios sin ser capaz de saber como hacer para conseguir tal cosa, sin saber que ya había un plan para que eso pasase así.

&,-&,-&,-&,-

"Es terriblemente inteligente." esos eran los pensamientos de Severus Snape mientras miraba la actuación del muchacho de diecinueve años de cabellos negros y ojos color jade, estaba jugando con Dumbledore de una manera sorprendente, había llevado la conversación por lugares que ni él mismo sospechaba que a Albus Dumbledore le pudiesen interesar, ¿cómo sabía ese muchacho que a Albus Dumbledore le interesaban las reliquias de la muerte?, ¿y de donde había sacado que él podía tener esa varita cuando quisiese si ni siquiera nadie sabía que esa varita era una reliquia?

De echo todos creían que era un cuento y nada más.

Pero al parecer al igual que el señor oscuro había creído al final en la profecía, el gran Albus Dumbledore creía en cuentos.

Severus Snape nunca hubiese pensado que esa treta fuese a funcionar, pero al parecer si que lo estaba haciendo, el viejo parecía encantado con lo que había.

Pero el chico se había dado la vuelta diciendo que el gran Albus Dumbledore nunca le haría una emboscada por su honor y otras cualidades que siempre habían destacado en ese gran hombre.

Estaba por darse a ver cuando de repente notó como ese viejo hacía una señal y la muchacha que tanto llamaba a James, un muchacho de cabello rubio y el mismo Albus Dumbledore apuntaban al chico y decían tres hechizos a la vez, vio enseguida como el chico parecía sorprendido y como caía al suelo inconsciente, sin dudarlo desapareció del lugar por muy valioso que fuese ese mequetrefe para el señor oscuro no querría perder a dos por el precio de uno, además él no era un estúpido Gryffindor para jugársela por alguien que encima le caía mal.

Cuando se apareció corrió hasta donde su señor se encontraba y este estaba completamente perdido con el ceño fruncido pensando en un montón de cosas al parecer, tenía en sus manos una especie de anillo negro y su propia varita.

-Mi señor.-

-¿Qué quieres Snape?- dijo este como ausente y Snape dijo:

-Me temo que el inútil de James a metido la pata.-

-¿Qué quieres decir?-

Dijo este aun impasible, y Snape tuvo que tragar saliva sabiendo que lo siguiente iba a causar que recibiera una maldición imperdonable.

-La verdad es que Dumbledore no fue solo a la cita sino que había otros dos con él, la muchacha esa que se a unido hace poco a la orden y un muchacho al que nunca antes había visto, es de cabellos rubios platinos y ojos grises, parecía de la misma edad que James y esa muchacha.-

-¿Y?- dijo este al parecer ahora si prestando algo más de atención y con cierto tono de sorpresa en su voz.

-Me temo que lo han capturado, mi señor, deben de estar llevándolo al cuartel general de la orden.- dijo este temeroso y cerró los ojos esperando la maldición.

-¿Qué acabas de decir?- la frase salió de los labios de Lucius Malfoy quien no pudo evitar formar una sonrisa en su rostro.

&,-&,-&,-&,-

James abrió los ojos de forma cansada, se sintió en cierto modo pesado y miró todo a su alrededor, se percató de que estaba aun en la cueva lo que quería decir que acababan ahora mismo de aturdirlo.

Cerró los ojos para despejarse y escuchó como Dumbledore decía:

-¿Qué se supone hagamos ahora?-

-¿El cuartel?-

-¿Hogwarts?- dijo una voz que no reconoció.

-Ninguno de esos dos sitios es seguro para tener a este allí, lo que me recuerda que será mejor desprenderlo de su varita cuanto antes Accio varita.-

Ese era Dumbledore y sintió como su varita se alejaba de él para acabar se imaginaba en manos de Albus Dumbledore.

-¿Qué haces?- escuchó que recriminaba Dumbledore.

-Yo me quedaré con esto.- escuchó que decía Hermione y sonrió de medio lado, mucho más sencillo entonces.

-Bueno lo mejor es el cuartel de allí no podrá escapar y aunque lo hiciese no podrá revelar el lugar.- dijo de nuevo la voz que no reconoció.

-Draco no es tan fácil allí están los demás y los de la orden no podemos dejar que alguien le hiera y lo sabes.-

-Y tú sabes que Hogwarts lo conoce mejor que nosotros.-

-Eso no es tan así.- dijo Hermione con ciertas dudas para después decir: -Es mejor el cuartel.-

Sintió de repente que tiraban de él y de repente cayó contra algo duro para darse cuenta de que ahora estaba en una habitación y sonrió lo había conseguido ya se encontraba entre la orden del fénix, ya solo le quedaba ganarse la confianza de esos idiotas.

¿Cómo era posible que fuesen tan predecibles?, que ingenuos podían ser.

De repente sintió un fuerte dolor en su frente y no pudo seguir fingiendo que estaba dormido, grito de dolor, para llevarse una de sus manos a la frente y sentir que su cabeza se partía en dos.

Sintió que de repente alguien lo cogía entre sus brazos, sintió de repente que ya había pasado más veces que esa no era la primera vez que alguien le reconfortaba de esa manera ante ese dolor.

-¿Qué pasa Harry?-

-¿Por qué se agarra la frente así?- escuchó que preguntaba Dumbledore mientras que él sintió otra oleada de dolor y se apartó de Hermione con brusquedad:

-Esta feliz, está contento, algo salió bien.-

De repente cayó al suelo mareado y se dejó llevar a un sueño silencioso deseando que ese dolor se marchara.

&,-&,-&,-&,-

¿Cómo lo había sabido?, no estaba seguro pero que sin duda había encontrado una joya, o eso si que era cierto, y ahora tenía a algo de incalculable valor en las filas de la orden, parecían desear tanto tener al chico que ¿qué mejor regalo que dárselo?, había sido idea del muchacho le había dicho que desde allí él podía serle muy útil e echo le había dicho:

-¿No me quieren?, que me tengan, y luego que maldigan, los destruiremos con el arma que más valoran la confianza y su estúpida idea del amor.-

La sonrisa en el rostro del muchacho le había hecho sonreír a él también mientras que Bella no parecía estar tan conforme con todo eso, pero él la había besado y le había dicho que mantuviese la cama caliente que todas las noches se verían.

Bueno no tener al chico por allí le haría también las cosas más fáciles con los regalos que Lucius le había entregado miró encima de la mesa y los contempló con ojos ávidos, había escuchado las historias y las había buscado pro no con mucho afán y sin embargo ahí estaban dos de las reliquias de la muerte, era curioso que el muchacho le hubiese dicho que llamaría la atención del viejo precisamente contándole alguna chorrada sobre las mismas, y era aun más sorprendente que según Snape parecía haber funcionado a la perfección la próxima vez que lo viese le preguntaría que era exactamente lo que el muchacho le había dicho para tener la atención de Dumbledore.

Caminó hasta la mesa y cogió el anillo solo tenía que ponérselo y decir su propio nombre, eso le había dicho Lucius que hiciese pues eso haría.

-Lord Voldemort.-

Pero nada pasó, se lo quitó y lo miró una vez más para después entrecerrar los ojos, era una reliquia de la muerte el único nombre válido era uno solo y como odiaba dejarlo salir por sus labios, volvió a colocar el anillo en su dedo para decir en un susurro:

-Tom Sorvoloto Riddel.-

Se quedó quieto esperando un buen rato, pero nada pasó estaba por quitarse el anillo cuando una voz que susurraba las palabras y que parecía mortalmente fría dijo:

-Así que después de todo en esta ocasión esos inútiles servirán para algo, al parecer el miedo si que es una buena aliada.-

Lord Voldemort se giró para encontrarse ante él a un hombre albino vestido con una capa negra, unos ojos rojos como la sangre y una sonrisa sin labios, fría y calculadora lo miraba como si fuese un gran tesoro para él, ¿quién era ese ser ante él?, ¿qué estaba pasando ahí?

-Esto si que será algo provechoso ¿qué harás ahora Harry Potter?, ¿y tú Albus Dumbledore?.-

Lord Voldemort lo seguía mirando mientras que la figura no dejaba de susurrar hasta que de un momento a otro declaró:

-¿En qué año se supone que estamos?-

Mecanicamente le dijo la fecha aun sin entender nada de nada y cuando ese ser rió como si no hubiese un mañana él mismo se sintió feliz y algo le decía que algo acababa de salir muy bien.

-Eso es genial, ni siquiera estás aun aquí muchacho, y eso será genial, pero antes tengo que prepararte a ti para mis propósitos y cuanto antes comencemos mejor será.-

Lord Voldemort miró a ese ser desagradable con enfado quien demonios se creía él para hablarle así, solo tenía que quitarse ese anillo y entonces esa cosa horrible desaparecer´9ia de su vista era tan sencillo como eso, llevó su mano hasta el anillo pero los ojos rojos se clavaron en él y la voz le penetró en lo más hondo de su cabeza:

-Si haces tal cosa lo lamentarás eternamente, será mejor que me escuches tengo la solución a todos y cada uno de tus problemas, no te conviene despreciar lo que te puedo ofrecer.-

-¿A cambio de que sería esto?-

-O tranquilo ayudarte a ti, será como ayudarme a mí mismo y créeme nunca ayudo a alguien si ese no es el caso.-

La sonrisa que adorno el rostro sin labios le decía que estaba hablando en serio por lo que apartó su mano del anillo y dejó que este comenzara a hablar.

&,-&,-&,-&,-

Hermione llegó al banquete cuando este estaba terminando, y pudo ver como James y Lily se miraban como el par de enamorados que eran, se besaban y bailaban como si anda más importara en esta vida y no pudo evitar sonreír cuando James la elevó y beso el vientre de Lily mientras ella reía y se dejaba llevar por la felicidad de estar casada con el hombre que amaba.

-Y pensar que dentro de poco nosotras recibiríamos eso mismo sino estuviésemos aquí.-

Escuchó la voz de Ginny a su lado y prefirió no hablar, se fijo en que Sirius se acercaba a James con una sonrisa y no pudo evitar una sonrisa también en su rostro al ver la alegría de este mismo.

Vio como se llevaba a los novios y como se dirigían ante un fotógrafo para que les sacara una foto no a ellos solos sino que Remus y Peter estaban allí esperando.

Hermione vio como foto era sacada y después siguió a James y a Sirius con la vista los cuales se fueron a un rincón a hablar.

Hermione no les quito la vista de encima más por curiosidad que por otra cosa, pero se quedó helada al ver como Sirius sonreía y sacaba de sus ropas algo que reconocería en cualquier lugar, pero eso era imposible, pues si la capa estaba en manos de Sirius ahora en las de James, ¿qué le había mostrado Harry a Dumbledore en al cueva?

&,-&,-&,-&,-&,-&,-&,-&,-&,-&,-&,-&,-&,-

Pues nada hasta aquí este cap espero que os haya gustado nos vemos en el siguiente en cuanto recupere internet actualizo las otras historias nos vemos buybuy.


End file.
